Gender Blending
by Higarashi Yumiko
Summary: Ending Chapter# Bagaimanakah kelanjutan nasib Mukuro? dan, apa respon yang diberikan Hibari atas kejadian ini? #Mengandung semi-rate M 18fem!69. #Read & Review, Ladies?
1. WHAT THE HELL?

**GENDER BLENDING**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! by Amano Akira**

**This gaje fict by Higarashi Yumiko**

**Pairing: (TYL!) 6918/18(rahasia)**

**Rate: T awalnya, & semi-M untuk pertengahan cerita.**

**Setting: semi-AU**

**Genre**: Humor/Romance picisan(?)

**A/N:**

Di sini ceritanya mereka sudah pacaran dan tinggal bersama. Walau Hibari masih tetap menganggap Mukuro rival(abadi)-nya. Tau sendiri 'kan sifatnya ntu karnivora gimana? *tonfaed*

**Warning: **

**OOC (semoga nggak)/Sho-ai/gaje/abal/gender blending**

** Kalau nggak suka, Jangan baca! **

**Summary:**

"Ini aku Kyouya, kekasihmu yang tampan. "Ini aku Kyouya. Kekasihmu yang tampan. Kufu-" tapi pantaskah ia berkata begitu dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

**So, Please Enjoy This Chappie~!**

**Chap 01: WHAT THE HELL?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~X0X~**

**Markas Vongola**

"Uhm… _ano_, selamat pagi. Te-terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang bersedia datang kemari pagi ini untuk—blabla."

Mukuro tidak begitu mendengarkan cuapan sang _Decimo_ yang terlihat gugup di depan sana, ia tak peduli. Dan ngomong-ngomong, seharusnya ia dan Kyouya-nya masih bergelung di dalam selimut mereka saat ini—jangan tanya sedang apa- jika saja _Decimo_ itu tidak memanggil, dan meminta mereka untuk datang ke markas. Ada pembicaraan penting katanya.

Tsuna kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Se-sebenarnya aku memanggil kalian kemari karena Giannini-_san_ bilang ada yang ingin ia sampaikan, katanya ini berkaitan dengan temuan terbarunya."

Pria bertubuh tambun itu terlihat maju ke depan setelah sang _Decimo_ mempersilahkannya. "Terima kasih _Jyuudaime_. Lihat, ini adalah temuan terbaruku. Namanya adalah 'obat pelumpuh _Flame_!"

"OBAT PELUMPUH _FLAME_?" mereka bertanya dengan kompak bagai paduan suara. Yah—kecuali dua orang yang sepertinya kalian sudah tahu siapa mereka, bukan?

Giannini kembali menjelaskan. "Cairan ini berfungsi untuk melumpuhkan _Flame_ milik lawan kalian. Siapapun mereka, apapun jenis _Flame_ mereka. Cairan ini akan membuat _Flame_ milik lawan lumpuh untuk jangka waktu tertentu, dan kalian dapat mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah!" ia menunjuk pada sebuah cairan tak berwarna yang berada dalam sebuah tabung kecil. "Jika cairan ini disiramkan pada lawan, atau pada tempat-tempat yang terdapat banyak musuh, cairan ini akan menguap dan gas dari cairan ini akan membuat _Flame_ milik lawan tak dapat digunakan! Jadi, berhati-hatilah!"

Dan timbullah berbagai macam reaksi dari mereka yang berada di ruangan itu; ada yang takjub, ada yang terkejut, ada yang hanya berteriak '_EXTREME_!', bahkan tetap ada yang setia dengan wajah datarnya, dan sebagainya. Langsung saja ruangan itu menjadi ribut.

"Hnf. Hanya itu? Kalau itu saja kau tidak perlu memanggilku pagi-pagi, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari Kyouya menyela pembicaraan. Tentu seorang _Cloud Guardian Vongola_ tak memerlukan hal semacam itu, kan. "Aku pergi," ia melenggang pergi dan mengabaikan panggilan Tsuna dan teriakan sang tangan kanan yang merasa tidak terima dengan kelakuan Hibari yang dinilainya tidak sopan.

"Kufufu. _Vongola_, kurasa lebih baik aku pergi juga," tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Tsuna, Mukuro pun pergi menyusul kekasihnya. Mengabaikan teriakan Tsuna yang memanggil namanya.

**.**

**.**

**~X0X~**

"Jadi Kyouya, kita lanjutkan yang tadi, yaaa~" Mukuro sedari tadi mulai merayu kekasihnya untuk melakukan—entah apalah itu—yang tadi pagi sempat tertunda, namun sudah sejak tadi pagi ia merayu Kyouya-nya itu tetap saja ia diabaikan sang kekasih.

Mukuro cemberut.

Sekarang mereka—ia dan Hibari—berada di taman milik keluarga _Vongola_, yang besar dan keindahannya jangan ditanya lagi. Eh, tapi itu bukan yang ingin kita bahas sekarang. Karena masalah itu menurut Mukuro, ada pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya ini. Mungkin _mood_ Kyouya-nya itu sudah terlanjur jelek akibat dibangunkan tadi pagi?

Fyuh- membosankan…

**.**

**.**

**~X0X~**

Giannini meletakkan peralatan mekanik miliknya di atas meja dan bermaksud pergi ke toilet sebentar. Melirik sebentar pada botol berisi cairan aneh yang buat sebelum setengah berlari ke toilet, tanpa menutup pintu ruangannya.

Tak lama setelah Giannni ke toilet…

Datang seekor kucing manis—bernama Uri, masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Giannini. Sepertinya ia sedang 'bermain' kejar-kejaran dengan sang majikan. Melangkah lebih dalam, kucing imut itu melihat botol mengilat yang tadi Giannini taruh di atas mejanya. Melompat naik ke atas meja, Uri mendekati botol itu, entah- karena itu terlihat menarik di matanya atau karena memang karena usil saja, kucing berbola mata merah tua itu mengambil botol tadi dengan cara mencengkramnya dengan mulutnya dan setelah itu ia pergi ke tempat lain. Tanpa tahu bahwa botol yang dibawanya itu botol yang berbahaya.

Krik.

Tepat saat Uri pergi Giannini datang dan mendekati meja kerjanya, dengan dahi berkerut ia berkata. "Lho, mana botol _Flame_ milikku?"

**.**

**.**

**~X0X~**

Hibari Kyouya menepis tangan Mukuro yang mulai melanglang buana(?) di pinggangnya. "Kau. Lakukan itu lagi dan kupatahkan tanganmu."

Ia dan Mukuro sekaran masih di taman milik keluarga _Vongola_. Karena ini masih pagi dan ia belum mau pulang. Dan lagi jika ia pulang sekarang, dapat dipastikan apa yang tertunda tadi pagi akan dilanjutkan kembali. Dari tempat ia duduk dapat dengan jelas Hibari lihat tangan kanan sang Decimo yang terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu, mungkin ia mencari kucingnya? Entahlah—Hibari tidak peduli. Sekarang musim semi, dan Hibari merasa hidung tersumbat. Entah karena ia sedang flu atau karena masih trauma dengan musim semi akibat orang di sebelahnya ini. Mantan Prefek itu merasa dirinya jadi konyol dengan hidung seperti itu.

Dan tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa kucing yang dicari itu sedang berada di dekat kaki mereka—tepatnya di bawah kursi yang mereka duduki. Menggit-gigiti tutup botol yang ia bawa sampai tutup itu tebuka.

Eh—apa tadi? Terbuka?

TERBUKAAA?

Rasanya tak perlu memakai _Caps Lock_ pun sudah cukup terlihat dengan jelas, deh. Iya, botol cairan berbahaya itu terbuka

"URI, DI SITU KAU RUPANYA!" kucing kecil itu terkejut mendapati sang majikan menemukannya. Ia hendak berlari tapi ekornya telah di cengkram oleh Gokudera. "Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi!"

Hibari hanya melirik tak berminat pada kedua makhluk itu. Gokudera segera pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menurutnya angker(?)—karena ada Hibari. Dan merasa heran juga kenapa Mukuro bisa tahan lama-lama satu tempat bahkan duduk bersama dengan karnivora Namimori itu. Oh—iya, Mukuro kan termasuk angker juga, kan.

Ups—sepertinya aku lupa menceritakan bagaimana keadaan botol tadi.

Botol terbuka yang sudah memuntahkan cairannya itu mulai menguap dan dan mengeluarkan gas.

Mukuro bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kyouya, ayo kita pulang. Kufufu… Aku bahkan sampai lupa, kita belum makan pa—"

BOOFF!

Dan dengan itu kata-kata Mukuro terpotong karena tubuhnya sudah di selimuti asap tebal. Mata Hibari memicing. Berusaha melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi di dalam asap tersebut-yang ia kira itu salah satu tipuan Mukuro. Dan saat asap di depannya menipis, Hibari sedikit melebarkan matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Tanpa menurunkan tingkat ketajaman pandangannya Hibari berkata. "Siapa kau."

Sementara yang ditanya mengernyit bingung. "Ini aku Kyouya. Kekasihmu yang tampan. Kufu—" orang itu terlihat menutup mulutnya—seperti terkejut dengan apa yang ke luar dari mulutnya. Makhluk yang berada di tempat di mana Mukuro berdiri tadi menyadari ada perubahan yang terjadi pada suaranya.

Hibari menatap horor sosok yang ada di depannya.

Tunggu— mari kita reka ulang kejadian tadi;

Pertama Mukuro tiba-tiba terselubung oleh asap tebal, lalu saat asap itu hilang muncul sosok ini muncul dan menggantikan Mukuro. Kalau saat Mukuro masih di Vendice dulu, sih ia menghilang setelah diselimuti asap kemudian digantikan oleh Chrome itu hal yang biasa. Tapi sekarang, Mukuro sudah bebas dan hal itu kemungkin tidak akan tejadi lagi. Lagipula, orang yang ada di depannya ini tidak mirip dengan Chrome Dokuro ia malah terlihat (sangat) mirip dengan Mukuro.

Lalu, memangnya pantas ia berkata begitu dengan keadaannya yang sekarang?

"Wao," cukup satu komentar singkat Hibari saat menyadari siapa orang yang ada di depannya itu. Menyeringai. Mantan Prefek itu melihat ekspresi makhluk di hadapannya terlihat panik sambil meraba-raba tubuhnya yang sekarang jelas sangat berbeda dari yang tadi.

Hampir tersedak karena hendak menahan tawanya, ia tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya…

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita. Eh, Mukuro?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **

HWAAA! Lagi2 bikin fict gaje macam begini. Mana saya menistakan Mukuro-sama jadi cewek lagiiii~! *ditusuk trident*

Mana fict yang dibuat kosakatanya minim banget lagi! Saya emang ngga bakat jadi author. Uadah gitu, chara-nya pada OOC lagi *pundung*

Dan saya agak bingung soal pemakaian italic di beberapa kata di atas sana. Lalu apakah suara ketawanya Mukuro di italic juga? Dan saya mohon maaf kalo ada yang salah *bungkuk* tolong kasih tau ya.

Karena itu saya minta sumbangan saran & kritiknya agar saya jadi lebih baik dari ini, Minna-san~~

Akhir kata,

**Mind to Review, Please~**


	2. Permulaan Yang Buruk

**GENDER BLENDING**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** By **Amano Akira**.

A **691869**'s **Fanfiction** by **Higarashi Yumiko**.

**.**

**Warning**: **fem!69**, **shounen-ai**, **lime** (mungkin) nanti.

Hati-hati dengan kemungkinan **OOC** & **typo**'s.

**Pairing**: [**TYL**] **6918** & **18fem!69** (maybe).

**#**[ **semi** – **Alternative Universe** ]**#**

**.**

**[**Sebagai permintaan maaf sudah membuat menunggu. Saya kasih chapter yang lebih panjang deh!

Sekali lagi, Terima kasih~**]**

**.**

**Summary**: "Ku—kufufu… kau yakin aku harus memakai benda 'itu'?" Mukuro bertanya sembari menunjuk benda—yang menurutnya—nista itu di tangan Chrome. Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan menjawab. "Tentu saja Mukuro-sama. Pastinya tak akan ada wanita yang tidak memakai ini, kan?"

**.**

**Please Enjoy, Minna! wd**

**Chap 02**: **Permulaan Yang Buruk.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~X0X~**

**Markas Vongola**

"MAAFKAN KAMI, _JUUDAIMEEE_!"

Permintaan maaf yang lantang dari kedua orang di hadapannya, justru malah membuat Tsuna semakin mengurut keningnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya mereka minta maaf seperti itu. Sebenarnya Gokudera tidak punya salah apapun sih. hanya saja isi botol obat itu tak akan sampai terhirup oleh Mukuro, jika saja Gokudera tidak melepaskan pengawasan pada hewan _box weapon_-nya, kucingnya itu tidak membawa botol itu keluar dari ruang kerja Giannini.

Jadi anggap saja lima puluh persen adalah kesalahannya.

-Dan juga kesalahan Uri tentunya.

"Sudahlah Gokudera, jangan berlebihan begitu. Ahaha," Yamamoto menertawai permintaan maaf mereka yang menurutnya seperti kaset rusak. Yang langsung dibalas delikan yang bersangkutan.

"Diam kau, _Yakyuu-baka_!"

Jadi beberapa menit yang lalu dia sudah mendengar penjelasan mengenai kasus _gender blending_ yang dialami _Mist Guardian_-nya. Dan Tsuna benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin 'obat pelumpuh _flame_' efeknya bisa melenceng sampai sejauh itu. Vongola _Decimo_ itu hanya bisa menghela napas. "Ini ada obat penawarnya kan, Giannini-_san_?"—memandang ke arah ahli mekanik bertubuh tambun itu.

"E—eeh… _anoo_, _Juudaime_ sebenarnya…" merilik sedikit sedikit ke arah lain, kemudian mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengatakan hal ini. "I-itu…" sumpah, ia benar-benar tidak berani bicara.

"Hei, cepat katakan saja!" Gokudera yang sudah tak sabar akhirnya bertanya. "Kau masih beruntung karena Mukuro tidak ada di sini, kan!" ia melirik Chrome yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Oho. Ada yang penasaran dimana Mukuro sekarang?

_Mist Guardian_ yang malang(?) itu sekarang sudah berada di kediamannya bersama Hibari—kekasihnya. Ia dan Hibari langsung pulang setelah kejadian itu. Heh, memangnya mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya, jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya seperti ini? Karena itu Mukuro menyuruh Chrome mewakili dirinya untuk hadir dalam rapat dadakan mengenai kejadian tadi dan memberi tahu padanya jika nanti ada solusinya.

Memilin ujung jasnya dan menatap ke bawah yang entah kenapa jadi terlihat lebih menarik daripada wajah sang _Juudaime_. "_A—anoo_… se-sebenarnya, aku belum membuat serum penawarnya…"

-EH?

.

.

.

**Krik**. **Krik**. **Krik**.

"UUAPAAA?"

Sungguh sebuah reaksi terkejut yang lambat dari semua _Guardian_ Vongola yang ada di sana. Kecuali Chrome yang hanya menutup mulutnya, Lambo yang tidak ada di tempat dan Sasagawa Ryohei yang kebetulan sedang menjalankan misi ke Itali, tepat setelah pengenalan 'obat pelumpuh _flame_' tadi pagi.

Tsuna yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya kembali bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak membuat serumnya, sih?"

"Ka-karena aku berpikir obat itu digunakan untuk melumpuhkan musuh, jadi aku tak perlu membuat serum penawarnya, _Juudaime_…" kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Dan lagi ternyata aku salah mengkombinasikannya dengan campuran lain, makanya hasilnya jadinya… seperti itu deh. A—ahaha…"

Dengan tampang nelangsa.

'BU-BUKAN SAATNYA TERTAWA, KAAAN?'

"Kau itu—" Gokudera yang juga kesal, agaknya jadi was-was sekarang. Karena jika Giannini tidak membuat penawarnya dan mengembalikan Mukuro ke bentuk(?) semula. Bisa dipastikan keselamatan jiwanya—dan Uri—tentu akan terancam, kan? "Lebih baik cepat kau buat penawarnya, _Baka_!"

"Gokudera-_kun_ benar, Giannini-_san_…" ia benar-benar khawatir jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada kedua orang di depannya ini karena Mukuro mengamuk pada mereka. "Kau cepat selesaikan penawarnya, kemudian berikan pada Muku—eh, pada Chrome saja maksudku," Tsuna menoleh pada gadis berambut ungu yang sejak tadi diam saja, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena majikannya yang tampan itu sekarang sudah 'sejenis' dengannya. Mungkin.

"Dan untuk semua _Guardian_ yang ada di sini diwajibkan untuk merahasiakan tentang perubahan gender Mukuro ini kepada siapapun juga, ya!" Tsuna menatap semua Guardian-nya secara begantian dengan tatapan serius. "Ada apa, Yamamoto?" ia bertanya pada Yamamoto yang mengajukan tangannya.

"Apa _Senpai_, Lambo, dan juga anggota Vongola lainnya juga tidak diberi tahu?" kemudian ia melihat Tsuna mengangguk.

"Yang lain tak perlu tahu, cukup kita ada di sini saja yang tahu. Karena semakin banyak orang yang tahu tentang hal ini, maka semakin besar juga kemungkinan rahasia ini akan bocor," lanjut Tsuna.

Gokudera yang ada di sisi kanan bos-nya itupun ikut menjawab. "Benar juga. Bisa saja jika masalah ini diketahui oleh pihak musuh, kemungkinan mereka akan memanfaatkan situasi yang ada lalu menyerang kita, bukan?" yah—walaupun ia yakin sepenuhnya Mukuro tidak akan semudah itu dapat dilukai oleh musuh hanya karena keadaan fisiknya sekarang sudah berubah sih.

Sementara sang mekanik Vongola yang diduga tersangka utama kasus ini hanya bisa menelan ludah. Tak menyangka kejadian sepele, malah berakhir serius seperti ini. Dan sepertinya mau tak mau ia jadi merinding sendiri saat mengingat jika ia tak bisa membuat serum penawar yang tepat dan mengembalikan Mukuro seperti semula, maka dapat dipastikan bukan hanya nyawanya yang terancam—karena Mukuro, tentunya—tapi seluruh Vongola kini dalam bahayaaa!

O-oke, Itu berlebihan memang.

Asal tahu saja ya, ia bahkan belum pernah bicara secara langsung dengan _Mist Guardian_ itu, lho. Terus—dari mana coba, ia bisa mendapat kesimpulan begitu? Dari _G_**_gle_, kah?

EEEH?

-Abaikan saja yang terakhir.

"Ini adalah misi baru kalian semua; yaitu jangan sampai 'pihak luar' mengetahui hal ini, bagaimanapun caranya!" dan Vongola _Decimo_ itu melihat semua bawahannya mengangguk patuh. "Kuberi nama misi ini '_Gender Blending_'!" ujarnya lantang.

Ada yang berpendapat, rasanya pemberian nama misi itu tidak penting, ya.

_Icon;sweatdrops…_

"Hoi! Kau bisa menyelesaikan serum penawarnya berapa lama?" _Strom Guardian_ Vongola itu bertanya pada Giannini.

Mengusap dagunya, Giannini membalas. "Uhm… aku rasa, tiga hari cukup."

Yamamoto menjentikkan jarinya, lalu memandang Chrome. "Apa dua orang yang bersamamu dan Mukuro itu juga tidak diberi tahu?"

"Ken dan Chikusa maksudmu?" dan Chrome meihat Yamamoto mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, _Yakyuu-baka_! Kan tadi _Juudaime_ sudah bilang tidak ada yang boleh tahu. cukup kita saja!" dan saat mendengar tawa renyah Yamamoto, mau tak mau wajahnya malaah memerah tanpa sebab. "Che!"

"Giannini-_san_, kau yakin tiga hari waktu yang cukup untuk membuat serumnya?" Tsuna bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Tenang saja, _Juudaime_. Serahkan semuanya padaku," pria setengah baya itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Aku kan mekanik dari Vongola! Ahahaha," ujarnya bangga.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa memandangnya dengan wajah suram sambil berkata;

'Memangnya ini semua gara-gara siapaaaa?'

"Karena sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Kalian semua boleh bubar," Tsuna membubarkan mereka. Tapi sesaat ia ingat akan sesuatu saat melihat _Mist Guardian_ wanita-nya hendak pergi dari ruang rapat Vongola. "Tunggu Chrome!" merasa dipanggil, yang bersangkutan pun berhenti berjalan dan menghadap bos keduanya.

"Ada apa, _Bossu_?" gadis berambut ungu itu melihat bosnya berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti beberapa meter di hapannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat raut wajah serius kembali muncul di wajah pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Ini tentang Mukuro," ia melanjutkan "Dan untuk tiga hari kedepan…"

.

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

"Jadi ia butuh waktu tiga hari, ya?" Mukuro menghela napas lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini ia menghela napas terus.

Belum lama tadi, Chrome datang dan menjelaskan secara singkat isi dari rapat di markas Vongola tadi. Sebenarnya barusan ia sedang ada di kamarnya—dan Hibari-, yang kemudian Chrome datang.

Eh, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ya! Mereka itu di kamar hanya tidur-tiduran saja kok, bukan yang lain. Sebenarnya sih, hanya Mukuro yang tidur-tiduran sedangkan kekasihnya itu tidur betulan. Mukuro jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa Hibari bisa tidur setenang itu padahal sekarang ia sedang dalam keadaan—seperti ini. Oke, sebenarnya tak heran juga sih karena itu 'Hibari Kyoya' kan?

"Iya, Mukuro-_sama_."

ia hampir saja tak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum saat melihat keadaan penyelamat nyawanya itu—yang masih memakai kemeja putihdan celana hitamnya tadi—yang sudah pasti kebesaran. Tapi tentunya ia tak akan tega jika melihat Mukuro yang seperti ini malah ia tertawai, kan? Karena seharusnya saat ini ia memasang wajah prihatin(?), karena bosnya itu terancam menjadi kambing percobaan.

"Kufufu. Jika ia tak bisa menepati janjinya dan mengembalikanku seperti semula. Maka ia akan—" Mukuro meraih pulpen di atas meja ruang tamu. "—seperti ini. Kufufufu…" kemudian mematahkannya.

Chrome sukses dibuat _sweadrop_.

Yang berambut ungu tersenyum tipis—berusaha membuat majikannya tenang. "Karena itu Mukuro-sama ini untukmu…" ia menyodorkan kantung kertas—mirip kantung belanjaan di _mall_—pada Mukuro. Bukan hanya satu atau dua, tapi mungkin kira-kira ada lebih dari lima kantung belanjaan. Disambut wajah bingung Mukuro yang menerimanya.

Membuka satu kantung belanjaan, yang berambut biru itu menatap horror isi dari kantung belanjaan yang ia buka barusan. Dan tertawa miris. "Ku—kufufu… Tidak, terima kasih!" ucapnya tegas, seraya menyodorkankan kembali kantung—yang menurutnya berisi hal nista—itu pada mantan mediumnya.

Meraih kantung yang disodorkan Mukuro padanya. "Kau kan tak mungkin memakai baju seperti itu terus selama tiga hari kedepan, Mukuro-_sama_…" dengan sabar gadis inosen berambut ungu itu mengingatkan Mukuro. "Kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Oya? Itu—lebih baik menurutku, kufufu… daripada memakai benda 'itu', bukan?" Mukuro menunjuk kantung yang tadi ia pegang, dan sekarang sudah berpindah tangan.

Tentu saja apa yang Chrome katakan barusan itu akan menjadi nyata jika Mukuro tetap bertahan dengan memakai pakaian seperti itu selama tiga hari yang akan datang, bukan? Kemeja tipis plus celana panjang yang kelonggaran seperti itu akan dapat membuatnya masuk angin dalam waktu cepat. Apalagi sekarang masih musim semi.

Penasaran karena melihat reaksi berlebihan Mukuro itu ia pun melongok isi dari kantung yang ada di tangannya. Oh—pantas saja reaksi Mukuro sampai sebegitunya ternyata karena ini, toh? "Tapi kau tetap harus memakainya, lho, Mukuro-_sama_," ungkapnya sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ku—kufufu… kau yakin aku harus memakai benda 'itu'?" Mukuro bertanya sembari menunjuk benda—yang menurutnya—nista itu di tangan Chrome.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan menjawab. "Tentu saja Mukuro-_sama_. Pastinya tak akan ada wanita yang tidak memakai ini, kan?"

Ya—itu memang wajar untuk wanita normal, Chrome. Tapi jelasnya untuk wanita yang satu ini, kata 'normal' agaknya patut dipertanyakan.

_Oke, ini benar-benar tidak baik. Jadi sekarang ia tak punya pilihan lain sepertinya. Dan ngomong-_ngomong, ia memang sudah tidak nyaman memakai pakaian kelonggaran seperti ini. Takdir sepertinya senang bermain-main dengannya sejak dulu. Namun ia juga tidak menyangka, bahwa takdir akan membawanya pada situasi dimana ia yang seorang pria normal(?) malah henshin jadi perempuan jejadian.

"Jadi—Mukuro-sama pakai pakaian dalam ini, ya," Chrome memberikan benda itu pada pemuda—eh, pemudi di hadapannya. "Tolong jangan lupa bajunya, ya."

,coba?

-_**Cough**_. _**Cough**_. _**Cough**_.

Dan bagi Mukuro kelihatannya tiga hari kedepan tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar begitu saja. Ia punya firasat tiga hari kedepan akan terjadi serentetan hal yang pastinya ia tak akan suka, tapi takdir sukai(?). entah kenapa.

-**TBC**—

**A/N**:

Ha-haloo, saya kembali, Minna~ maaf untuk updatet yang kelewat lama! m(_,_)m *bungkuk2* maaf juga sudah membuat kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, saya udah bales review kalian belum, sih? 0,o'. lupa saya~ #dibuang. Oke, saya bales di sini aja ya. Klo pun waktu itu udah bales—yasudlah~ #ngomongapasih.

**Thank's For**:

**Rokudo Renna**: ehehehe makasih ah! Itu kebetulan aja saya lagi gak buta typo. Mudah-mudahan aja seterusnya gitu ya. Eh, bayangan fem!69 Anda menarik, lho. Boleh saya pakai? Dan untuk rate-M nya, karena saya belum bisa bikin jadi sementara 'semi-M' dulu yaaa. Eh, 1869, 6918, fem!6918(?)/ 18fem!69 yaaa~ #ditendang. Itu apdetannya~ sekali lagi makasih ya!^^v

**Author Jelek**: wah, ini Anda saya panggil apa nih? Gak mungkin saya panggil 'Jelek-san' kan? #dicolok. Ahahaa makasih, makasih~ yosh, itu apdetannya #nunjuk ke atas. Semoga puas(?)

**Neliel Minoru**: ohohoho(?) ini udah apdet kok. Eh? Lucu? Masa sih? saya pikir malah humornya garing tuh 0,o. makasih yaaa.

Untuk semua yang sudah menunggucoretdengansabarcoret saya ucapin terima kasih bayaaaak~~~

Oya, buat yang islam: Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa yaa! Hati-hati klo baca ini—khususnya chap depan mungkin agak sedikit mengundang, jadi—

WASPADALAH YANG PUASAAA~! #woilojugapuasatahu#

Yosh, sampai ketemu di chap depan (saya usahain cepet, deh!) *halah*

**See you next again and**—

**Review**, **please**?


	3. Haneuma it's Falling in Love!

**GENDER BLENDING**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** By **Amano Akira**.

A **691869**'s **Fanfiction** by **Higarashi Yumiko**.

.

**Warning:** **fem!69**, **shounen-ai**, **lime** (mungkin) nanti.

Hati-hati dengan kemungkinan **OOC** & **typo**'s.

**-Harap berhati-hati untuk yang berpuasa!-**

**Pairing:** [**TYL**] **6918**, **Dfem!69** & **18fem!69** (mungkin)

**~[ Semi – Alternative Universe ]~**

**.**

**Summary:**

Kenapa Haneuma satu itu wajahnya memerah tidak jelas saat melihat dirinya begitu, coba? Hingga membuat seorang Rokudo Mukuro sampai dibuat merinding disko.

**.**

**Happy Reading, Ladies!**

**Chapter 03: Haneuma it's Falling in Love?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~X0X~**

_Seandainya, Kalian diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang kembali ke waktu yang suah lewat; apa yang akan kalian lakukan?_

Tentu saja jika diberi kesempatan seperti itu kalian akan memanfaatkan dengan sebaik mungkin untuk kegiatan yang tidak bisa atau kita lakukan, agar mendapat hasil yang lebih baik dari yang kita lakukan di waktu sebelumnya, bukan?

Begitupun juga untuk Mukuro; yang baru saja tertimpa musibah(?). Surai biru indigo itupun pastinya akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang akan dilakukan kebanyakan orang. Jika ia bisa mengulang waktu yang telah terjadi, hari ini—tepatnya tadi pagi—ia tidak akan datang ke markas Vongola, mendengarkan—sebenarnya tidak, sih—curhatan(?) mekanik Vongola tentang obat—entah apa itu, kemudian karena bosan ia malah ke luar dari gedung markas; duduk di taman dengan Hibari.

Lalu karena duduk di sana ia malah menghirup gas dari cairan obat itu—yang katanya, botol obatnya kemudian menjadi seperti… ini?—OH, _Lord_!

Hoy, Mukuro itu normal(?) tahu! padahal, mana ada orang normal yang bisa gendernya bisa berubah hanya dalam waktu hitungan detik. Lagipula, mana ada laki-laki normal yang malah berpasangan dengan sesama laki-laki, kan?

-Yaterus, bagian mananya yang normal, coba?

…

Krik.

Oh, baiklah… jadi, apa yang akan Mukuro lakukan sekarang?

Maksudnya, apa yang harus Mukuro lakukan sekarang dengan pakaian yang ala wanita sekarang? Ck—hanya baju terusan mirip pakaian tidur sewarna violet, dengan lengan panjang disertai aksen renda di ujung lengan baju juga bagian bawah baju terusan tersebut. Panjang terusan itu sendiri kira hingga di bawah lututnya. Di bagian belakang dress-nya itu dihiasi tali yang bisa dibentuk pita berwarna putih. -

-Manis, eh?

Sayangnya meski pakaiannya sudah begitu manis, sang pemakai malah berwajah asam(?). bahkan mungkin kadar kemanisan baju violet Mukuro itu akan membuat seseorang berambut pirang keriting dikuncir dua dari fandom sebelah iri karena melihatnya.

Itusiapadeh? –Lupakan.

Yang jelas Mukuro tidak suka dengan ini—bukan dengan pakaiannya, maksudnya. Tetapi dengan keaadaannya yang sekarang ini. Padahal ia juga tahu persis kalau hingga tiga hari ke depan ia akan terus seperti ini.

"Mukuro-_sama_, kau cocok sekali memakainya!" Chrome langsung berkomentar begitu Mukuro selesai memakai baju di kamarnya.

Dan sebagai lelaki _gentle_(?) ia pastinya harus membalas dengan baik. "Oya? Seharusnya kau tak perlu memujiku seperti itu, Chrome. Ku-kufufu_cough_."

Oh ya, pemuda—eh, pemudi itu juga sudah memakai pakaian dalam yang tadi diberikan Chrome, lho. Dan sekarang mungkin di antara kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya, darimana Mukuro bisa bisa tahu cara memakai bra, padahal ia tadi tidak diajari Chrome. Cukup kita anggap saja jika Mukuro di kehidupan sebelumnya pernah menjadi wanita mungkin? –Entahlah, hanya Mukuro yang tahu.

Mukuro memandang ke luar jendela ruang tamu rumahnya. Langit kini sudah bertranformasi menjadi oranye kemerahan; senja telah tiba di Namimori. tak terasa ia hampir seharian ia berpenampilan seperti ini.

"Mukuro-_sama_," suara lembut seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan Mukuro. "Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pulang," sebenarnya ia masih mau lama-lama di sini. Tapi jika ia berlama-lama di sini dan Hibari bangun dan kemudian melihatnya, gadis berambut ungu itu yakin Hibari tak akan suka. Dan membuat seorang Hibari Kyoya marah adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Mungkin. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang belum diserahkan pada Mukuro.

Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya Chrome berkata. "Mukuro-_sama_, pakailah ini untuk menutupi mata kananmu," dan menyerahkannya pada majikannya.

Membuka kotak itu, kemudian mendapati sebuah kontak lens berwarna biru—yang sama dengan mata kirinya. "Baiklah, kau boleh pulang sekarang."

Yang berambut ungu mengangguk patuh. "Aku pulang dulu, Mukuro-_sama_," kemudian membuka pintu ruang tamu dan menutupnya perlahan.

Mukuro melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai atas—kamarnya dan Hibari.

~X0X~

Dan begitu sampai di sana, pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan saat tadi ia sedang berganti baju, yang berarti—"Oya oya, Pangeran Tidur rupanya belum bangun, eh?"

Mukuro naik ke atas ranjang, kemudian menjawil pipi lembut Hibari; berusaha membangunkan skylark-nya yang sedang hibernasi. Dan langsung ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan. "Oya. Masa kau mau tidur terus, Kyoya-sayang? Kufufu~"

yang berambut biru menyeringai senang ketika melihat kekasihnya mulai merespon. "Berisik…" Hibari menepis tangan Mukuro dari pipinya. "Aku mau tidur…" mantan Prefek itu membalikkan posisi tubuhnya membelakangi Mukuro, kemudian merapatkan selimutnya.

Mukuro sukses dibuat _sweatdrop_.

Asal tahu saja ya, Kyoya-nya itu sudah tidur sejak kepulangan mereka sekitar jam 9 tadi pagi. Pemuda—eh, pemudi beriris dwiwarna merilik jam dinding di sudut kamar mereka; waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Yang artinya—

Kekasihnya sudah tidur hampir sebelas jam, lho! Bahkan sampai melupakan jadwal makan siangnya juga. Mukuro jadi bertanya-tanya, Hibari sebegitu hobinya-kah tidur? Atau jangan-jangan Kyoya-nya itu jelmaan beruang yang sedang hibernasi?

Oke—itu tak mungkin. Karena Kyoya-nya itu '_Hibari_' dan bukan '_Kuma_' kan?**[1]**

…

Tak menyerah juga _Mist Guardian_ itu mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Hibari, kemudian berbisik. "Kyoya-sayang, kalau kau tidak bangun. Aku tak akan menanggung akibatnya. Kufufufufu~" dengan nada seduktif. Dan tak perlu waktu lama sampai ia mendapat respon berupa; kepalan tangan Hibari yang mendarat di wajahnya, andai saja ia tidak reflek menghindar. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Kyoya…"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tanpa membuka mata—duduk bersila di kasur dengan tampang semi-badmood, karena masih mengantuk. Sampai ia merasakan usapan lembut dari sebuah tangan; yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Mukuro. "Apa maumu," meraih tangan Mukuro yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

Sampai mantan Prefek Namimori-_chuu_ itu menyadari bahwa tangan yang genggam itu lebih kecil dari yang pernah ia ingat sebelumnya—Hibari mengerjapkan matanya. Seingatnya, barusan ia mendengar suara Mukuro yang berbeda dari biasanya; terdengar lirih dan lembut—yang jelas saja membuatnya bingung. Sontak kelopak mata yang sejak tadi menutupi iris kelabunya mecelak terbuka. _Cloud Guardian_ itu langsung menoleh pada satu-satunya makhluk yang berada di dekatnya.

"Siapa kau…"

EEH?

…

Sumpah. Mukuro benra-benar tak mau mengingat apalagi membahas masalah tadi siang lagi. Namun sialnya, seperti mau tak mau hal itu harus diingat dan dibahas lagi, karena kekasih tukang tidurnya ini (sepertinya) membutuhkan penjelasan secara mengulang secara rinci apa-apa saja yang terjadi tadi pagi, agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman Hibari yang mungkin nantinya akan mengira Mukuro itu penyusup yang masuk ke rumahnya.

Oh—ya, ralat kata 'sepertinya' mungkin untuk berurusan dengan Hibari Kyoya kata itu tidaklah berlaku kata 'HARUS' itulah yang lebih tepat, bukan?

Oh—ya, satu lagi.

Dan untuk kalian semua para '_Slepping-Lovers_'(?). Sepertinya kalian harus mulai mengurangi porsi tidur kalian, agar tidak berlebihan dan malah mendatangkan keburukan apalagi di bulan puasa seperti ini. Karena jika kalian para '_Slepping-Lovers_' tak mengurangi porsi tidur kalian, maka bukan mustahil lagi jika kalian akan kehilangan momen-momen berharga, atau malah ketinggalan informasi penting selama kalian tidur, bukan?

Yah—ambil contoh mudahnya seperti _Skylark_ kesayangan kita ini yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan sekarang malah lupa ingatan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi padahal justru ia sendirilah yang menyaksikan secara langsung.

Makanya, lain kali jangan kebanyakan tidur, Mas!

.

.

.

Sementara itu di jauh tempat lain; sebuah bandara tepatnya, seseorang berambut pirang cerah—bersama dengan beberapa bawahannya baru saja turun dari pesawat yang di tumpanginya. Yang berambut pirang menguap lebar seraya meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Ia tersenyum dan berkata.

"Lama tak jumpa, Namimori…"

~X0X~

Matahari bersinar cerah pagi ini, seakan melupakan bahwa kemarin seseorang berinisial 'RM' baru saja di rundung duka(?). Tetapi siapa peduli? Yang jelas, hari tetap akan terus berlanjut tanpa memikirkan si orang berinisial 'RM' itu. Kicau burung yang saling bersahutan, kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran lambut tertiup oleh angin sejuk. Menjadi sebuah permulaan pagi hari yang benar-benar sempurna bagi semua orang yang mengerti keindahan.

Namun sekali lagi tidak untuk seseorang berinisial 'RM' tadi. Ia tentu saja juga akan menyambut pagi hari yang seperti itu dengan suka cita seandainya saja fakta kejadian kemarin itu ditiadakan, kok. Yang berinisial 'RM'—atau kita sebut saja Rokudo Mukuro—ini justru menganggap bahwa permulaan pagi hari ini sepertinya justru tak akan berjalan dengan baik. Entah kenapa.

Jadi yang semalam itu ia akhirnya menjelaskan ulang pada Hibari tentang semua hal yang terjadi padanya, termasuk keputusan Tsuna untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya sampai si mekanik Vongola berhasil menemukan penawarnya dan membebaskannya dari kutukan laknat ini, sebelum ia tekena tabokan tonfa kekasihnya.

Bukannya ia tak benci—atau apalah, karena bagaimanapun juga ini tetap tubuhnya juga kan? Tapi, memangnya siapa sih, yang suka jika tubuhnya yang sudah sejak lahir sebagai pemilik suatu gender kemudian tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja. Siapa yang tidak kesal, coba? Asal tahu saja ya, Mukuro benar-benar mersa tak nyaman dengan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Terutama bagian ehemdadanyaehem, juga bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tak perlu kujelaskan lagi, bukan?

"Oya oya…"

Gadis(?) berambut indigo itu menghela napas—lagi, beranjak dari posisi duduk di kursi meja makan, ia meletakkan piring bekas sarapannya di bak cuci piring. "Kyoya, aku mandi dulu, ya."

Dan tanpa mendengar balasaan kekasihnya, pemilik surai biru panjang itu sudah melenggang ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Hibari yang sedang membereskan sisa sarapannya—dan milik Mukuro. Pikirannya kembali berputar pada permohonan Mukuro padanya.

"**Jangan pernah katakan pada siapapun tentang keadaanku saat ini. Sampai semua keadaan membaik ya, Kyoya-sayang. Kufufufu…"**

Hibari mendengus. Tanpa diberitahu pun ia tentu saja tak akan semudah itu bicara pada orang lain. Memangnya seorang Hibari Kyoya terlihat seperti tukang gosip, apa? Hibari masih memikirkan kejadian semalam sambil berkutat pada peralatan makannya yang tak terasa sudah selesai dicucinya. Kemudian mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan kain lap—sampai ia mendengar suara bel rumah mereka yang dari arah depan.

Yang bermata sipit itu menggerutu kesal. Siapa sih, yang bertamu jam 7 begini? Kalau bukan orang penting Hibari akan langsung mengusirnya. Berajalan menghampiri pintu depan yang bel rumahnya berbunyi semakin sering. "Tsk. Tunggu sebentar…" membuka kunci pintu rumahnya—yang langsung membuat Hibari menyesal telah membuka pintu.

Baru kali ini mungkin Hibari Kyoya menyesal telah membuka pintu pada seseorang. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada; tak lupa dengan tatapan tajam yang di hadiahkan pada sang tamu. "Apa maumu—" tak menggunakan nada bertanya, dan malah menggantinya dengan nada suara dingin saat mendapati seseorang berambut pirang yang saat ini tengah tersenyum lebar pada seakan mengabaikan tatapan 'pergi-dari-sini'-nya. "… _Haneuma_."

Yang lebih tinggi itu sudah paham benar dengan sifat dan sikap lelaki berambut hitam di depannya. "Lama tak jumpa, Kyoya," dan karena sudah kebal dengan tatapan tajam Hibari itulah ia malah semakin melebarkan cengirannya. "Ahaha. Kau tak berubah juga, Kyoya,"

Mengabaikan perakataan pria yang lebih tua darinya, Hibari bertanya lagi. "Katakan apa tujuanmu datang kemari," si mata sipit mengeluakan tonfanya—entah dari mana—kemudian mengacungkannya pada san tamu tak diundang. "—atau _kamikorosu_."

… Ia menyeringai.

"Huwaa—tu-tunggu dulu, Kyoya! Aku datang ke mari kan, karena ingin mengunjungi mantan muridku. Hanya itu." Panik melanda Cavallone _Decimo_ itu saat lelaki yang disebut mantan muridnya itu sudah mengeluarkan senjata kesayangannya. Masa, begitu datang sambutannya malah seperti ini sih?

"Aku tak menerima alasan." Genggaman pada tonfanya semakin mengerat. "Siapapun yang sudah mengganggu ketenanganku. Harus digigit samp—"

"Oya. Ada siapa, Kyoya?" Suara Mukuro menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua orang di depan pintu rumah mereka. Penasaran ada ribut-ribut apa, gadis berambut biru itu menghampiri kekasihnya hanya untuk menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang dikenalnya. Dan karena sudah berada di sana mau tak mau kedua orang sumber ribut itupun ikut menoleh.

Hibari ber-_facepalm_ ria. Sementara Mukuro sudah berkeringat dingin duluan—apalagi saat melihat Cavallone itu hanya menganga lebar dengan kedua mata yang juga sama kondisinya, menatap ke arah si rambut biru. Tetapi yang membuat pasangan kekasih berkode '6918'(?) itu mengerutkan dahi adalah keadaan si pirang yang—entah kenapa—kurang lebih ciri-cirinya seperti ini:

Matanya terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar—seperti habis melihat fenomena misteri, mulutnya mengeluarkan kalimat yan tidak koheren; serta sulit dimengerti. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kea rah Mukuro yang semakin heran plus mau tak mau _sweatdrop_ juga dikarenakan tingkah makhluk pirang di hadapannya itu. Namun, dari kesemua ciri-ciri yang tadi disebutkan yang paling aneh adalah—

-Kenapa _Haneuma_ satu itu wajahnya memerah tidak jelas saat melihat dirinya begitu, coba? Hingga membuat seorang Rokudo Mukuro sampai dibuat merinding disko.

Mukuro sudah siap menerima—mau tak mau—jika Dino mengetahui identitas aslinya. Maka dengan begitu hancur sudah reputasi Mukuro sebagai seme ter-seksi sekaligus termesum versi KHR(?), dengan satu kalimat dari Dino yang nantinya akan mengungkap identitasnya. MukurogamauMukurogamaugamauuu!

Namun pada akhirnya, dugaan mereka—MukuHiba—tentang terungkapnya jati diri(?) Mukuro oleh Dino lansung terbantahkan. Sebuah kalimat abnormal yang menurut mereka termasuk—kalian (mungkin)—meluncur begitu saja dari makhluk pirang satu itu karena ia berkata—

.

.

.

"Cantik sekaliii! Siapa gadis itu, Kyoya?"

Krik.

EEEEEEHHH?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Translate: **

[1] **Dalam bahasa Jepang, **_**Hibari**_ _**skylark**_**, **_**Kuma**_**= beruang**.

**A/N: **

Yosh, ketemu lagi dengan sayaaaa!

Hei, kan udah saya bilang jangan bosen-bosen liat fic saya ini yang (mungkin) selalu ada di urutan daftar pertama di FFN bagian 6918. Ehehe~ #ditampol.

Hmm… padahal saya udah punya ide bikin fic oneshoot 6918—bahkan udah diketik setengahnya kok! Tapi mood saya belum juga kembali buat lanjutin fic oneshoot itu. Jadi—yah, gitu deh *maksudnyaapa*

Pokoknya tolong kalian baca dan review saja yak lo udah publish. #sujud2

Oya, satu lagi. Klo kalian melihat ada typo atau semacamnya langsung bilang aja ya? Saya terima kritik & saran, kok. Akhir kata,

Mind to Review, please? #sodorin review


	4. Blue Princess From The Hell

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! By Amano Akira**

-**except**, **Mukuro and Hibari belongs to each other**—

**Thank's to:**

**Tsukimori Len 00**, **Rokudo Renna**, **DaeAl. 6918. PineappleSkylark**, **Monochrome-Live**, **Authorjelek**, **Enzan Blaze**, **Neliel Minoru**, **Amrts 7227**, **sheila-ela**, **Minazuki. Amaya**, **takukai**, **shizuo Miyuki**, **Demoneolith Ravena**

**Thank's for read, fave, follow and reviews, Ladies~!**

.

**Chapter 04**

[ **Blue Princess From The Hell** ]

.

**Previous Chapter**

Namun pada akhirnya, dugaan mereka—MukuHiba—tentang terungkapnya jati diri(?) Mukuro oleh Dino lansung terbantahkan. Sebuah kalimat abnormal yang menurut mereka termasuk—kalian (mungkin)—meluncur begitu saja dari makhluk pirang satu itu karena ia berkata—

.

.

.

"Cantik sekaliii! Siapa gadis itu, Kyoya?"

Krik.

EEEEEEHHH?

.

**~X0X~**

Namanya Rokudo Mukuro (mungkin). Seorang lelaki yang saat ini sedang memasuki masa kedewasaannya. Ia yang katanya telah menjalani enam kehidupan itu, kini merasa di kehidupannya yang sekarang ini lebih buruk dari kehidupan-kehidupan sebelumnya. Bukan. Bukan masalah kesulitan dalam asmara yang membuat lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut, merasa hidupnya saat ini menjadi buruk.

Maaf saja, ya. Bukannya bermaksud menyombongkan diri atau apalah. Kalau hanya soal percintaan, lelaki bersurai biru indigo itu tak pernah punya kesulitan berarti. Sedikit pengecualian saat ia—kalau memakai bahasa gaulnya—pedekate dengan Hibari Kyoya yang merupakan rival abadinya mungkin. Karena saat itu Mukuro memang sedikit kesulitan untuk menaklukkan pemuda yang katanya paling kuat se-Namimori tersebut. Tetapi selebihnya tidak ada masalah, bukan? Buktinya sekarang pemuda itu kini sudah—ehem, resmi menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya. Jadi, tidak ada masalah, kan?

Eh? Jadi kalian juga mengira Mukuro itu tak laku di kalangan para wanita, ya!

Jangan salah, lho. Mukuro itu sangat popular; bahkan bukan hanya menarik perhatian para gadis, para pria pun mau tak mau akan menaruh perhatian padanya. Entah menaruh perhatian dalam hal apa. Bahkan jika pria beriris dwiwarna itu mau, ia bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan gadis seperti apapun yang ia kehendaki hanya dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata, lho. Hebat kan?

Mukuro memiliki wajah yang tampan. Rambut panjangnya yang sebiru langit malam itu selalu tampak berkilau kala diterpa cahaya, dan anehnya kulitnya tetap halus dan putih bersih padahal jika mengingat apa pekerjaannya hal itu jelas mengherankan. Otaknya cerdas—jika tak ingin dibilang licik, ia juga lumayan mahir ilmu beladiri. Dan berbagai macam kelebihan lainnya—yang jika aku sebutkan di sini mungkin akan memakan banyak halaman.

Namun sayangnya—atau untungnya?—ia justru memilih untuk memilih pendamping hidup yang juga bergender sama sepertinya. Dan karena itu hal ini perlu di garis bawahi 'Rokudo Mukuro hanya tertarik pada Hibari Kyoya'. Nah, karena itu Mukuro tak pernah melirik pada yang orang lain.

Terus—kenapa tadi ia bilang kehidupannya buruk, coba?

Oh, itu pasti tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena hal ini.

"Kyoya, Kyoya… siapa nama gadis itu?" Cavallone _Decimo_ itu bertanya sembari merajuk pemuda berambut hitam di dekatnya. "E-EEHH~ kok pertanyaanku tidak dijaw—" dan hantaman tonfa dari yang berambut hitam menjadi jawabannya. Tak lupa dengan _deathglare_ khasnya.

"Berisik kau_, Haneuma_."

Mengacuhkan Hibari, si rambut pirang itu malah dengan beraninya masuk lebih dalam; menghampiri Mukuro yang termangu di depan pintu—tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. _Haneuma_ itu tadi tidak menyebut namanya. Yang itu berarti-

"Siapa namamu, Nona?"

Wao. Identitasnya tidak ketahuan, lho!

Tapi sepertinya justru itu malah menjadi pembukaan masalah baru. Inilah dia masalah yang tadi Mukuro anggap sebagai bagian dari enam kehidupan masa lampaunya yang terburuk. Dan masalah barunya itu adalah si _Haneuma_ itu kelihatannya naksir pada sosok versi perempuan miliknya.

Mengabaikan _deathglare_ Hibari yang jelas-jelas tak menyukai kehadirannya di sini. Dino yang sudah sampai di depan Mukuro melebarkan senyumnya. "Kok nggak dijawab, siiiih~?"

Yang sontak membuat Mukuro—bahkan Hibari juga—ikut merinding mendengarnya. Bukan kata-katanya, tapi nada suara si pirang itu yang—entah kenapa—terdengar seperti om-om pedofilia sedang menggoda gadis remaja.

Krik.

-padahalmemangbenarkok.

…

EH? Bagus sih, sebenarnya Cavallone itu tak menyadari ia Mukuro. Dan ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"E—Eh, namaku…"

Bagus sekali Mukuro! Sekarang ia tak terpikirkan nama apapun untuk dirinya.

"He? Masa kau lupa namamu sendiri?" Dino kembali bertanya pada gadis cantik berambut indigo di hadapannya; tanpa melepaskan nada suara plus senyum pedofil-nya.

"Tsk. Namanya 'Ao'…"

Dua orang yang ada di dekatnya kompak menoleh begitu mendengar suara Hibari yang—akhirnya- menimpali pembicaraan mereka. Yang berambut hitam sudah merasa risih karena pagi harinya tergangggu oleh kedatangan (mantan) tutornya.

"Eh? 'Ao', Kyoya?" Dino bertanya pada Hibari sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

Mungkin wajar sebenarnya jika Dino sampai menggaruk kepalanya seperti itu. Bahkan Mukuro pun tak habis pikir, kenapa Kyoya-nya memberinya nama yang terdengar seperti anak laki-laki itu padanya, coba? Padahal sekarang ia jelas-jelas sedang versi(?) perempuan. Tetapi keraguan Mukuro pada sang kekasih yang tadinya ia tidak punya '_sense of name_' itu langsung hilang begitu Hibari melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi sepertinya tertunda.

"… Namanya '_Aoi_'**[1]**."

Bos berambut pirang cerah tersebut menepukkan kepalan tangannya sambil berseru. "Oh—begitu…" seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, setelah melihat penampakan luar sang gadis. "… Pantas saja namamu 'Aoi', ya!" Oho. Jadi ternyata maksud Hibari itu toh, kirain apaan. Krik.

Sementara yang berambut hitam mendengus kesal. "Kalau kau tidak ada urusan, lebih baik kau per-"

"Tapi—memangnya, gadis itu siapa-mu, Kyoya?" Cavallone kembali. Memotong kata-kata Hibari. Sumpah, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis manis berambut biru itu. Entah kenapa, Dino merasa familiar pada rambut sang gadis. Apa mungkin mereka pernah bertemu ya? Matanya cokelatnya menyipit curiga; lagaknya sudah seperti seorang ibu yang mencurigai anak gadisnya sedang hamil di luar nikah saja.

Dengan asal, plus tidak pakai pikir panjang Hibari langsung menjawab. "Dia saudara jauhku," ia benar-benar tak punya ide lain tentang hal ini lagi pula, dan ia tak mengira _Haneuma_ itu akan menginterogasinya sampai seperti ini. "… Kebetulan ia sedang ingin berlibur di sini."

Mukuro mengerjap tak percaya setelah—sejak tadi-hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan meyakinkan—tapi penuh kebohongan—yang Hibari ucapkan dengan ekspresi plus nada datar khasnya. Mukuro berpendapat, kekasihnya itu cocok jadi bintang film.

… Bintang film sebagai pemeran patung, maksudnya.

Yang tetapi, justru membuat Dino semakin penasaran. "Hoe? Masa, sih? Bukannya kau tidak punya saudara, Kyoya?"—dan hantaman keras tonfa metal sukses mengenai sang bos Cavallone.

"… _Kamikorosu_."

O-Oi, Tuan Cavallone. Hibari Kyoya memang tidak pernah cerita tentang keluarganya, tetapi bukan berarti ia tak punya saudara, kan?

Mengeratkan genggamannya pada tonfa, Hibari menatap tajam pada ia yang tengah meringis kesakitan. "Pergi dari sini."

Ucapannya tak terdengar main-main. Hibari Kyoya tentunya akan melakukan segala hal demi apapun—terutama demi ketenangannya. Jangankan menggigit sampai mati seekor _Haneuma_, satu peleton gajah-pun pasti sanggup ia bereskan sendirian. _For your information_, nih ia pasti akan menumpas-tuntas sampai ke akar-akarnya(?) apalagi jika menyangkut soal pengganggu mangsanya, seperti yang satu ini contohnya.

"Huuuh~ Ya sudah, kalau begitu…" Dino merengut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang jadi korban 'ciuman' tonfa mantan muridnya. "Aku pulang saja~" yang entah kenapa nada suaranya seperti sedang merajuk.

"Hmph. Bagus kalau begitu."

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Dino berjalan ke arah pintu; melewati Hibari yang masih memasang _deathglare_ andalannya. Namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu pagar pasangan yaoi kesayangan kita ini, Dino membalikkan badan; menatap Mukuro langsung tepat di matanya. "Kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi ya, Cantik~"

Dan ia buru-buru lari menghindar saat tonfa Hibari melayang ke arahnya; hampir mengenai wajahnya. Kemudian tonfa metal itu sukses menabrak tembok rumah seberang; dan menimbulkan dentingan saat jatuh di jalanan beraspal. Yap! Herbivora Cavallone itu suda berlari kabur entah kemana. Meninggalkan Hibari dengan mood buruknya.

"_Kamikorosu_."

**~X0X~**

**Vongola HQ – Ruang penelitian**

"Giannini-_san_, bagaimana serumnya?"

_Decimo_ bersurai cokelat saat ini sedang berada di ruangan khusus milik ahli mekanik dari Vongola itu. Ia ingin memastikan bagaimana perkembangan hasil penelitiannya mengenai serum untuk Mukuro. Merasa kedatangan tamu, yang ditanya pun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sejauh ini semuanya lancar-lancar saja kok, _Juudaime_." Pria bertubuh tambun tersebut dapat melihat bosnya menghela napas lega sambil mengelus dada.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu…" Tsuna agaknya merasa sedikit lega mendengar pernyataan ahli mekanik tersebut. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di keluarganya ini, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut perkara _Mist Guardian_ dan _Cloud_-nya. Dan karena didasarkan perasaannya itu ia mencoba mengecek perkembangan hasil kerja Giannini.

"Heh! Awas saja ya, kalau sampai serumnya gagal!" penyandang nama 'Gokudera' tersebut mengancam sang mekanik malang.

Oh—kalian tanya kenapa dia ada di sana? Padahal jawabannya sudah jelas kok, karena Gokudera Hayato adalah tangan kanan sang Vongola _Decimo_—benar, kan? Lagipula selain itu, seperti yang sudah ditegaskan di chapter kemarin(?), sedikit banyak kasus ini juga disebabkan olehnya. Dan jika kita bicara soal Gokudera, pasti dimanapun sang Badai berada di sana pasti ada—

"Ahaha… Jangan begitu Gokudera."

-Yamamoto Takeshi. Tawa renyah dari mantan pemain baseball tersebut nyaring seperti biasa.

"Diam kau, _Yakyuu-baka_!"

"Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar…" Tsuna berusaha melerai mereka. Sebenarnya sih, hanya Gokudera yang paling mudah terpancing emosinya.

"Che!"

"Ahaha…"

Tsuna menghela napas panjang melihat mereka berdua yang selalu seperti ini; tak pernah berubah juga meski sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Untungnya saja, meskipun _Strom Guardian_-nya kurang menyukai sang _Rain Guardian_, tetapi mereka tak pernah terlihat sampai benar-benar bertengkar seperti Mukuro dan Hibari. Tsuna juga mengetahui bahwa biarpun pasangan rival itu itu sudah menikah secara resmi di gereja waktu itu**[2]**, mereka tetap baku hantam—meski sudah tak sesering dulu lagi sih.

_Decimo_ berwajah _moe_ itu heran, kenapa mereka—Mukuro dan Hibari—yang tak pernah terlihat akur, justru pada akhirnya malah mengikat janji di altar? Tsuna jadi berpikir ulang pada istilah 'Benci Jadi Cinta' itu ternyata ada. Buktinya? tentu saja dua orang rival yang selalu tiada hari tanpa bertarung itu. Ahaha. Tsuna tidak tahu ya, kalau ternyata Yamamoto dan Gokudera juga punya hubungan lain dibalik pertengkaran mereka. Terimalah nasib, bahwa yang namanya orang cakep itu suka seenaknya sendiri, Tsuna!

"Oh iya! Karena kemarin Mukuro langsung pulang, aku jadi tak bisa melihatnya." Yamamoto akhirnya memecah keheningan yang tadinya hanya diisi oleh suara alat-alat yang Giannini gunakan dalam eksperimennya. "Aku sebenarnya penasaran ingin melihat. Ahaha… pastinya cantik, ya?"

Yang sekilas langsung dibalas delikan dari Gokudera.

Teriakan frustasi Giannini membatalkan niat Gokudera untuk melempari Yamamoto dengan dinamitnya.

"BISA KALIAN PERGI DARI SINI? AKU TAK BISA KOSENTRASIIII!"

**~X0X~**

Sekali lagi—untuk yang kedua kalinya, Mukuro merasa ingin memutar waktu. Agar ia tak perlu di hadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Tadi ia baru saja selesai makan malam dengan Hibari, dan begitu mendengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi yang bersurai biru indigo langsung mengambil inisiatif membuka pintu. Dan di detik itu juga, ia lansung menyesal telah membuka pintu.

Karena orang yang sangat tidak ia sukai—dalam berbagai hal—muncul kembali. Pria berambaut pirang cerah, dengan mata cokelatnya dan juga tak lupa senyum lebarnya; apalagi saat ia tahu yang membuka pintu, adalah orang yang menjadi tujuannya datang kemari malam-malam seperti ini.

"Ada perlu apa kemari lagi, hmm… Tuan Cavallone?"

"Ehehe… selamat malam, Aoi-_chan_." Seakan tak mempedulikan (lagi) nada ketus yang sengaja Mukuro pasang padanya, Dino tersenyum lebar pada gadis—yang menurutnya—sangat manis apalagi saat yang bersangkutan sedang berwajah galak seperti ini.

Mukuro mengerutkan dahi. Sejak kapan ia mengizinkan Cavallone itu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '_chan_'? Sepertinya orang ini memang tidak mempan hanya dengan kata-kata ketus saja—sepertinya memang perlu menggunakan kekerasan jika ingin mengusirnya.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Ia kan tidak punya alasan untuk mengusirnya. Justru jika ia mengusir si pirang ini, maka akan timbul kecurigaan padanya seperti; untuk apa ia mengusir Cavallone? Berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan otomatis akan lansung tersambung pada masalah perubahan gendernya ini. lalu terjadilah keributan—mengingat bagaimana sifat Dino tentunya. Itu artinya Mukuro harus tetap berpura-pura sebagai gadis biasa(?) yang inosen, lalu menjalankan sandiwara ini sampai waktu serumya selesai?

-Merepotkan.

"Hoe? Kok bengong, sih?" Mukuro mengerjapkan matanya saat Dino melambaikan tangan di depan matanya. "Jadi aku boleh masuk? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Mukuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 'Ada yang ingin dibicarakan?' memangnya apa itu? Namun setelah mengabaikan tanda tanya dalam pikirannya ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dan berkata. "… Baiklah, kau boleh masuk."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehehe… Kau tidak menyuguhkan minuman untuk tamumu ini, Kyoya?"

Sementara yang ditanya hanya menatap tajam makhluk pirang di hadapannya. "Aku tak pernah merasa mengundangmu ke rumahku,"

Dino menunduk dengan _sweatdrop_ menggantung di kepalanya. Jawaban yang sudah ia duga sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa tetap saja rasanya menusuk juga saat sang mantan murid mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah datarnya. Saat ini Dino dan dua orang pemilik rumah sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Hibari dan Mukuro duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang, sementara Dino duduk di sofa _single_ tepat di hadapan mereka berdua.

Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, sang mantan prefek berkata dengan nada dingin khasnya. "Cepat katakan apa urusanmu, dan enyahlah dari sini."

Dino tersenyum miris; entah ia harus senang atau tidak, karena mantan muridnya itu tak berubah sedikitpun. Sedetik kemudian senyum sang bos Cavallone itu melebar kembali, saat mengingat tujuan utamanya datang kemari. Pemilik rambut pirang cerah tersebut menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal—bingung mau langsung bicara atau basa-basi dahulu, tapi melihat _deathglare_ Hibari yang sudah terpasang sejak tadi, sepertinya ia memang harus _to the point_.

"Sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari ada kaitannya dengan Aoi-_chan_…"

Dan di detik itu juga Mukuro merasa bahwa kedatangan Dino sekarang benar-benar bukan pertanda baik, padahal tadi pagi saja sudah cukup menghebohkan saat mengingat kenyataan bahwa si pirang itu jatuh cinta pada sosoknya versi perempuan—dan sekarang apa lagi?

Sementara Hibari langsung menaikkan level _deathglare_-nya—entah bagaimana caranya—herbivora Cavallone itu berani memanggil mangsanya dengan embel-embel menjijkkan itu? Padahal ia saja tidak pernah, lho!

Apalagi saat Dino melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi dengan mata berbinar seraya menatap sang gadis. Yang lansung membuat pairing ter-_extreme_ kita—hampir—jantungan, dan kalimat itu adalah-

"Ehehe… besok aku ingin mengajak Ao-_chan_ kencan, kau mau tidak?"

… krik.

APAAAAAAAAA?

**TBC**

**Ket:**

**[1]** Rasanya saya seharusnya ga perlu ngejelasin lagi kan, klo nama Mukuro '_**Aoi**_' itu artinya warna **biru**? Karena tentunya kalian ladies sekalian pasti udah pada tahu. soal nama si papa (baca: Mukuro), tadinya saya mau kasih nama '_**Sora**_'. Saya mau kasih nama 'Sora' karena nama itu punya arti yang indah. Biru-merah di mata Mukuro, menurut saya seperti dua warna langit yang berbeda; biru untuk langit di pagi/siang hari, sedangkan merah untuk langit senja—gimana? Pas banget kan! *bangga sendiri* Tapi ga jadi, soalnya takut malahan merujuk ke arah si Tsuna—kalian ngerti to, maksud saya? #Plakk!

Akhirnya saya berubah haluan(?) jadi 'Aoi' aja. Lagian menurut saya ya, nama 'Sora' itu rasanya lebih klop untuk cowok deh. Yah—ini sih pendapat masing2 ;) eh, tapi nama 'Aoi' juga bagus kok! klo liat warna biru ga tau kenapa saya langsung kepikiran Mukuro. Makanya, akhirnya nama (palsu) Mukuro jadi 'Aoi'. Selamat ya, Papa~! *nyalamin Mukuro* #diceburinkeneraka

**[2]** Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan baca fic saya yang berjudul '**Ikatan Abadi**':D Itu semacam cerita sebelum kejadian gender blending-nya Mukuro dimulai. Jadi baca aja sendiri, ya! *lohkokmalahpromosi*

.

.

Dan- mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, bagi para ladies yang udah nunggu chapter lanjutannya *sapajugayangnungguin* #dijejelin tonfa

Saya akan selalu mengusahakan agar cepat update, kok! jadi, jangan bosan2nya membaca fic ini ya? ^_^b

Masih bersediakah para ladies membaca, menikmati(?) serta me-review fic ini *kedip2 nista* #dikemplang

Akhir kata(?)—

**Mind to Review, please?**


	5. Date with Bucking Bronco  part I

**katekyo Hitman Reborn!** By **Amano Akira**

**-**Except, Mukuro and Hibari belongs to each other**—**

**Thank's to review chapter 4**:

**Zoealya** and **Authorjelek**

**And thank's for read, fave, follow and reviews, Ladies!^^**

**Warning**:

**Gender blending**/**shounen-ai**/**gaje**/**lebay**/**kemungkinan OOC & typo**(s)

.

**Chapter 5**

[ **Date with Bucking Bronco** – **part I** ]

.

**Previous Chapter**

"Sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari ada kaitannya dengan Aoi-_chan_…"

Dan di detik itu juga Mukuro merasa bahwa kedatangan Dino sekarang benar-benar bukan pertanda baik, padahal tadi pagi saja sudah cukup menghebohkan saat mengingat kenyataan bahwa si pirang itu jatuh cinta pada sosoknya versi perempuan—dan sekarang apa lagi?

Sementara Hibari langsung menaikkan level _deathglare_-nya—entah bagaimana caranya—herbivora Cavallone itu berani memanggil mangsanya dengan embel-embel menjijkkan itu? Padahal ia saja tidak pernah, lho!

Apalagi saat Dino melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi dengan mata berbinar seraya menatap sang gadis. Yang lansung membuat pairing ter-_extreme_ kita—hampir—jantungan, dan kalimat itu adalah-

"Ehehe… besok aku ingin mengajak Ao-_chan_ kencan, kau mau tidak?"

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**Kediaman Mukuro-Hibari**

"Bagaimana Mukuro-_sama_? Cocok untukmu, kan?"

Seorang pria—err gadis bermabut indigo, tengah mematut diri di depan cermin. Dahinya berkerut; sedikit menggambarkan bagaimana _mood_-nya saat ini. sementara gadis lainnya (yang ini asli, lho!) yang berdiri tak jauh dari uhuk—gadis pertama, hanya menahan senyum sembari menggelengkan kepala atas respon yang diberikan sang tu—_cough_, nonanya.

"Ini terlihat—" Mukuro terlihat kesulitan untuk menggambarkan keadaannya yang sekarang. "—sedikit aneh, mungkin? Kufufu…" ia dapat melihat dari sudut matanya, Chrome menaikkan alis.

"Apanya yang aneh, Mukuro-_sama_?"

Masih menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin dengan ekspresi yang kuarang lebih seperti '_what the hell_?'-nya, Mukuro tak habis pikir kenapa ia yang dijuluki mantan kriminal ini malah memakai pakaian seperti ini. Mau dikemanakan gelarnya sebagai seme ter-hot sekaligus ter-mesum se-Vongola?

Ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya pakaian apa sih yang Mukuro pakai sampai yang bersangkutan berekspresi seperti habis melihat hantu?

Hell—sebenarnya hanya atasan lengan panjang sewarna lavender yang terbuat dari bahan kaos yang agak longgar, sementara bawahannya short-pants hitam, kira-kira 10 cm di atas lutut—hingga memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus.

Cukup mengherankan memang, mengingat bahwa Mukuro itu lelaki, tetapi justru berkaki mulus—_full_ tanpa bulu sedikitpun. Bahkan tidak hanya kakinya saja yang yang tanpa bulu, seluruh tubuhnya pun juga sama, lho!

_Cough_—lupakan.

Sedangkan untuk alas kakinya, Ia menggunakan stocking hitam dan sepatu boots berwarna sama yang panjangnya tepat di bawah lutut. Untuk gaya rambut, Chrome-nya itu sudah membantunya berdandan dengan cara mengikat satu surai indigonya dengan pita putih. Membuatnya tampil lebih 'segar' dengan gaya kuncir tinggi di kepalanya. Manis, bukan?—_coughcough_.

Sumpah demi apa coba, kenapa ia harus berpenampilan seperti ini hanya untuk seekor _haneuma_, sih? padahal ia kan tadi malam bisa menendang Cavallone itu ke luar dari rumahnya, lalu bersikap seperti tidak tahu apa-apa. Terus kenapa ia sampai mau melakukan hal ini, coba?

Mukuro berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya kemudian membukanya perlahan, hanya untuk mendapati sosok skylark kesayangannya yang masih terlelap di balik buntalan selimut. Ia menghampiri Hibari di atas tempat tidur mereka; mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk membelai pipi lembut sang kekasih.

Ya—kau benar. Alasan Mukuro menerima ajakan kencan Dino bukan karena ia ada perasaan pada pria pirang itu. Tetapi lebih karena ia ingin Kyoya-nya itu jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri, atau bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat Mukuro ia didekati orang lain. Yah, walaupun tanpa hal itu, sebenarnya _Mist guardian_ itu sudah tahu apa yang dirasakan Hibari.

Pemilik surai berwarna indigo tersebut menatap wajah lelap sang kekasih dengan tatapannya yang lembut—tatapan yang hanya untuk Kyoya-nya seorang. Bibirnya mengeja kata demi kata yang membentuk sederet kalimat indah yang berbunyi…

"_Ti amo_, Kyoya…"

Sepertinya serentetan adegan romantis di beberapa paragraf di atas langsung runtuh, saat Mukuro mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi masam. Dan itu ketika ia mendengar suara klakson mobil yang—tanpa dilihat siapa pemiliknya—ia sudah tahu.

Ya, ya, ya—kalian benar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bos berambut pirang yang biasa dipanggil Dino(saurus) itu?

"Mukuro-_sama_, Dino-_san_ sudah—" interupsi.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu," dengan ekspresi wajah 'ogah-ogahan'nya, Mukuro menjawab dengan nada malas. "Kau lebih baik ke baw—"

Din! Din! Diiin! Diiiiiin!

-Demi kecoa kecebur got. Apa sih yang dipikirkan si _haneuma_ itu sampai mengklakson berkali-kali seperti itu? Memangnya ia pikir Mukuro itu tuli apa? Ditambah lagi, ini adalah _weekend_ yang artinya banyak orang menghabiskan waktu mereka di rumah untuk istirahat. Memangnya ia mau membangunkan seisi komplek?

Menghela napas kemudian Mukuro berkata. "Chrome, cepat kau temui makhluk itu. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia membangunkan seisi komplek perumahan ini."

"Baiklah, Mukuro-_sama_…" dan tubuh gadis bersurai ungu tua itupun tertelan di balik pintu kamar sang majikan.

…

Mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah wajah pangeran tidur-nya, yang—entah kenapa tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan suara klakson mobil si kuda pincang(?). Mukuro tentu mengerti dengan benar, haneuma itu pasti tak akan pergi dari sini sebelum ia ke luar. Dan kedatangan Dino tentunya tak akan membawa dampak positif bagi kekasihnya; baik saat tidur, maupun saat ia terbangun.

"Kufufu… aku pergi dulu ya, Kyoya."

Sumpah. Lagaknya Mukuro barusan itu, sudah seperti seorang suami yang hendak meninggalkan sang istri bekerja di negeri antah-berantah saja.

Pengguna ilusi itu mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir pucat sang kekasih. Kemudian ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya, enggan rasanya ia turun ke bawah menemui si pirang itu. Meraih knop pintu kamarnya—dan Hibari—kemudian menutupnya dengan perlahan.

Tanpa Mukuro ketahui bahwa sejak tadi seseorang yang ia kira sedang tidur ternyata mendengar seluruh kata-katanya sampai akhir dalam diam. Dua iris abu-abu itu mengikuti gerakan Mukuro hingga ia menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan tatapan sulit ditebak.

"_Kamikorosu_, Rokudo Mukuro."

.

.

.

.

.

Sumpah—jika bukan karena perkara "ingin mengetes kecemburuan Kyoya" ia tak akan pernah mau melakukan hal ini. Berapa pun bayarannya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, memangnya siapa yang mau membayarnya, sih?

"Mukuro-_sama_, kau masih ingat 'kuliah' yang aku berikan tadi pagi, kan?" kemudian ia tersenyum hangat saat dilihatnya sang majikan yang mengangguk kepala. "Kalau begitu, bawa ini."

Ia menyordorkan tas selempang mungil berwarna hitam dengan aksen pita putihnya yang manis pada Mukuro. Yang berambut bak blueberry ranum itu akhirnya meraih tas yang di sodorkan padanya dengan berat hati.

"Memangnya untuk ap—"

"AOI-_CHAN_~~~"

-Demi kuda lumping naik motor(?). Ngapain coba, si _haneuma_ pirang itu teriak-teriak segala? Memangnya Mukuro itu tuli apa? Eh—kok, terasa _de javu_ ya?

Lupakan.

Sang gadis muda bersurai indigo itu hanya mendengus kesal terhadap sikap makhluk pirang di dekatnya itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan di sini Tuan Cavallone? Kau tahu Kyoya-_san_ masih tidur?"

Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan kekesalan yang mungkin saja terpeta di wajahnya dengan senyum kecil. Tetapi, karena sangking dipaksakan, justru yang muncul malah senyum aneh dengan kedutan kecil di sudut bibirnya.

Entah karena tidak dapat menangkap unsur sebal di wajah Mukuro malah membuatnya berpikir bahwa wajah seperti itu adalah wajah termanis milik sang biru. EH?

Seperti anjing yang hendak dielus majikannya, Dino langsung menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar permintaan sang gadis biru plus antusiasme kelewat _over_.

"Tentu saja, Aoi-_chan_! Apapun untukmu seorang~"

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Mukuro merinding disko serta _sweatdrop _sebesar jagung bertengger di sisi kepalanya.

"Tsk. Ya sudah, ayo berangkat!" dengusnya sebal.

Ia berjalan mendahului Dino ke luar rumah—dan semakin _sweatdrop_ saat melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang berasal dari negara tempat tinggal pria itu, bertengger apik tepat di depan pintu pagar rumahnya.

Dasar _haneuma_. Pergi ke taman bermain Namimori, yang berjarak tak sampai 10 km saja pakai Ferrari. _Kamikorosu_.

Tapi dibanding pergi dengan sebuah mobil Ferrari, ia justru lebih heran dengan yang ini-

"Bos, ada yang perlu saya bantu?"

-Ia tak habis pikir, bahkan saat Dino kencan dengan seorang gadis (pura-puranya begitu!) ia malah membawa bapak-bapak itu ikut serta degannya?

Sudah—cukup. Ia benar-benar malas memikirkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kuda jingkrak itu. Jadi jangan ada pertanyaan lagi, oke?

…

Gelengan kepala dari sang atasan, rasanya bagi Romario sebagai jawaban mutlak. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian dengan segera membukakan pintu mobil penumpang bagi Dino setelah atasannya itu membukakan pintu untuk Mukuro. Ia pun duduk di kursi kemudi, dan mulai menyetir setelah menutup pintu mobil. Krik—kenapa jadi repot begitu sih?

Mobil berwarna mencolok itu pun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Chrome yang berdiri di ambang pintu rumah seraya berharap Mukuro tak lupa 'kuliah' yang tadi pagi ia berikan dan saat Hibari terbangun nanti, ia tak akan mengamuk lantaran pasangannya pergi dengan orang lain.

…Krik.

**~X0X~**

**Vongola HQ**

"Percepat jalanmu, _Yakyuu_-_baka_. Kita sekarang harus menjemput _Juudaime_ di ruangannya!"

Seorang pria berambut perak yang terdaftar dengan nama Gokudera Hayato mempercepat langkahnya. Sementara pria yang lainnya hanya tertawa renyah melihat tindakan buru-buru si rambut perak.

"Ahaha. Kurasa kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu, Gokudera."

Meski bicara begitu, pria yang dipanggil '_Yakyuu_-_baka_' atau bernama asli Yamamoto Takeshi oleh si perak tetap saja ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar; seakan berusaha menyamakan gerakan dari Gokudera.

"Dasar bodoh! Membuat bos menunggu lama, adalah sebuah hal yang tabu bagi seorang tangan kanan tahu!" ujarnya cepat, diiringi langkah kakinya yang semakin melebar.

Tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di sebuah ruangan berpintu dua dengan ornamen mewah terukir di hadapan mereka. Gokudera mengambil inisiatif untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan sang _Juudaime_. Ia pun langsung masuk diikuti Yamamoto, setelah mendengar suara bernada halus milik sang bos.

"_Juudaime_, apa kau ingin kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ahaha. Tapi, kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali, Tsuna. Apa perlu kubantu?" ia dapat melihat Tsuna yang tengah membereskan tumpukan kertas-kertas di atas meja; terlihat sibuk.

Seakan mengabaikan pemuda _deathglare_ si rambut perak yang jelas-jelas ingin mengatakan itu juga. Bagaimanapun juga, ialah tangan kanan Tsuna, lho! Dan tentu sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk membantu pekerjaan sang bos.

"Terima kasih, Yamamoto. Kebetulan, sekali tugasku mengecek berkas-berkas ini sudah selesai semua, kok." senyum lembut khas milik sang Vongola _Decimo_ seakan menghapus semua kekhawatiran dua orang di depannya. "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang."

"Baik, _Juudaime_!"

Mereka pun tanpa banyak bicara lagi segera pergi ke luar pekarangan mansion keluarga Vongola tempat mobil yang sudah disiapkan para pelayan terparkir.

Mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke suatu tempat…

.

.

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**Namimori Park **

Matahari yang bersinar cukup cerah di pagi musim semi Namimori ini, setidaknya tak terlalu panas jika dinikmati untuk orang-orang yang hendak liburan—atau mungkin malah ada yang hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur-tiduran saja.

_Why not_? Semua orang memang mungkin menikmati momen seperti ini. Err—mungkin tidak semua orang juga sih. karena ada satu orang yang justru berwajah masam dan sesekali mengutuki matahari yang bersinar cerah hari ini.

Ia menganggap, bahwa dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah seperti ini, maka dapat dipastikan beberapa jam ke depan nasibnya akan merana(?).

Ya—ya, kalian benar kok! orang itu adalah Rokudo Mukuro; seorang pria muda yang kini tertimpa musibah(?). Dikarenakan gender-nya yang berubah itulah, kini ia harus terjebak dengan seorang berambut pirang yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Eh—tunggu dulu. Tak semua hal buruk saja yang menimpanya, lho! Asal kalian tahu saja ya, ada satu sisi positif yang ia tahu berkat gender-nya saat ini. Sekarang gadis bersurai indigo itu mengetahui bahwa ternyata si kuda jingkrak itu _Straight_, _Ladies_!

Dengan terbuktinya Dino menyukai dirinya yang versi—_cough_—wanita, artinya ia tak perlu khawatir Kyoya-nya akan diambil oleh si kuda jingkrak itu kan?

Ahaha~ ternyata benar di balik semua musibah, pasti hidayah(?)nya, ya!

…Krik.

"Aoi-_chan_, ayo kita pergi ke sebelah sana!" tunjuk Dino ke tempat pengantrian jet-coaster, yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh sang gadis.

Namun saat mereka baru saja sampai, terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga; suara khas yang hanya dimiliki satu orang yang mereka (sangat) kenal. Suara yang membuat Mukuro menoleh dengan ekspresi horor saat melihatnya.

Orang yang kalian ketahui memiliki rambut putih salju dengan gaya acak-acakan, iris ungu terang, dan tak lupa sekantung marshmallow di tangannya. Nama orang itu adalah-

"Lama tak jumpa, _Haneuma_. Fufu~"

-Byakuran.

Dan kini sepertinya, sekarang Mukuro harus menarik kata-katanya di bagian- "Tak semua hal buruk saja yang menimpanya". Karena pada kenyataannya, justru lebih banyak hal buruk lainnya yang akan ia hadapi di hari kedua gender blending-nya…

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Oya oya~ halo, Ladies! Ketemu lagi dengan saya~ ^w^/

Wah, ga terasa udah sampai chap 5 ya? Sebentar lagi (mungkin) bakal tamat ceritanya, apalagi sekarang udah hari ke-2 Muku berubah kan? Tinggal satu hari lagi menunggu, baru sehabis itu serumnya (mungkin) jadi lho! Karena ke depannya akan lebih banyak kejadian2 yg duga~ *slapped*

Untuk **Rokudo Renna**-_san_, tuh sesusai janji, saya pakai ide Anda lho! Ide tentang baju fem!Muku. ada lagi yang punya ide buat baju Mukuro? Klo ada, cukup bilang saja. Nanti klo menarik, saya akan coba masukkan ke fic ^^

[**Sedikit Spoiler**]

Dan sesuai janji saya di chapter2 awal, saya akan memunculkan adegan 18fem!69, karena bakal adegan semi-rate M. Tapi klo Ladies ada yg ga setuju, kasih tahu saya ya! Supaya bikin semua Ladies bahagia. Tapi saya tidak akan memberi tahu di chap mana ada adegan 18fem!69-nya. Itu masih Ra-ha-si-a! #ditendang

Klo Ladies setuju angkat tangan! Mari kita jadikan Mukuro uke sesekali.

Akhir kata,

**Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca.**

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~

**Mind to review, Ladies?**


	6. Date with Bucking Bronco - part II

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! By Amano Akira**

-except, Mukuro and Hibari belongs to each other—

**Thank's to:**

**Akuoku, Rhiani, Demoneolith Ravena, Nato Apple, Nobarachan**

**Thank's for read, review and fave, Ladies~!**

**Warning:**

**Dfem69**/**100fem69** (mungkin)/**18fem69** (nanti).

**Hati-hati dengan kemungkinan adegan lebay di dalam sini, Ladies!**

.

**Chapter 6**

[ **Date with Bucking Bronco – part II** ]

.

**Previous chapter**

Namun saat mereka baru saja sampai, terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga; suara khas yang hanya dimiliki satu orang yang mereka (sangat) kenal. Suara yang membuat Mukuro menoleh dengan ekspresi horor saat melihatnya.

Orang yang kalian ketahui memiliki rambut putih salju dengan gaya acak-acakan, iris ungu terang, dan tak lupa sekantung marshmallow di tangannya. Nama orang itu adalah-

"Lama tak jumpa, _Haneuma_. Fufu~"

-Byakuran.

Dan kini sepertinya, sekarang Mukuro harus menarik kata-katanya di bagian- "Tak semua hal buruk saja yang menimpanya". Karena pada kenyataannya, justru lebih banyak hal buruk lainnya yang akan ia hadapi di hari kedua gender blending-nya…

.

**~X0X~**

**Namimori Park**

Gawat.

Itulah satu kata yang terbayang di benak Mukuro saat melihat kehadiran Byakuran saat ini. Yang berambut biru sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa maniak marshmallow itupun turut serta memeriahkan penderitaannya saat ini. Iya—jangankan Mukuro, yang sedang mengetik fic ini juga sebelumnya tidak pernah berpikir akan memasukkan si rambut putih itu dalam fic-nya, lho.

…

Lupakan.

Pokoknya, ia harus buru-buru menghindar. Sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan Mukuro, tetapi diharapkan para _Ladies_.

Saat ini ia berdiri di belakang tubuh Dino—yang saat ini sedang mengobrol entah-apa dengan Byakuran—dengan ukuran tubuhnya saat ini, karena memungkinkan dirinya tertupi sedikit. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa tenang, bukan? Karena cepat atau lambat, haneuma itu pasti akan mengenalkan dirinya pada Byakuran—dan otomatis mereka akan bertatap muka. Asal tahu saja ya, menipu Byakuran lebih sulit dibanding Dino.

Buktinya?

Kalian ingat kan, dengan kejadian sewaktu Mukuro menyamar menjadi si Leonardo Lippi atau Guido Greco? Padahal ia sudah menyamar plus berakting menjadi seorang pemuda lugu—yang jelas-jelas berkebalikan dengan sifat aslinya—dengan sempurna, tetapi kenapa pria dengan surai biru gelap itu tetap saja ketahuan, ya?

Kalau yang waktu itu saja ketahuan, apalagi yang sekarang, coba?

Membuka tas selempang mungil yang dibawakan Chrome tadi, dan ia bersyukur menemukan sapu tangan biru. Yang penting, ia harus menghindar dulu!

Sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan sapu tangan tadi, ia sengaja berkata dengan nada yang dilembut-lembutkan—supaya tidak ketahuan— "_A_-_ano_… boleh aku permisi ke toilet sebentar?"

Dino menoleh saat mendengar suara sang pujaan hati(?), sambil menampilkan senyum blink-blink, ia berkata. "Tentu saja, silahkan Ao-_chan_." Dan tanpa banyak babibu lagi, ia langsung berlari ke arah toilet yang kebetulan letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Cavallone _Decimo_ itu tertawa. "Sepertinya benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, ya?"

Sementara Byakuran hanya melongo. "Itu siapa?"

"Oh—itu Aoi, dia saudara jauh Kyoya. Untuk sementara waktu, sekarang ia tinggal di rumah Kyoya untuk liburan."

Yang berambut putih salju itu mengerutkan dahinya. Meski tadi gadis itu menutupi kepalanya dengan sapu tangan, tetapi Byakuran bisa melihat rambut ekor kudanya yang tak tertutupi sapu tangan; dan mendapati warna biru indigo yang tak asing untuknya.

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**Sementara itu, di kediaman Mukuro-Hibari**

Hibari Kyoya termangu di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini, lho. Biasanya ia akan dengan otomatis baru terbangun saat Mukuro menyentuh pipinya setiap pagi, itu juga kalau ia langsung bangun. Jika Hibari tidak lagsung bangun, maka Mukuro akan membangunkannya dengan 'godaan-godaan' khasnya—yang kau-tahu-apa-itu. Tetapi, meski selalu berkata bahwa ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, nyatanya sekarang ia merindukan hal-hal semacam itu.

Kalian tentu tahu benar, selama Mukuro berubah gender-nya ia tak bisa mem-_piiiip_ Hibari, bukan? Ya iyalah—mana ada sejarahnya wanita 'menyerang' duluan. Dan sekali lagi perlu ditekankan bahwa ia merindukannya.

…Merindukan dalam artian apapun boleh, ngomong-ngomong.

Dan sekarang justru pria—eh, gadis berambut indigo itu malah pergi dengan mantan tutornya. Orang waras mana yang suka melihat kekasihnya pergi dengan orang lain, coba? Apalagi, untuk orang posesif semacam Hibari Kyoya. Pria berambut hitam itu mendengus kesal.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kekesalan dalam hatinya, Hibari bergegas turun dari lantai atas tempat kamarnya—dan Mukuro berada. Ia mau ke dapur; melihat ada apa saja yang kira-kira bisa ia masak. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kalau pun ada yang bisa dimasak, ia—jujur saja tak tahu apa yang ingin dimasak atau bagaimana cara memasaknya.

Biasanya Mukuro selalu memasakkan untuknya, _full_—tiga kali sehari. Dulu juga saat ia masih belum bersama dengan pria beriris dwiwarna itu, untuk urusan makan Kusakabe-lah yang bertanggung jawab.

Dan hal ini tentu mebuat para pembaca terheran-heran dan bertanya sebenarnya siapa sih, yang menjadi _seme_?

Biarpun begitu, kalian tak perlu khawatir. Karena Mukuro selalu dengan senang hati memasak untuk Hibari, lho. Pasangan yang baik, bukan?

…

Kembali lagi ke Hibari.

Hibari melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur hanya untuk mendapati seekor herbivora betina—yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan pasangannya. Tengah merapikan ruang tamu yang tadi diperkirakan sebagai markas pasangannya tadi pagi. Tapi tetap saja ia tak menyukai kehadiran orang lain di rumahnya—dan Mukuro, catat itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini."

Hibari dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa gadis berambut ungu itu tersentak sedikit saat mendengar suaranya sebelum ia membalikkan tubuh.

"_A_-_ano_… aku di-diminta Mukuro-_sama_ tetap berada di sini sampai ia—"

"Pergi dari sini…"

Hibari berujar dengan nada dingin. Mengabaikan ekspresi wajah sang gadis yang seperti hendak menangis.

"Ta-tapi, ia yang memintaku untuk tetap di sini…"sang gadis tetap tidak menyerah, agaknya ia memang harus berbesar hati saat menghadapi mantan prefek Namimori-_chuu_ itu.

Hibari melenggang ke dapur mengabaikan gadis yang merupakan medium kekasihnya itu dulu.

"… Dia memang memintamu tetap di sini," pria bersurai hitam itu berhenti melangkah; menatap Chrome dari bahunya. "Tetapi jika aku ingin mengusirmu, itu bukan hal yang sulit." Ia menyeringai seraya melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Meninggalkan Chrome yang merunduk sedih lantaran ia di usir sang monster skylark. Dan adegan ini mungkin akan membuat para pembaca ikut terharu dengan nasib gadis ber _eye-patch_ tersebut, namun semuanya runtuh seketika saat Chrome bergumam…

"Yah… a—aku gagal lihat _hints yaoi_, dong?" gumamnya sangat pelan agar sang objek hobi nistanya tidak mendengar.

…

Chrome Dokuro 23 tahun, resmi dinyatakan sebagai _fujoshi _terselubung.

.

.

.

Hibari memandang ke arah meja makan dengan tatapan datar.

Tuh—kan benar, ternyata pasangannya itu sudah menyiapkan masakan untuknya. Jadi illusionis itu sebelum berangkat coretkencancoret dengan si _haneuma_, yang bersangkutan sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Dan karena sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan 99,99% dapur rumah mereka akan hancur, lantaran ia membiarkan Hibari memasak toh?

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, pria beriris kelabu itu langsung menghenyakkan pantatnya di atas kursi meja makan yang di depannya sudah terhampar menu sarapan khas jepang.

Yah—biarpun mungkin masakan Mukuro tak seenak atau semewah seperti buatan kembarannya nan jauh di sana. Yang jelas masakan Mukuro masih manusiawi(?), atau setidaknya Hibari berpikir Mukuro tak akan meracuni dirinya kok.

Saat hendak mengambil mangkuk berisi sup yang berada di sisi kanan meja, ia menemukan secarik kertas—terselip di bawah mangkuk yang barusan hendak ia ambil tadi. Kertas bertulisan tangan Mukuro, yang isinya…

**Selamat Pagi menjelang siang, Kyoya-sayang~**

**Kalau kau sudah bangun, jangan lupa makan sarapanmu! Kau harus tetap memakan sarapanmu meski kau bangun sore sekalipun. Karena aku tak mau kau sakit, **_**My little skylark**_**.**

Hibari mendengus saat membacanya. Memangnya ia anak kecil, apa?

**Tenang, Haneuma itu tak akan berani macam-macam denganku. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir!**

**69**

Gerutuan kecil terdengar dari bibir pucat sang karnivora. Siapa juga yang khawatir pada illusionis mesum itu, coba?

**PS: Aku (hanya) mencintaimu, Kyoya~**

Tetapi saat ia membaca kalimat tambahan yang tertulis di kertas tersebut, mau tak mau, ia pada akhirnya tak dapat menahan senyum kecilnya. Detik kemudian ia mulai menyendoki sup yang dibuat Mukuro tadi pagi untuknya.

"Hmph. Dasar bodoh…"

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

Mukuro menatapi sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Baru tadi ia masuk ke toilet karena ingin sembunyi dari si marshmallow berjalan, kini yang berambut indigo tersebut merasa dirinya dipandangi oleh orang-orang sekitar—lebih spesifiknya; para pengunjung toilet. Masalahnya, para pengunjung toilet itu seperti mentapinya dengan pandangan aneh—yang Mukuro sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Memangnya ia itu pemain sirkus, apa? Namun pada akhirnya ia tahu saat seorang pria paruh baya menepuk bahunya dan berkata—

"Maaf Nona, ini toilet pria. Toilet untuk wanita ada di sebelah."

…

Rasanya butuh waktu tiga detik bagi Mukuro untuk mencerna kalimat barusan, setelah menatapi penampilannya sendiri atas sampai bawah lewat cermin yang terpasang di toilet tersebut. Dan dengan kecepatan cahaya(?), gadis itu langsung berlari ke luar tolilet pria menuju toilet tempat seharusnya ia berada.

"Ma—maafkan aku!"

Oho—jadi ternyata Mukuro salah masuk toilet, toh? Pantas saja pengunjung toilet tersebut yang notabene para pria, menatapinya dengan pandangan aneh. Sepertinya yang bersangkutan masih mengira dirinya dalam wujud pria, jadi secara coretspontancoret ia masuk ke toilet pria.

Ckckck~ Mukuro Mukuro, malang nian nasibmu~

Krik.

Setelah memastikan bahwa kali ini ia tak salah masuk, Mukuro menghela napas lega. Illusionis itupun berjalan dengan tampang lesu ke arah wastafel; menatapi bayangan dirnya yang terpantul di cermin tersebut.

Langsung saja ia berpikir bagaimana cara agar ia tak bertatap muka secara lagsung dengan (mantan) bos Millefiore itu. Berbeda dengan Dino, kemungkinan Byakuran mengetahui identitasnya cukup besar. Dan ia merasa menghindar pun tidak akan ada gunanya, karena bisa saja Byakuran malah akan curiga padanya.

Haaah~~ kenapa jadi serba susah begini, sih! Dalam hati, Mukuro mengutuk sang ahli mekanik Vongola yang telah menyebabkan ia bernasib seperti ini. Awas saja, jika ramuan itu tidak selesai hari Senin minggu depan**[1]**, ia berani menjamin orang bernama Giannini itu akan langsung menjadi penghuni baru di neraka.

Sebenarnya bisa saja sih, ia kabur. Tetapi kabur dari masalah bukanlah sifatnya. Dan lagi—ia kan, sedang dalam misi "membuat Kyoya cemburu" jadi rasanya tak mungkin juga ia kabur, kan?

Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tak mengenakkan di kepalanya, Mukuro menyalakan air keran dari wastafel di depannya; membasuh wajahnya dengan air segar. Mengeringkannya dengan tisu yang tersedia juga di toilet (bukan tisu toilet, lho!) kemudian membuangnya di tempat sampah.

Melangkah keluar toilet—hanya untuk mendapati tangannya ditarik dengan paksa oleh seseorang yang menyeretnya ke arah belakang toilet. Dan perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari siapa sang pelaku.

"A—ada apa ya, Tuan?"

Mukuro langsung saja memasang topeng inosennya agar—sedikitnya—pria berambut salju itu tak dapat mengenalinya. Membentuk senyum semanis mungkin. Namun agaknya senyum manisnya itu tak akan berpengaruh pada sang bos Millefiore, karena yang bersangkutan langsung mengucap rangkaian kata menjadi sebuah pertanyaan telak baginya; dengan senyum khas seramnya.

"Kau pandai berakting juga ya, Mukuro-_kun_~~"

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

Hibari Kyoya menatap tak minat pada kumpulan herbivora di depannya. Padahal, barusan saja pria berambut hitam itu sedang menikmati menu sarapan pagi-menjelang siang yang dibuatkan Mukuro dengan santai. Sampai acaranya itu diganggu oleh kedatangan sang alter ego kesayangan kekasihnya.

.

**Flashback**

"_Kumo no Hito_, di depan ada tamu untukmu!"

Chrome berucap dengan nada suara serak dan terengah-engah, pada Hibari yang tidak menyukai keberadaannya. Jika kita lihat dari kerutan di dahi milik sang Awan.

"Bukannya aku sudah mengusirmu, Herbivora…"

Mengabaikan ucapan sang pemilik rumah, Chrome berkata lagi.

"… Di—dia, menunggumu di ruang tamu."

Dan lagi, siapa orang yang berani bertandang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi seperti ini, sih? Apabila bukan orang penting Hibari akan langsung mengusirnya. Pria berkulit pucat itu bangit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu-hanya untuk menemukan herbivora lain yang mengganggu acara paginya.

**End of flashback**

.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?"

Mendengar sambutan tak ramah orang di depannya, mau tak mau membuat sang tangan kanan Vongola _Decimo_ berang.

"APA KATAMUUU? BERANI SEKALI KAU BERKATA BEGITU PADA _JUUDAIME_!"

Langsung saja Tsuna dan Yamamoto dengan sikap menenangkan sang Badai yang benar-benar mirip badai saat mengamuk(?) itu. Setelah keadaan tenang, barulah Tsuna mengutarakan maksud dan tujuan kedatangannya ke rumah horor tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi maksud kedatangan Bossu itu, karena ingin melihat keadaan Mukuro-_sama_?"

Tsuna langsung saja menjawabnya dengan anggukkan.

"Ya, karena itu aku ingin menemu-"

"Dia tidak ada." Adalah jawaban yang dilontarkan sang Karnivora Namimori; memotong perkataan Tsuna.

"Eh? Tidak ada? Memangnya Mukuro pergi kemana?" _Decimo_ itu bertanya dengan hati-hati pada _Cloud Guardian_-nya, yang tengah duduk dengan tangan terlipat di dada sembari menatap ke samping.

Lama tak terdengar jawaban dari Hibari, membuat Chrome berinisiatif memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan Tsuna. Antisipasi agar terjadi perang lantaran sang Badai yang terlihat seperti hendak mengamuk lagi.

"Se—sebenarnya, Mukuro-_sama_ sedang sedang pergi dengan Dino-_san_…"

"E—EEEHH?"

Mau tak mau, mereka tentu saja terkejut. Kalau sampai ada orang luar yang tahu tentang keadaan Mukuro yang seperti itu, kemungkinan identitas _Mist Guardian_ itu bisa ketahuan, bukan?

"Oi, itu bagaimana bisa terjadi, sih?" Gokudera bertanya pada Chrome yang justru ketakutan padanya karena dibentak. "Memangnya kalian berdua tidak menjaganya, apa?" namun saat melihat ekspresi sang gadis, pada akhirnya _Strom Guardian_ itu melunakkan cara bicaranya.

"I—itu…"

"Gokudera-kun benar, Chrome… kenapa Dino-_san_ bisa ada di Jepang? Dan lagi kenapa sekarang ia pergi dengan Mukuro?" sang _Decimo_ ikut bertanya dengan panik lantaran khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Mukuro-nya.

EH? Apa tadi?

…Lupakan.

"Ahaha. Kalian berdua tenang dulu! Kurasa jika kalian bertanya terus seperti itu, Chrome tidak akan bisa memberikan jawabannya."

Sepertinya hanya Yamamoto yang masih bisa berpikir jernih disaat seperti ini. Dan kedua orang itupun (akhirnya) sadar atas kesalahan mereka.

"Maafkan kami, Chrome. Kami tak bermaksud membuatmu takut…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bossu."

Sebuah kedutan muncul di sisi wajah sang karnivora. Kekesalan yang bercokol di hatinya sejak tadi pagi kembali muncul saat mendengar celotehan empat orang yang ia sebut herbivora itu. Kesal karena _haneuma _datang dan mengangkut(?) Mukuro seenaknya. Kesal karena Mukuro seenaknya pergi tanpa izin resmi(?). dan semakin kesal lagi, saat ia—mau tak mau—mendengarkan celotehan para herbivora di hadapannya.

Kesal kasal kesal!

"Diam, Herbivora."

Langsung saja keempat makhluk di rumah itu merasakan hawa dingin karena efek dasyat(?) dari '_Dark_-Hibari'. Menelan ludah dalam kegugupan.

"Hi—Hibari-san…?"

"Kalian. Keluar dari sini atau—" ia yang berambut hitam mengangkat tonfanya dalam posisi mengancam. "—_Kamikorosu_."

Dalam hitungan kurang dari 10 detik saja empat makhluk tersebut langsung mengambil langkah seribu; menghindari amukan sang mantan prefek. Takut digigit mungkin?

Dan sekiranya mungkin memang hanya mantan ace baseball Namimori itu saja yang (kurang) terpengaruh aura sang karnivora, karena yang bersangkutan—lagi-lagi—hanya tetawa renyah seraya berkata. "Ahaha. Rasanya Hibari semakin lama semakin galak saja. Ahaha... Iya, kan?"

Hoi, Yamamoto-san~~ Hibari Kyoya yang galaknya seperti dulu saja sudah bikin pusing. Apalagi jika tingkat ke-galakan sang karnivora bertambah, bisa-bisa baru saja mendekat kita sudah digong-gongngin(?), toh?

"BUKAN SAATNYA BERCANDA, KAAAN?"

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

Mari kita kembali pada sang Cavallone _Decimo_ nan polos(?) kita satu ini, yuk!

Rasanya sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit bos berambut pirang cerah itu menunggu coretcaloncoretkekasihnyacor et, ia tak mendapati tanda-tanda si gadis akan muncul, tuh. Dan ngomong-ngomong, tadi itu bukan hanya sang gadis yang pergi dari hadapannya, bahkan mantan bos Millefiore itupun ikut pamit mau pergi. Katanya sih, karena "ditunggu Shou-chan".

Dino jadi sangsi pada Byakuran. Mungkin saja pria berambut salju itu berbohong karena ingin menemui Aoi, kan?

Eh—tapi kalau dipikir-pikir tidak mungkin juga Byakuran menyusul Aoi yang notabene baru dikenalnya hari ini, kan? Sekedar tambahan, entah kenapa Dino merasa yakin kalau Byakuran tak akan tertarik pada Aoi lantaran yang bersangkutan sepertinya memiliki ketertarikan pada pasangan mantan muridnya.

Ya iyalah-Mukuro yang dimaksud Dino. Masa Kusakabe?

Yang bilang Kusakabe pasangannya Hibari berarti ia sudah bosan hidup. Lantaran salah mengira kekasih sang karnivora Namimori.

Krik.

Setelah berpikir sampai sepuluh kali—yang sebenarnya sangat tidak perlu—akhirnya Dino memutuskan untuk menyusul ke toilet wanita.

Awas jangan ngintip, Mas!

…

Sampai di depan toilet pria berambut pirang cerah itu melongok sedikit ke dalamnya. Habis kalau masuk nanti dikira banci lagi!

Setelah ditunggu namun tak ada tanda-tanda sang gadis muncul, Dino memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada salah seorang wanita berdandanan menor yang kebetulan ingin keluar dari toilet.

"Maaf, apa Anda melihat gadis berambut biru indigo di dalam toilet ini?"

'Hee~~ memangnya gadis Anda cari bagaimana ciri fisik atau wajahnya, Tuan?" sang wanita berdandanan menor yang sebelas-dua belas sama badut Ancol itu malah bertanya balik; sembari memaju-majukan bibirnya di hadapan Dino. Biar seksi, kali?

"Hmm… mungkin tingginya sebahu-ku, rambutnya biru indigo—panjang dan diikat satu dengan pita putih." Entah kenapa, pria pirang itu tiba-tiba blushing. "Wajahnya manis—dagunya panjang namun lancip. Hidungnya mungil dan mancung."

Entah kenapa, satu kedutan muncul di sisi bibir wanita menor tadi, lho!

"Alis matanya panjang dan tumbuh dengan rapi. Iris matanya berwarna biru laut yang dalam… ditambah lagi, kulitnya putih bersih seperti bengkoang. Bibirnya mungil—merah muda dan ranu—"

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

"Hoe? Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi Anda melihat—"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MELIHAT GADIS YANG KAU MAKSUD!"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, wanita menor itupun berjalan pergi dengan langkah menghentak-hentak; kesal, mungkin?

Tentunya sekarang para pembaca semua akan bertanya-tanya dalam hati; secantik itukah Mukuro versi gender blending? Ataukah itu hanya khayalan Dino karena yang bersangkutan sedang coretjatuhcoretcinta?

Saya rasa hanya Dino yang tahu…

Mengangkat bahu, pria pirang itu memilih untuk tidak terlalu peduli pada sikap abnormal si gadis badut Ancol(?). Ia lanjut saja meninggalkan toilet wanita; seraya berpikir kemana perginya gadis indigo. Bisa gawat urusannya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Aoi, rasanya bukan tak mungkin ia pulang ke Itali nanti tinggal nama saja.

Iseng, ia pergi ke arah bagian belakan bangunan toilet di Taman Bermain Namimori itu hanya untuk mendapati gadis yang sedari tadi ia cari ada di sana. Terbaring di atas rumput dengan seseorang yang sejak tadi ia curigai.

Yup—sang gadis, Aoi berbaring dengan Byakuran tepat di atas tubuhnya. Tubuh dan wajah mereka berada dalam posisi yang sangat dekat. Dalam posisi yang membuat siapapun langsung salah paham. Termasuk makhluk berambut pirang satu itu. Merasa ada seseorang yang datang, keduanya pun menoleh mendapati Dino yang berdiri di belakang mereka; yang kini entah kenapa, mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan nada suara berat Dino berkata…

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note:**

**[1]** Diceritakan dalam fic ini, Dfem69 itu kencan hari Sabtu. Jadi yg dimaksud Mukuro dengan **"Awas saja, jika ramuan itu tidak selesai hari Senin minggu depan"** itu artinya, serum yg dibuat Giannini akan **selesai pada hari Senin minggu depan**. Sesuai dengan perjanjian 3 hari untuk membuat penawar yg dijelaskan di chap 2, kan?

.

Gyahaha~~(?) akhirnya chap 6 ini selesai juga! *ngelap keringet* asal tahu aja ya, Ladies! Untuk chap ini lebih panjang dari chap yg lain—kayaknya- #slapped.

Makasih banyak saya ucapin untuk **Demoneolith Ravena**-_san_ yg rela dengerin curhat saya tentang 6918 dari A-Z. sampai-sampai (mungkin) bikin pulsanya abis #dilempar lemari# Maaf ya, klo saya cerewet~ *baru sadar*

Saya benar-benar mohon maaf, karena minggu kemarin ga bisa update. Gomen~~ m(_,_)m

Jadi—gimana? Puas dengan hint adegan Muku dan 2 orang gaje? Harus puas, ya! *maksa* #ditampol

Makanya,

**Mind to review, Ladies?**


	7. Date with Bucking Bronco - part III

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! By Amano Akira**

-except, Mukuro and Hibari belongs to each other-

**Thank's to:**

**Akakuo **and **Demoneolith Ravena**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review, Ladies~**

**Warning:**

**Dfem69**/**100fem69**/**18fem69** (nanti).

**Hati-hati dengan kemungkinan adanya adegan lebay di dalamnya!**

.

**Chapter 7**

[ **Date with Bucking Bronco** – **part III, last part** ]

.

**Previous chapter**

Iseng, ia pergi ke arah bagian belakan bangunan toilet di Taman Bermain Namimori itu hanya untuk mendapati gadis yang sedari tadi ia cari ada di sana. Terbaring di atas rumput dengan seseorang yang sejak tadi ia curigai.

Yup—sang gadis, Aoi berbaring dengan Byakuran tepat di atas tubuhnya. Tubuh dan wajah mereka berada dalam posisi yang sangat dekat. Dalam posisi yang membuat siapapun langsung salah paham. Termasuk makhluk berambut pirang satu itu. Merasa ada seseorang yang datang, keduanya pun menoleh mendapati Dino yang berdiri di belakang mereka; yang kini entah kenapa, mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan nada suara berat Dino berkata…

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI?"

.

**~X0X~**

Dino.

Pria berambut piran cerah itu tengah mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan; menahan emosi yang kapanpun bisa meledak. Saat melihat gadis yang akan menjadi (calon) kekasihnya sedang dicorettindihcoret oleh mantan bos Millefiore berambut salju.

Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa coba yang tadi dilakukan oleh dua orang tersebut di area umum seperti itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi, eh?" mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi Dino bertanya dengan aura cemburu yang sangat kentara. Yang membuat Mukuro sukses ber-_facepalm_ ria. Urusannya akan panjang sepertinya.

Mukuro bangkit dari posisi 'mengundang'nya, setelah menendangi Byakuran yang seakan betah di posisi tadi dengannya.

"Cavallone-_san_, ini tidak se—"

"Oh, _Haneuma_ Dino? Apa kau sudah bersenang-senang saat kami tak ada? Fufu~"

seakan tak mempedulikan ekspresi si pirang, pria berambut salju itu memotong kalimat Mukuro. Dan langsung dibalas dengan nada sarkatis yang—bahkan belum pernah Mukuro lihat sebelumnya.

"Ya-tapi saat melihat adegan tadi aku berubah pikiran." Melihat (calon) kekasihnya dirangkul oleh Byakuran, Dino menggeram. "Lepaskan dia!"

Sang pemilik rambut salju tahu benar bahwa pria pirang di depannya sedang mengalami fase cemburu tingkat labil(?). Karena itu Byakuran penasaran dengan reaksi pria bersenjatakan cambuk tersebut.

"Kalau aku tak mau, bagaimana~?"—mengabaikan ekpresi Dino yang seakan hendak menelannya(?), Byakuran justru semakin berani menggoda bos Cavallone tersebut melalui sang objek perebutan—Mukuro.

Mari saya jabarkan apa saja yang Byakuran lakukan saat itu…

**Pertama**: Byakuran menggenggam jemari Mukuro.

Reaksi Dino?

…Tenang, Dino masih bisa bertahan, kok.

**Kedua**: Maniak Marshmallow tersebut meraba pinggang ramping Mukuro dengan dengan intens.

…Oho—dia masih cukup TENANG dan WARAS untuk tidak melemparkan kursi taman di dekatnya ke arah pria itu, kok~

**Ketiga**: Byakuran mendekap tubuh sang gadis berambut indigo tersebut dengan erat—hingga tubuh keduanya menempel. Mengabaikan aura monster kuda(?) Dino yang mulai keluar.

…Belum belum~ Dino masih bisa TAHAN, kok~!

Wah-wah~~ di luar dugaan, ternyata bos Cavallone itu tahan godaan (setan) juga, ya!

Merasa belum—atau tidak—cukup dengan tiga tantangan di atas, Byakuran merasa harus lebih gencar menggoda makhluk pirang yang kini men-deathglare-nya seakan berusaha berkata "Lepaskan Aoi-_chan_, Marshmallow-mesum!" begitu. Dan baru saja ia hendak menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di atas dada—yang kini tak lagi bidang—milik sang gadis, Byakuran merasakan sakit yang amat-sangat di area pribadinya.

Iya—area pribadinya.

Kau tahu? benda yang letaknya di bawah; dan berada di antara selangkangan seorang pria itu, lho.

…Cukup jelas 'kan?

Krik.

"Kau. Lakukan sekali lagi, jika beruntung kau tak akan bisa buang air selamanya."

Dengan _deathglare_ tingkat dewa. Sang pelaku 'tendangan' tadi—Mukuro—berkata mengancam sembari berjalan pergi meninggalkan pria yang kini tengah membungkuk kesakitan dengan posisi memilukan(?) tersebut.

Yang membut Dino sukses dibuat _sweatdrop_ plus berkeringat dingin. Namun pada akhirnya, ia tetap pergi mengikuti sang gadis.

Meninggalkan Byakuran yang meringis kesakitan. Sembari bangit dan berjalan terpincang-pincang.

"Ukh—awas kau, Mukuro-_kun_. Fu—fufu~"

_Cough_.

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**Di sebuah Café di sudut Namimori…**

"Hmm, jadi begitu ya…?"

Tsuna bergumam setelah selesai menyeruput jus jeruknya. Mendegarkan keterangan lebih lanjut dari (mantan) alter ego milik _Mist_ _Guardian_-nya. Tadi kira-kira 10 menit yang lalu, mereka baru saja diusir oleh si pemilik rumah—Hibari—karena dianggap menganggu ketenangannya. Kerena itu mereka langsung mengungsi ke _Café_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sang karnivora Namimori.

"Dasar Hibari sialan, berani sekali dia mengusir _Juudaimeee_!"

Tersulut emosinya kembali, Gokudera mengingat dengan pahit bagaimana mereka di '_kamikorosu kamikorosu_'-kan oleh sang empunya rumah tadi. Yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka terdampar di _Café_ itu.

"Ahaha, sudahlah Gokudera. Lagipula justru lebih nyaman disini dibanding berada di rumah itu, iya 'kan?"

Yamamoto mencoba menenangkan sang uke galak dengan tawa khasnya yang—entah kenapa—tak pernah berubah meski 10 tahun sudah berlalu. Yang langsung dibalas delikan singkat oleh si rambut silver.

"Lalu kalian tidak mengatakan identitas asli Mukuro pada Dino-_san_, 'kan?" sang _Decimo_ berwajah inosen _uke_ tersebut melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada Chrome yang tengah memilin ujung roknya—entah kenapa.

"U—umm, iya _Bossu_. Karena _Kumo no Hito_ mengatakan kepada Dino-_san_ bahwa Mukuro-_sama_ adalah saudara jauhnya yang sedang berlibur di Namimori untuk sementara waktu ini…"

Kalimat Chrome barusan sukses membuat Tsuna serta dua orang yang tengah bertengkar tadi—Yamamoto dan Gokudera—langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang gadis ber-_eye patch_.

"Eh? Ja—jadi sebenarnya Hibari-_san_ sendiri yang berinisiatif mengatakan pada Dino-_san_ bahwa Mukuro adalah saudara jauhnya dan bukan kau yang bilang…?"

Tsuna—juga Gokudera dan Yamamoto—tak percaya Hibari yang itu—yang suka merapalkan mantra "_kamikorosu_" itu, punya inisiatif dalam menyembunyikan identitas baru Mukuro. Padahal mereka pikir Hibari tidak akan peduli apapun yang terjadi pada Mukuro.

Sebenarnya wajar saja 'sih, karena mereka berdua kini sudah menjadi pasangan—sekaligus rival—yang itu artinya keduanya pasti harus peduli, bukan?

Hoi—tapi ini Hibari si karnivora Namimori itu, lho! Sebenarnya mereka sudah terbayang alasan apa yang mendasari sang karnivora bersikap seperti itu, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap bertanya juga pada Chrome. Berharap setidaknya, mungkin gadis itu tahu lebih banyak.

"Kau tahu, kira-kira apa alasannya…?"

Sejenak yang bersangkutan terlihat mengerjapkan bola matanya.

"Mu—mungkin, karena _Kumo no Hito_ ingin melindungi Mukuro-_sama_… tentu saja, dengan caranya sendiri." Karena memang ia tak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya, ia jawab saja sekenanya.

Yah—sebenarnya kalau kita berpikir lagi, rasanya tak mungkin 'kan jika mengatakan bahwa Mukuro (versi wanita) adalah saudara dari Mukuro (versi pria). Karena bagaimanapun, identitas asli keluarga Mukuro itu sendiri saja, mereka—juga kita—bahkan belum pernah berhasil membongkarnya sampai hari ini. Dan tentunya tidak masuk akal jika berkata bahwa _fem_!Mukuro adalah saudara dari Mukuro, bukan?

Hal ini juga berlaku jika kita berkata _fem_!Mukuro adalah saudara Chrome 'kan?

Makanya, rasanya inisiatif Hibari yang mengatakan fem!Mukuro adalah saudara jauhnya mungkin sudah cukup tepat—dalam berbagai sisi tentunya. Karena rasanya tidak mungkin jika berkata fem!Mukuro adalah saudara dari Mukuro apalagi Chrome, bukan?

Tapi inisiatif yang dilontarkan Hibari itu memiliki satu kelemahan nyata—yang justru sangat jelas, Ladies. Kalian tahu apa itu?

Yap! Wajah.

Biarpun saat ini Mukuro sudah lagi Mukuro(?), ia tetaplah Mukuro yang itu—yang konon merupakan kembarannya si _Butler_ iblis—iris matanya tetap dwiwarna—karena itu Chrome memberikannya lensa kontak sewarna dengan mata kirinya. Rambut tetap indigo dengan ornamen(?) berupa pucuk nanas bertengger setia di atas kepalanya. Paling-paling yang membedakan hanya kontur wajah dan bentu serta tinggi badannya yang kini lebih mungil karena yang bersangkutan sudah berubah gender—ingat?

Tetapi anehnya, kenapa si _Haneuma_ itu tak sadar juga 'sih? bahwa _fem_!Mukuro yang dia kenal dengan nama Aoi itu adalah orang yang sama dengan kekasih mantan muridnya. Padahal poin pentingnya—pucuk nanas—sudah terlihat begitu jelas. Dan tentu kita semua tahu 'kan, kira-kira siapa saja orang memiliki model rambut abnormal itu?

Tetapi, bodohnya kenapa Dino tak sadar juga, ya?

Atau mungkin yang bersangkutan berpikir bahwa kini model rambut seperti itu kini sedang _trend_, mungkin?

Mungkin istilah "Cinta itu buta" kini memang terbukti ada dan nyata ya, _Ladies_~

Krik.

Yah—apapun itu hanya Dino yang tahu…(?)

…

Melongo bak orang kehilangan ingatan, itulah ekspresi mereka bertiga—Tsuna, Gokudera—saat membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan barusan. Tetapi langsung tersadarkan oleh suara ceria bin _easy-going_ plus inosen-nya Yamamoto.

"Ahaha, ternyata Hibari itu pasangan yang perhatian juga, ya! Kemudian ia melanjutkan-"Kau juga harusnya begitu Gokudera. Ahaha…"

_Deathglare_ Gokudera adalah jawaban yang menyusul tak lama kemudian. Yah—meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa yang bersangkutan _blushing_ juga 'sih.

Ck, dasar _Tsundere_ akut~

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

"Ao-_chan_, kau tidak marah padaku 'kan? Aku bersikap begitu karena mengkhawatirkanmu—sungguh!"

Pria berambut pirang yang kita kenal dengan nama Dino Cavallone itu kini sedang merayu(?) pujaan hatinya yang disinyalir tengah ngambek. Mereka sekarang duduk di salah satu bangku Taman Bermain Namimori; setelah insiden 'tendangan maut' Mukuro barusan.

Sementara yang diajak mengobrol malah melengos ke arah lain; tak ingin bertemu muka dengan si pria pirang.

"Masa bodoh. Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan si Tua tadi!"

"Habisnya tadi kau berada err—di posisi seperti itu 'sih, jadi wajar 'kan kalau aku khawatir…"

Dalam hati Mukuro mendengus kesal. Demi apa, coba—memangnya ada hubungan apa antara ia dan Cavallone itu, sih. Sampai-sampai yang bersangkutan berbicara seakan Mukuro—atau kita sebut Aoi—itu adalah pasangan resminya.

Dan bicara soal tragedi 'tindih-menindih'(?) antara ia dan Byakuran, sebenarnya itu adalah murni kesalahpahaman; atau lebih tepatnya kecelakaan.

Mukuro memutar ulang rekaman memori pikirannya—kira-kira 2 jam yang lalu…

.

**Flashback**

"Kau pandai berakting juga ya, Mukuro-_kun_~~"

Mukuro melebarkan kedua bola mata birunya saat mendengar pnuturan singkat-namun penuh intimidasi dari pria berambut salju di depannya. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

"Ma—maksud Anda apa, ya?"

"Hm? jangan pura-pura bodoh, Mukuro-_kun_." Byakuran meraih poni rambut Mukuro yang terurai di samping wajahnya; membawa helaian rambut sewarna blueberry itu ke depan bibirnya—menciumnya.

"Aku tahu, kau tahu jelas apa yang kumaksud. Benar 'kan, Leo-_kun_~?"

Mukuro merasa tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan makhluk ini lebih lama. Yang pada akhirnya mengantarkan dirinya agar membuka identitas asli.

"Kufufufu—" akhirnya tawa khas miliknya terdengar setelah sekian lama menahan diri. "Oya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini aku?"

Byakuran mendekatkan dirinya dengan mantan kriminal itu. Ia dapat merasakan wangi bunga Lotus yang menguar dengan lembut dari sekujur tubuh gadis di depannya.

"Aku selalu tahu apapun tentang Mukuro-_kun_~"

Mukuro merasa jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis, karena itu ia berinisiatif untuk mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar itu. Meski begitu ia tetap tenang.

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, kau tahu?"

"Fufu~ kau benar."

.

.

.

Sementara itu dari arah berlawanan, datanglah seorang wanita gaje berdandanan menor yang kini tengah berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke arah Byakuran dan Mukuro. Dan dengan tanpa dosanya, ia menyenggol—atau lebih tepatnya menubruk tubuh Byakuran yang notabene sedang berdekatan dengan Mukuro.

Untuk adegan selanjutnya tentu kalian tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi 'kan?

Yup—dengan posisi Byakuran yang menghimpit tubuh Mukuro yang kini lebih mungil darinya, ditambah tubrukan truk tronton nyasar (ngggak deh, boong, kok!), juga keseimbangan tubuh keduanya yang tak stabil. Membuat tubuh Byakuran ambruk menimpa Mukuro.

Sialnya lagi, Dino datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI?"

Oke—para Ladies, mari kita salahkan wanita menor itu, oke?

**End of flashback**

.

Menghela napas berat dengan tingkat kekesalan di atas rata-rata, Mukuro bangkit dari posisi duduknya—dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh Dino.

"Mau keman—"

"Pulang."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu yang berambut biru langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Dino yang masih duduk di bangku taman.

"E—eeehh? Tunggu dulu dong, Ao-_chan_!"

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

Hibari Kyoya, adalah nama dari pria berambut hitam arang yang kini tengah duduk di tepi kasur _king size_-nya—kasur yang biasanya ia gunakan dengan Mukuro jika tidur.

Hei—jangan berpikiran ngeres dulu, _Ladies_!

Mantan ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori, meraih sebuah figura yang tergeletak di samping meja samping tempat tidur. Foto pernikahannya dengan Mukuro dulu. Tanpa ia sadari, senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya kala mengingat momen lama tersebut.

Di foto itu ada ia dan Mukuro tentunya. Ia memakai jas setelan serba putih, sementara pasangannya memakai warna yang berkebalikan dengan dirinya—hitam. Senyum tergambar di wajah sang illusionis kala kamera mengabadikannya. Sedangkan ia sendiri malah memasang wajah datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Tetapi, ia masih ingat dengan baik bahwa saat itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Yah—meski dirinya tak menunjukkan secara langsung. Ia juga masih ingat, beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan itu mereka berdua bulan madu.

Meski (lagi-lagi) penuh dengan penyangkalan, pada akhirnya ia ikut menikmatinya juga.

Harap maklum sajalah—namanya juga _uke kuudere_ merangkap _tsundere_. Jadinya ya, begitulah deh. Ahahaha~

…

Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur—sambil tetap membawa figura itu, Hibari meraba sisi tempat tidur kosong yang biasanya di tempati oleh Mukuro; merabanya. Seakan pria itu tengah berada di sana. Hibari tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa ia rindu pada pria itu.

Maksudnya ia rindu pada Mukuro yang asli, bukan Mukuro dalam wujud gadis. Meski malas mengakui, ia juga rindu pada 'godaan-godaan' Mukuro yang kerap kali menghampirinya.

"Cepat kembali, Herbivora. Aku merindukanmu…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Haihaihai~~ apa kabar, Ladies?

Khusus untuk **Akakuo** saya minta maaf ya, sudah dengan begitu sembrononya mengganti pen-name Anda. *bungkuk2* saya bener-bener minta maaf! Lain kali saya akan lebih hati-hati. Orz

Makasih juga **Demoneolith Ravena** yang udah review. **Juga nggak lupa buat para Ladies yang sudah berbaik hati mampir dan baca. **

**Makasih banyak~** #lambai2 sapu tangan

Gimana, Ladies? Sudah puas 'kan dengan adegan 100fem!69-nya? Btw, chap ini merupakan part akhir dari "**Date with Bucking Bronco**".

Dan di chap depan kemungkinan Byakuran besar nggak akan muncul. Untuk Dino, saya masih beri dia 'kesenangan', karena chap depan dia masih muncul, kok! jadi buat penggemar Dfem!69, masih bisa seneng tuh!

Seneng nggak~? #slapped

Tadinya, chap ini mau di publish **06 Oktober**-hari Sabtu kemarin. Sekalian negerayain ultah saya gitu. Tapi-yah, karena banyak kendala, akhirnya baru selesai hari ini. #ditendang

Tapi, kalau ada yang mau kasih kado buat saya, sekarang juga boleh, kok~!*sapajugayangmau*

Lupakan.

.

Nah-apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mari kita tunggu kedatangan chap 8 minggu depan!

Karena itu saya sangat butuh review yang lebih banyak dari para Ladies. Buat tambah tenaga nih! Biar bisa ngetik lagi *halah* #dilempar

Akhir kata—

**Mind to review, Ladies?**


	8. Wedding Proposal!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! By Amano Akira**

-except, Mukuro and Hibari belongs to each other, ever after-

**Special update for:**

**Akakuo** and **den0den**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, review dan fave-nya, Dear!**

**Warning:**

**Dfem!69** (**kemungkinan, akan ada adegan mengundang**)/**18fem!69** (**nanti**).

**Hati-hatilah, dengan kemungkinan adegan lebay di dalamnya!**

.

**Chapter 7**

[ **What? Wedding Proposal?** ]

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**Minggu: pukul 17.00 p.m** – **Namimori Cinema**

Mukuro menghela napas kesal melihat—atau mendengar—tingkah laku pria pirang di hadapannya yang sejak tadi selalu meributkan hal-hal yang tak penting. Yah, misalnya seperti _"Kau mau membeli minuman atau makanan apa?"_ dan saat Mukuro berkata _"Tidak"_ maka pria pirang itu membalas, _"Kalau kau tidak membeli sesuatu, nanti kau bisa lapar atau haus di dalam sana!"_.

Atau saat Haneuma itu bertanya, _"Kau mau ke toilet tidak?"_ lalu, jika ia menjawab _"Tidak"_ lagi, maka makhluk pirang itu akan menjawab _"Kau harus ke toilet sebelum kita masuk, Ao-chan. Tidak baik menahan buang air kecil"_—demi apa, coba? Ia juga tahu akan hal itu kok.

Yang lebih membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, saat Cavallone itu berkata akan menemaninya sampai di depan toilet—tentunya.

Posesif?—_cough_.

Mungkin semenjak kejadian bertemu Byakuran, yang bersangkutan merasa harus melindungi coughkekasihnyacough. Apalagi, jika sampai adegan tindih-menindih bak roti sandwich(?) terulang lagi.

Intinya ia akan melindungi batas wilayah(?) ngomong-ngomong.

Sebenarnya mereka ada di mana dan sedang apa, sih. Sampai-sampai, Dino meributkan soal makanan dan toilet?

Mereka berdua—Mukuro dan Dino—kini ada di sebuah bioskop yang terletak di salah satu distrik Namimori. Karena Cavallone itu ngotot ingin mengajak Mukuro nonton film, berdua—atau lebih tepat dibilang kencan. Sejujurnya Mukuro seratus persen keberatan dan tidak setuju, tetapi karena ia sudah terikat janji dengan Dino kemarin, ia terpaksa menurutinya.

.

**Flashback**

"Aku mau pulang."

"E—eehh? Tunggu dulu, Ao-_chan_!"

Dino bergegas mengejar calon kekasihnya yang ia duga terkena sindrom(?) ngambek. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka datang kemari karena ingin bersenang-senag, lho!—khusus untuk Dino, hitung-hitung sekalian PDKT-lah—_cough_. Mana mungkin hanya karena kedatangan Byakuran semua langsung hancur total?

Oh—mungkin benar juga, sih…

Mendengar panggilan bernada memelas dari Dino membuat Mukuro menoleh sedikit dari balik pundaknya.

"Kau mau mengatarku atau tidak? Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan pulang sendiri." Kemudian yang berambut biru berjalan menjauhi lawan bicaranya. Merasa tak punya pilihan, akhirnya Dino pun berkata.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang. Tapi ada syaratnya…"

Sementara Mukuro menoleh dengan tampang bosan ke arah mantan _home tutor_ kekasihnya. "—Apa?"

"Syaratnya adalah…"

.

.

.

**End of flashback**

Dari pembicaraan itulah yang mendasari mengapa ia bisa berada di bioskop hari Minggu ini bersama Dino—lagi. Jika boleh memilih, sebenarnya sejak tadi ia sudah gatal ingin mendepak Cavallone itu dengan trident-nya. Tetapi, tentu saja ia tidak lakukan, karena itu bisa membuat identitas aslinya terbongkar yang artinya tidak ada adegan Hibari cemburu atau sejenisnya. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi bisa melihat karnivora Namimori itu cemburu kan? masa bodoh tentang Vongola dalam bahaya—atau apalah, karena yang lebih penting memang hanya Kyoya-nya.

"Ao-_chan_, ayo kita duduk di sana!" Dino menarik tangan Mukuro—mengajaknya ke sebuah bangku panjang yang kebetulan sedang kosong saat itu. "Akhirnya bisa duduk juga, ya!"

Namun Dino menatap heran lantaran gadis berambut biru yang ditaksirnya itu malah tetap dalam posisi berdiri tegak di samping ia yang sedang duduk. "Ada apa Ao-_chan_? Kau tak mau duduk?"

Demi apapun juga—tentu saja Mukuro ingin segera duduk, lantaran kakinya yang sudah pegal setengah mati karena harus memaikai _boots_ ber-hak tinggi. Tetapi rasanya ia tetap saja ia tak mungkin bisa duduk karena—karena harga dirinya. Mukuro mendecak kesal.

Sementara Dino hanya terheran-heran dengan saudara mantan muridnya itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung menyadari mengapa gadis itu tidak mau duduk. Membuka jaket hijau panjang yang menjadi ciri khasnya, serta-merta ia melepaskan jaket itu dan memberikannya pada sang gadis.

"Nih! Kau pakai saja."—yang langsung dibalas tatapan bertanya oleh Mukuro. Dino menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal; pose khasnya bila merasa canggung. "Err—kau tak mau duduk di kursi karena masalah rok pendekmu, kan?" begitu selesai mengucapkannya ia langsung blushing.

Sementara Mukuro sendiri hanya mengerjap tak percaya karena apa yang ia khawatirkan sejak tadi, ternyata terbaca oleh Dino. Seketika itu ia langsung memakai jaket yang disodorkan Dino padanya, dengan ukuran tubuhnya sekarang memungkinkan jaket panjang itu menutupi hingga di bawah lututnya. Sekarang Mukuro berpikir Chrome sudah gila, lantaran membiarkan dirinya pergi dengan Dino memakai pakaian _cough_—vulgar seperti ini.

Hmm—ada yang bisa tebak model pakaian macam apa yang Mukuro?

Sebenarnya hanya atasan seperti tank-top ketat berwarna biru tua yang membuat cough—bagian dadanya lumayan terekspos—cough, ditambahi jaket hitam yang sama sekali tak membantu menutupi area tadi. Dan tak lupa dengan rok mini hitam yang—menurutnya—kelewat mini. Untuk lebih mudahnya membayangkan se-mini apa rok yang dipakai Mukuro, coba bayangkan saja rok Kokuyo yang dipakai oleh Chrome dulu sewaktu ia masih sekolah menengah pertama.

Bagaimana? Seksi 'kan?—_coughcough_.

Mukuro bisa saja memakai pakaian lain daripada harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang _gentlemen_(?), tetapi semua baju yang Chrome belikan di hari pertama tubuhnya berubah telah habis semua. Semua baju itu sedang dicuci. Dan sudah pasti Mukuro tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain memakai pakaian serba minim ini.

Kalian harus ingat, bahwa ini semua Mukuro lakukan karena ingin membuat skylark kesayangannya itu cemburu. Jadi—jangan salah paham dulu, ya!

Ngomong-ngomong soal sang mantan prefek, kemarin rasanya ia tak merasakan kalau pria berambut hitam cemburu dan sebagainya lah. Yang bersangkutan tetap bersikap biasa-biasa saja pada Mukuro—dingin dan judes, tentunya. Mungkinkah siasat Mukuro untuk membuat pria berambut hitam itu cemburu sudah disadari yang bersangkutan? Sehingga, Hibari merasa tak perlu menanggapi segala sikap Dino pada Mukuro.

Benarkah begitu?

Lamunan Mukuro terputus saat ia mendengar suara Dino mengingatkannya bahwa kini giliran mereka masuk bioskop—mengajaknya pergi ke dalam bersama.

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**Vongola HQ - cabang Jepang**

"Giannini-_san_, bagaimana serumnya? Sudah jadi?"

Sang mekanik Vongola bertubuh tambun itu menoleh saat mendengar suara orang yang sangat di hormatinya.

"Sebenarnya belum selesai sempurna, tapi aku yakin bisa menyelesaikannya mala m ini juga."

Tsuna menghela napas lega mendengar laporan singkat sang anak buahnya tersebut. "Kau yakin semua baik-baik saja?" ia berjalan mendekati meja Giannini yang penuh dengan tabung kimia yang di dalamnya berisi cairan-cairan aneh berwarna-warni. Sementara lawan sang lawan bicara menepuk dadanya dengan pose bangga.

"Tenang saja, _Juudaime_. Semua aman terkendali, ahahaha!"

Sementara Tsuna hanya tertawa kikuk mendengarnya. Entah kenapa ia agak sangsi dengan perkataan mekaniknya. "A-haha… oh, begitu ya?" yang bermata bak cokelat karamel itu berjalan ke luar ruangan seraya melambaikan tangannya. "Baiklah. Supaya tidak mengganggu, aku pergi saja. Semoga berhasil!"

Dan pintu bercat hitam itupun tertutup dengan menimbulkan debam pelan. Di balik pintu tersebut Tsuna bersandar seraya mengelus dada. Berharap semoga besok Giannini dapat mengembalikan Mukuro seperti semula. Karena-entah kenapa—ia mendapat firasat akan adanya kejadian lagi di keluarga mafia yang dipimpinnya ini.

_Icon;sweadrop_

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

Mukuro menatap horor pada interior ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang. Lampu gantung yang berhiaskan Kristal-kristal, _furniture_ yang bergaya mewah dan elegan, lemari besar dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit, tempat tidur _king size_. Dan semua hal yang tadi disebutkan bergaya Eropa secara keseluruhan. Demi apa? Ini jelas-jelas bukan bioskop yang tadi ia kunjungi! Rasanya barusan ia masih ada di bioskop bersama makhluk pirang itu, kenapa sekarang ia berada di sebuah ruangan bergaya serba mewah—lebih spesifik; kamar.

Tetapi dari semua hal tadi, yang lebih membuat Mukuro semakin menatap horor adalah keadaan dirinya sendiri—lebih spesifik; pakaian. Masih ingatkan, bagaimana pakaian Mukuro tadi? Dan kenapa coba, sekarang ia tidak memakai jaket hitam bahkan sampai tank-top-nya pula? Tentunya pakaian yang masih bertahan di tubuhnya saat ini hanya bra beserta rok mini hitamnya.

…Krik.

A-APAAAAAAAA?—_coughcoughcough_!

Mukuro langsung menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka dengan selimut di tempat tidur yang ia tempati saat ini. Berusaha tetap tenang Mukuro menatap ke sekeliling sudut kamar mewah tersebut; mencari dimana kira-kira pakaiannya berada—dan nihil! Baju yang ia pakai sama tidak ada di kamar itu.

Oh—ke, tanpa perlu banyak berpikir lagi Mukuro tahu benar siapa pelaku dari semua kejadian ini dan tentu saja orang itu adalah—

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Ao-_chan_!"

Ya, kalian benar—orang itu pastilah Dino Cavallone. Pria pirang itu dengan santainya duduk di sisi tempat tidur sang gadis seakan mengabaikan deathglare Mukuro. Dan tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Mukuro serta merta bangkit dari posisi duduknya; menerjang Dino, hingga kedua orang itu jatuh dari kasur dengan posisi Mukuro menindih pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, _Haneuma_ Dino?"

Mukuro bertanya dengan geram pada pria berambut pirang di bawahnya yang entah kenapa justru senyum-senyum tak jelas hingga membuat seorang Rokudo Mukuro merinding disko. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, Ao-_chan_. Kau **belum** kuapa-apakan, kok!"

…Krik.

Apa tadi?—**belum**?

Bos mafia itu tersenyum hangat seraya meraih helaian biru tua milik Mukuro; menciuminya dengan lembut. "Masa kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi?" Dino dapat melihat kerutan di dahi gadis di hadapannya, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Tadi sesudah menonton bioskop, kau langsung buru-buru ke luar tanpa melihat sekeliling. Akibatnya, kau tak melihat petugas _cleaning service_ yang sedang mengepel lantai. Dan tentu saja itu menyebabkanmu tergelincir di lantai yang basah dan kau juga menendang ember berisi air lalu-"

"Cukup!"

Yang berambut biru mengurut dahinya dengan tampang jengah, ia sengaja memotong kalimat sang bos Cavallone karena penjelasan pria pirang justru membuatnya pusing. Oke, jadi karena itu Mukuro berada di tempat yang sudah pasti milik makhluk pirang itu? Berkat intelektualnya sebagai ilusionis yang sudah terlatih, ia bisa membaca dengan benar kira-kira kenapa ia bisa sampai coughtelanjangcough seperti ini. Tapi ada satu masalah lagi.

"Lalu siapa yang melepas pakaianku tadi?" Mukuro bertanya pada Dino seraya memasang deathglare ke arah pria pirang itu. Ia bersumpah akan merebus yang bersangkutan di neraka jika saja ia menjawab "Aku yang melepas pakaianmu".

"Yah—seperti yang kau tahu, aku tak membawa pelayan wanita dari Itali. Jadi aku meminta salah satu karyawati hotel ini untuk melepas pakaianmu. Karena aku tak mau kau sakit karena pakaianmu basah ketumpahan—cough, air pel."

Meski sudah mendengar penjelasan Dino, entah kenapa ia masih merasa ada yang janggal. Kenapa ia tadi tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi, ya?

"Kau tadi pingsan karena tergelincir jatuh lalu kepalamu membentur lantai, jadi daripada membawamu pulang ke rumah Kyoya dalam keadaan pingsan dan baju basah, aku memilih untuk membawamu ke hotelku. Yah, setidaknya sampai pihak _laundry _selesai membesihkan pakaianmu."

Yang benar saja—seorang Roudo Mukuro tergelincir di lantai lalu jatuh terjeduk kemudian pingsan? Sepertinya aka nada keajaiban dunia versi terbaru.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Mukuro, Dino menjelaskan semua padanya. Ternyata apa yang dipikirkan Mukuro tentang pria itu ternyata tidak benar, padahal Mukuro pikir ia di*_piiiip_* oleh Dino.

Hayo~~ siapa di antara kalian yang juga berpikir seperti Mukuro?

…Lupakan.

Merasa sudah salah paham, Mukuro hendak bangkit dari posisi tubuhnya yang menindih Dino. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, sejak tadi mereka mereka masih bertahan(?) di posisi yang sama saat terakhir kali Mukuro menerjang(?) Dino hingga keduanya terjatuh dari kasur.

Kembali ke Mukuro. Niatnya sih, tadi ia ingin segera bangkit dari posisi mengundang ini, tapi agaknya Dino tak membiarkannya begitu. Karena yang bersangkutan justru malah merangkul pinggang tanpa penutupnya, dan sontak Mukuro langsung menepis tangan Dino. Disentuh orang lain benar-benar membuatnya merinding, karena seperti yang kita tahu Mukuro adalah pihak _'penyentuh'_ bukan yang _'disentuh'_.

Ingat? Mukuro itu seme, lho!

Dino hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi malu-malu-tapi-mau(?) calon kekasihnya itu, karena itu ia membiarkan sang gadis bangkit menjauh darinya dan dengan segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lagi. Sangking asyiknya(?), Mukuro sampai lupa dengan bagian itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu; salah satu alasan yang mendasari mengapa ia membawa gadis indigo itu ke kamar hotelnya. Dino menyentuh saku celana panjangnya; memastikan apakah 'benda itu' masih ada di sana. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati kasurnya yang kini di tempati oleh sang gadis.

"Aoi…" Dino yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang juga tengah ia duduki, tiba-tiba Mukuro merasa ada perubahan raut wajah serta cara bicaranya. "… Aku tahu ini semua terlalu mendadak untukmu, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu."

Dan di detik itu juga, Mukuro merasakan hal buruk akan datang—lagi—padanya. Apalagi saat Dino berlutut di hadapannya, kemudian meraih telapak tangannya. Pria berambut pirang cerah itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil beludru berwaran biru tua. Mukuro membelalak saat melihat Dino membuka kotak itu, dan menunjukkan isinya; sebuah cincin perak behiaskan berlian yang berkilauan!

Dengan senyum gentle tergambar di wajah _cough_—tampannya, ia berkata-

"_Will you marry me_, Aoi…?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Ohoho~ Dino ngelamar Mukuro~ Dino ngelamar Mukuro~ Dino ngge-*dibekep kain pel*

Apa kabar, Ladies? Sehat-sehat saja 'kan? ^o^v

Maaf (lagi) ya, untuk keterlambatan update-nya m(_ _)m maklum, kadang idenya suka simpang siur di kepala saya sih! Ahahaha~ #dikemplang#

Tapi, kalau soal ending, saya sudah lama memikirkan akan jadi seperti apa nantinya. :D

Oh ya, sebentar lagi fic ini akan tamat, lho. Apa dari kalian ada yang bisa tebak seperti apa endingnya? OwO

Sedikit tambahan nih, apa kalian sudah tahu kalau Amano-_sensei_ membuat anime baru? Judulnya "**Psycho-Pass**", memang sih saya jadi seperti sedang promosi. Tapi saya nggak akan se-heboh ini apabila yang buat bukan Amano Akira dan lagi, chara-nya ada yang mirip 6918! Dan gaya gambar Amano-_sensei _versi anime jadi semakin kereeen! *heboh*

Pokoknya buat para Ladies yang mengaku suka dnegan karya Amano-_sensei_, sekaligus pecinta 6918 maka KALIAN HARUS COBAAAA! #dilempar sandal

Lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik, maka kalian akan menemukan ada dua pairing di KHR yang ikut masuk ke anime itu~! *sok-sok misterius*

Oke—cukup promosinya. Kembali lagi ke topik utama,

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau mampir, membaca, meriview, apalagi sampai mem-fave fic ini. Makasih, Ladies~!

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 9. Ciao ciao~~**

**Mind to review, Ladies?**

#[**Btw, seiyuu 6918 kok keliatannya akrab banget, ya?** ***slapped***]#


	9. Problem

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** By **Amano Akira**

-except, Mukuro and Hibari belongs to each other, ever after—

**Special update for:**

**6918rper**, **Authorjelek**, **Aoi no Tsuki**, **mautauaja**, **Eun88**

**Thank's for read, review and fave, Dear~!**

**Warning:**

Semi rate-**M**!

**Agresif!D** x **fem!69** – **18fem!69** (**nanti, mungkin**)

**Hati-hati dengan kemungkinan adegan lebay dan OOC di dalamya!**

.

**Chapter 9**

[ **Problem** ]

**Edited**

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**Kediaman Mukuro - Hibari...**

Hibari Kyoya—nama seorang pria Jepang yang kini tengah menatap tak berselera pada makanan di hadapannya. Padahal masakan itu masih mengepulkan asap—tanda masih baru selesai dimasak—dan juga, pastinya enak. Karena itu semua buatan sang bawahan setianya, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Tentunya, kita semua yakin bahwa pria berambut hitam itu terlibat dalam urusan dapur, dapat dipastikan dapur tersebut berubah menjadi amburadul(?). Hibari melirik jam dinding yang terletak di sudut ruangan; hanya untuk mendapati jarum pendek di jam tersebut menunjuk pada angka delapan.

…yang benar saja—sudah jam segitu dan Mukuro belum juga kembali?

Hibari membuat catatan, ia akan memberi Mukuro pelajaran begitu yang bersangkutan pulang nanti. Yang bermata sipit itu mendengus seraya mengaduk-aduk sup di depannya dengan tatapan bosan.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu lagi; masa dimana ia dan Mukuro masihlah rival abadi. Eh—sebenarnya, sampai sekarang mereka juga begitu, 'sih. Kini pembedanya hanya, ia dan Mukuro telah berjanji akan terus bersama sehidup-semati. Dan bukan hanya sebagai rival, tentunya.

Lamunan pria itu terputus kala mendengar bunyi sesuatu dari arah ruang tamu; bunyi telepon rumahnya!

Mantan Prefek Namimori itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya di ruang makan seraya menggerutu pelan. Hibari bersumpah akan langsung menutupnya apabila yang menelepon bukan orang penting. Mengangkat telepon yang sejak tadi bersuara nyaring tersebut, Hibari hanya bisa menggeram begitu begitu mendengar maksud dan tujuan sang penelepon. Dengan cepat, ia langsung mengganti _kinagashi_-nya dengan pakaian lain. Kemudian mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"_Kamikorosu_, Herbivora."

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**Hotel tempat Dino menginap...**

Mukuro yakin 100% pendengarannya masih normal, kok. Karena itu ia yakin ia tak salah dengar perkataan sang Cavallone yang ingin melamarnya. Sumpah—demi apa, coba? tetapi, entah kenapa, yang terucap dari mulutnya justru berbeda.

"A-apa katamu…?"

Jawaban sang gadis, justru membuat Dino merasa gemas. Karena itu, ia menarik pipi sang gadis dengan dua tangannya. "Iiih~ 'kan tadi kau sudah dengar sendiri!" dan ia langsung melepaskan cubitannya, begitu gadis itu menepis tangannya. "Kuulangi sekali lagi, ya? Aku-ingin-kau-menjadi-pengantinku~" ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

Tetapi, jelas bagi Mukuro itu bukan hal yang lucu. Karena itu, serta-merta Mukuro berkata—"Aku menolak," Ujarnya dengan tegas.

Mendengar komentar—tanpa pikir panjangnya—sang gadis, membuat Dino melongo dengan tatapan tak percaya. "A—apa…? Ke-kenapa kau menolakku, Aoi?" dengan nada suara seperti orang ingin menangis, Dino bertanya pada sang pujaan hati.

Yang sayangnya, ekspresi memelasnya itu tak mempan pada Mukuro. Karena, yang bersangkutan justru malah berkata— "Karena aku tidak menyukaimu, itu saja."

"Bohong. Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, harusnya kau tidak akan mau pergi bersama denganku kemarin dan juga hari ini, 'kan?" Dino mengguncang bahu sang gadis; berharap bisa mnedapat penjelasan lebih darinya. "Pasti ada alasan lain!"

Sementara sang objek tangisan(?) hanya mendengus kesal dalam hati. Situasi ini jelas—sangat—tidak menguntungkannya. Ia memang bilang ingin membuat Hibari cemburu, tapi, tentu saja tak sampai membuat dirinya terjebak dalam cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya Dino. _Hell_—_no_! itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena itu Mukuro melepas cengkraman tangan Dino dari pundaknya; menatap sang Bos Cavallone secara langsung.

"Tidak. Alasannya memang hanya itu."

Dino sukses dibuat bengong, namun kemudian ia langsung tersadar. "Alasan kau menolakku karena Kyoya, kan? kau takut Kyoya tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kita, karena itu kau menolakku."

Dan baru saja, Mukuro hendak membalas ucapan pria berambut pirang tersebut, kalimatnya sudah dipotong. "Karena itu, malam ini juga aku akan menandaimu!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, serta-merta, pria berambut pirang itu langsung menindih sang gadis di atas kasur yang menjadi alas mereka. "Tolong jangan salah paham, Aoi. Aku melakukan hal ini, agar Kyoya tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menikahkan kita!" Sementara Mukuro hanya menatap horor. Yang benar saja—sebentar lagi keperja—eh, keperawanannya akan terancam, lho!

"Menjauh dariku, _Haneuma_!" Mukuro berusaha Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menjauhkan Dino dari atas tubuhnya, dengan menjambaki rambut pria pirang itu. Namun, ia tetap berusaha tenang meski keperawanannya terancam. Sementara Dino hanya tertawa pelan; mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, lantaran jambakan Mukuro di rambutnya.

"Ahaha. Kau agresif juga, ya!" sang bos ke-sepuluh Cavallone tersebut menjepit kaki sang gadis yang sejak tadi meronta-ronta—berjaga-jaga agar tragedi Byakuran di taman kemarin tidak terjadi padanya—dengan kedua kakinya. Dino mendekatkan wajahnya di antara perbatasan leher dan pundak sang gadis, menghirup aroma khasnya yang nyaris membuat Dino tak bisa menahan diri. Yang bersangkutan menahan kedua tangan gadis itu; menahannya di atas kepala.

Mukuro dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal di lehernya, dan ia yakin sesuatu itu adalah lidah Dino! Benda itu terus menyapu bagian lehernya. Dan ia tersentak tatkala pria pirang itu menggit lehernya cukup keras kemudian, menghisap bagian tersebut dengan intens. Mengakibatkan bekas merah yang cukup kentara.

Illusionis berambut indigo tersebut menggerutu kesal dalam hati, kenapa mendadak kekuatannya untuk melawan haneuma itu tiba-tiba menghilang, sih? Benaknya mendadak kosong saat merasakan tangan Dino meraba pinggangnya yang terbuka; memberikan sensasi yang tak terperi. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia disentuh orang lain, karena biasanya 'kan selalu ia yang 'menyentuh' Hibari. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini haruskah ia tetap mempertahankan komitmen awalnya "membuat Kyoya cemburu"? padahal keadaannya sudah di luar rencananya—karena Hibari tak kunjung cemburu juga. Salah-salah, ia sendiri yang bisa celaka.

Dan haruskah ia membocorkan identitas aslinya pada Dino agar pria pirang itu ilfil padanya, dan akhirnya membatalkan niatnya untuk _cough_menghamili_cough_-nya?

"Aoi, jangan tegang. Santai saja." Dino memindahkan kaki kanannya tepat di selangkangan sang gadis—menggesekkan area tersebut dengan kakinya. Mukuro matia-matian menahan diri agar tidak mendesah, karena jika ia mendesah hanya akan membuat pria pirang itu merasa menang.

Oh—ya, dan satu lagi sekaligus yang paling penting adalah; Mukuro itu _seme_! Seorang _seme_ pantang mendesah—jika tidak dalam keadaan tedesak, tentunya.

…krik.

Oke—lupakan saja yang barusan.

Dino yang mendadak berubah(?) itu kini tangannya mulai merambat ke arah bra yang Mukuro kenakan; mencoba melepas pengaitnya. Namun terhambat lantaran Mukuro yang meronta—dan entah sial atau malah beruntung, justru mengakibatkan pengait pada bra Mukuro sukses terlepas. Mukuro memasang wajah super horornya. Sudah dapat dipastikan lagi, pengait yang telah terlepas itu menyebabkan bagian depan bra-nya mengendur dan nyaris terlepas. Namun, tiba-tiba…

BRAK!

Hampir saja bos Cavallone itu melihat _cough_—salah satu bagian pribadi tokoh utama kita yang malang ini. Karena hal itu tak terjadi lantaran perhatian Dino dialihkan pada suara keras sesuatu; disinyalir pintu kamarnya. Belum saja Dino menoleh untuk memastikannya ia sudah-

BLETAK!

Bruk! Klontang!

Mari saya jelaskan bagaimana kronologinya(?):

Itu adalah tiga suara yang mendominasi kamar yang—tadinya—akan dijadikan tempat berbuat kenistaan(?), suara pertama adalah suara Dino yang kepalanya terkena lemparan sesuatu, suara kedua adalah suara Dino yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur sangking kuatnya lemparan sesuatu itu mengenai kepalanya. Sedangkan suara terakhir adalah suara sesuatu yang mengenai kepala Dino terjatuh ke lantai; dan dari bunyinya kita dapat menerka bahwa benda yang mengenai Dino adalah sesuatu yang terbuat dari metal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara background musik yang khas.

Entah mengapa Dino cemberut.

Entah mengapa Mukuro tersenyum senang.

Dan—entah mengapa Hibari Kyoya muncul.

Yang berambut hitam itu menggenggam sebelah tonfa di tangan kirinya—sementara yang di tangan kanannya sudah terlempar sampai mengenai si pirang malang(?). Sembari berdiri dengan deathglare plus aura hitam melatari sekujur tubuhnya. "Apa. Yang. Kau lakukan pada mangsaku, Herbivora." Tanya sang karnivora Namimori tanpa nada bertanya(?). Si mata sipit itu mendekat pada Dino yang tengah meringkuk memegangi kepalanya.

"K—Kyoya, apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak menger—Ough!"

Si rambut pirang itu hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan (lagi) saat Hibari dengan sadisnya kembali menghantamkan tonfa-nya di salah satu bagian wajah Dino. Tanpa bermaksud memperpanjang masalah dengan _cough_—calon saudaranya, Dino serta-merta bergelayut di kaki Hibari; setengah merengek ia berkata. "Aku mencintai Aoi-_chan_, Kyoya~ karena itu, izinkanlah kami menikah, ya?"

Sementara Mukuro yang kini terduduk di kasur, hanya melotot sembari men-deathglare pria pirang tersebut. Begitu mendengar ucapan yang bersangkutan Halo—Tuan Cavallone~ mungkin lebih tepatnya kau perbaiki kalimatmu yang satu itu dulu. Karena kalimat "izinkanlah kami menikah" bukan kalimat yang cocok, bukan? Karena Mukuro 100% tidak setuju perihal acara lamaran yang nyaris berujung _cough_-pemerkosaan dirinya tadi.

Oh ya—sedikit informasi tambahan untuk kalian. Mukuro kini sudah membetulkan bra-nya tadi sewaktu perhatian Dino teralih pada Hibari; dan sekarang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya itu dengan selimut. Untunglah pasangannya itu segera datang menjemputnya, kalau tidak, salah-salah ia bisa 'kebobolan'(?), deh!

Dino mengelus pipinya yang dapat dipastikan memerah—bukan karena _blushing_, yang diakibatkan serangan tonfa ketiga—sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kira-kira darimana mantan muridnya itu tahu hotel tempatnya menginap ya?

Tak lama kemudian, seorang bapak-bapak(?) yang kita kenali dengan nama Romario masuk ke dalam lokasi kejadian, dan langsung panik menghampiri Dino begitu melihat sang atasan babak belur.

"Bos, kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan klise sebenarnya. Padahal ia sudah melihat Dino penuh lebam begitu, terus kenapa masih bertanya juga, coba? tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, selusin anak buah Dino ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mengerubuti atasannya. "Sebenarnya, tadi saya yang menelepon Hibari-_sama_ dan memberitahukan bahwa Aoi-_sama_ berada di tempat kita saat ini, Bos."

Ho—jadi ternyata, sang pelaku yang memberitahu pada Hibari, Romario toh?

Dino memberikan delikan sekilas pada sang bawahan. "Ha—habisnya, kita tak mungkin membiarkan Aoi-_sama_ berada di tempat laki-laki yang bukan suaminya. Apalagi, jika tanpa sepengetahuan pihak keluarganya, 'kan?"

Tak tahukah, kau Romario? Bahwa dugaanmu itu benar, hmm? Jika saja tadi dirimu tidak menelepon sang karnivora, aku tak berani menjamin 'keselamatan' Mukuro, lho! Hahaha~

Krik.

Sementara itu, Hibari menggeram melihat kerumunan herbivora di dekatnya. "Diam, Herbivora."

Bagaikan tersihir, semua yang ada di sana langsung diam dan menoleh serempak ke arah sang matan Prefek yang tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam. Dino yang tersadar, langsung berusaha mengamankan anak buahnya dari amukan Hibari—mengantisipasi terjadinya korban tambahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Kalian keluar saja," dan begitu mendengar perintah Dino mereka pun langsung menurutinya, termasuk Romario.

Pria berambut pirang itu merapikan sedikit penampilannya; berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan rayuannya(?) pada sang karnivora, ia langsung memeluk kaki Hibari, dalam upaya untuk meyakinkan pria Jepang tersebut.

"Kyoya, izinkan aku menikah dengan Aoi, ya~?" dan percaya atau tidak, nada bicara Dino saat itu lebih mirip seorang anak kecil yang sedang merayu ibunya agar dibelikan es krim. "Karena aku benar-benar mencintainya!" ujar sang pria malang.

Hibari mendengus pelan; berusaha menyamarkan kekesalan yang mungkin Nampak di wajahnya. Lagipula, dengan posisi Dino meringkuk sambil memeluk kakinya itu, malah membuat mereka terlihat seperti Malin Kundang yang sedang bersujud minta maaf di kaki sang Bundo.

Padahal, Hibari tidak tahu siapa itu Malin Kundang, lho.

Krik.

Lupakan.

Intinya ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan hal ini. Pria bermata sipit itu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. "Lepaskan aku." Ucapnya dengan nada datar, yang meski begitu tak membuat Dino bergerak menurutinya. Hibari memijat dahinya yang seperti terkena migran. "Hnf. Memangnya kau tidak sadar siapa dia?" ia menunjuk Mukuro yang duduk di kasur.

Yang ditanya pun sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah yang ditunjuk sang mantan murid. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aoi 'kan, saudara jauhmu yang sedang berlibur sementara di Namimori, dan ia tinggal di rumahmu." Kemudian, pria berambut pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Hibari menggeleng.

"Perhatikan lebih baik."

Jujur saja, ia malas menjelaskan, anggap saja sekalian mengetes 'kepekaan' yang bersangkutan. Rasanya keterlaluan, jika masih belum sadar juga setelah diberi _clue_ seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia tak mau ada orang lain yang memperhatikan pasangannya, apalagi sampai harus 'mendetail'. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ini dilakukannya agar masalah ini cepat selesai dan pasangannya itu tak perlu berdekatan dengan Dino—masa bodoh dengan Vongola!

Mukuro bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berdiri tepat di hadapan Dino yang masih duduk bersimpuh di dekat kaki Hibari. "Kau tahu siapa aku?" pria err—gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum menggoda ke arah si pirang yang termangu melihatnya. Mukuro berlutut sedikit; mencoba menyamakan tinggi mereka, agar Dino dapat meihatnya lebih jelas. "Kufufufu…" —ah, akhirnya keluar juga tawa legendarisnya itu.

"E—eeeh?" Dino merasa tenggorokannya tercekat; mengakibatkan ia sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Ka-kau tentu saja Aoi, saudara jauh Kyoya yang sedang berlibur di Namimori dan juga tinggal di rumahnya 'kan?" mati-matian ia menahan agar tidak mimisan di depan sang gadis pujaan hatinya itu.

_Heck_-Mau dibawa kemana harga dirinya, jika hal itu sampai terjadi!

Tetapi keyakinannya sedikit memudar kala mengingat sesuatu. "Eh? Kok rasanya aku pernah mendengar tawa itu sebelumnya. Tapi siapa, ya…?" Dino mencoba memusatkan perhatiannya secara penuh ke arah sang gadis; melihat rupa eloknya lebih mendetail dan kemudian—

[_Aduh, jangan lama-lama dong, Dino_! #_plakk_!]

Abaikan.

Kemudian, perlahan ia menyadari. "Mu-Muku…ro…?" ucapanya meski dengan nada tak yakin. "K-kau, Mukuro…?" Dino dapat melihat dengan jelas, orang di depannya itu berdiri tegak dari posisi sebelumnya. Ia hanya bisa termangu saat yang berambut biru itu menarik sesuatu dari mata kanannya—memperlihatkan iris sewarna rubi yang bertuliskan huruf kanji.

"Kufufu. Sekarang kau pasti mengerti alasan mengapa aku menolakmu, bukan?" gadis, err—pria berambut biru itu menarik Hibari mendekat padanya. "—karena kami sudah menikah. Kufufufu…"

Sementara yang dipeluk hanya merengut kesal, sembari menahan diri agar tidak menghantamkan tonfa pada makhluk yang tengah memeluknya. "Hn. Ayo pulang," pada akhirnya, ia hanya melepaskan rangkulan tangan Mukuro.

Hei—ia masih punya hati untuk tidak menghajar wanita, kok—meski yang bersangkutan adalah wanita jadi-jadian. Lupakan masalah Adelheid yang dulu pernah merasakan keganasan tonfanya, karena ini Mukuro. Jadi, jangan disamakan dengan Adelheid, oke? Lagipula, meski tak mengakui, menurut Hibari sosok pasangannya versi perempuan itu sangat manis, lho! Seorang Hibari Kyoya saja mengakui—dalam hati—jika Mukuro itu menarik, apalagi Dino, toh? Tetapi, sungguh sangat disayangkan, karena sang Karnivora bukanlah seorang yang "lurus", makanya ia menikah dengan Mukuro.

Pria bermata sipit itu melepas jaket hitamnya; melemparkan pada Mukuro. "Pakai itu. Dan kita pulang," Ia melirik dengan tatapan datar ke arah si pirang yang sejak tadi masih melongo. Berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Dino dan membukanya; menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Mukuro yang tengah memakai _boots_-nya; setelah selesai memasang jaket hitam Hibari. "… sampai di rumah, akan kugigit sampai mati."

"Kufufu… Kau benar-benar perhatian sekali padaku, Kyoya-sayang."

"Jangan salah paham, Herbivora. Aku hanya tak ingin ada orang lain yang melangkahi teritoriku," yah—setidaknya Hibari tidak ingin dianggap berjalan dengan orang gila, jika ada yang melihat Mukuro hanya memakai _cough_—bra dan rok mininya saja.

Dan akhirnya, dua pasangan ajaib(?) itupun melenggang pergi dari TKP, meninggalkan Dino yang—lagi-lagi—masih memasang tampang syok. Tetapi, lima menit setelah Mukuro dan Hibari meninggalkan hotelnya pria pirang itu, akhirnya sadar, dan dengan labilnya dia memekik-

"A—APAAAAAA?"

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**Vongola HQ - Pukul 09.00, pagi hari...**

Pagi hari yang tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari biasa, memang. Tetapi, untuk Mukuro hari Senin ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Mengapa? Karena hari ini adalah tenggat waktu dari penyelesaian serum _gender blending_-nya _Mist Guardian_ tersebut. Maka dari itu, Tsuna mengumpulkan semua g_uardian-_nya. Minus Ryohei dan Lambo, terntunya; karena kedua orang itu memang tak tahu-menahu mengenai kejadian abnormal yang menimpa Mukuro.

Tetapi, hampir satu jam menunggu, anehnya sang korban—Mukuro—tak juga muncul. Dan hal itu membuat sang badai mulai kesal. "Kemana sih, si Brengsek itu? Padahal kita ada di sini karena ulah dia, 'kan!"

Bukannya lebih tepat karena ulahmu, ya?

"Ahaha, tenanglah Gokudera. Mungkin mereka sedang terjebak macet di jalan…" Yamamoto yang baik hati dan penyabar itu menenangkan si _uke_ galak. Eh? Tunggu—sejak kapan mereka jadi kekasih?

"Heh! Paling-paling mereka terlambat karena si mantan Prefek itu susah dibangunkan!" ia membuang muka—menghindari tatapan lembut Yamamoto yang kapan saja bisa membuatnya memerah. "Dia 'kan, hobi hiberna—"

"Siapa yang kau bilang, 'hobi hibernasi'?"

Oh-ini dia.

Gokudera menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah saat mendengar nada suara dingin yang khas itu. Ah—akhirnya yang ditunggu itupun datang juga, hanya saja, kali ini Hibari ikut juga; kalau Chrome sih, jangan tanya. "Tentu saja kau! memangnya siapa lagi?" ujarnya dengan nada menantang. Pemiik rambut perak itu mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"Hn. Kau berani denganku?" Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya dalam posisi mengancam. "—_kamikorosu_."

Baru saja mereka hendak saling baku hantam, tiba-tiba Tsuna sudah berada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan kedua tangan terentang. _Hyper Dying Will mode_ diaktifkan. "Hentikan. Bukankah sudah kubilang tak ada pertarungan di antara keluarga?" ujarnya dengan nada dingin, ia melirik kedua Guardiannya itu. "Simpan senjata kalian."

"Ma—maafkan aku, _Juudaime_…"

"Tsk."

Mukuro membatin dalam hati, bahwa apa yang dikatakan Gokudera Hayato itu benar. Kyoya-nya memang selalu susah dibangunkan, termasuk pagi ini juga. Makanya, mereka jadi lama sampai ke markas Vongola. Tapi—rasanya tidak mungkin juga 'kan, ia membeberkan aib kekasihnya itu? Karena seblangsak(?) apapun Hibari, Mukuro tetap menyayangi kekasih galaknya tersebut.

Tidak percaya? Buktinya, 'seminggu tujuh kali'. Hmm~~ Kalian tentu tahu maksud saya, bukan?

Lupakan.

Melihat kedua orang itu sudah tenang, Tsuna mengembalikan dirinya ke-mode biasa—mode _uke_, maksud saya. "Giannini-_san_, serahkan serumya pada Mukuro." Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, pria tambun itupun menyerahkan serum—hasil kerja keras tiga hari—nya pada sang _Mist Guardian_.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tahu pakaian apa yang Mukuro pakai hari ini?

Oho. Tak perlu khawatir, semua pakain—versi perempuan milik Mukuro sudah dalam keadaan bersih, kok. jadi tidak akan ada adegan Mukuro memakai _cough_—tank top. Yang berambut biru indigo tersbut hari ini mengenakan pakaian lamanya—pakaian dulu saat saat Mukuro masih laki-laki(?); kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam yang tak perlu ditanya lagi, sudah pasti longgar. Mukuro sengaja memakai pakaian lamanya, karena jika memakai pakaian versi perempuannya, dan saat ia sudah meminum serum lalu kembali wujud semula. Otomatis badannya akan membesar, kan?

Coba kalian bayangkan, apa jadinya jika Mukuro memakai pakain versi perempuan yang notabene kecil, lalu tubuhnya yang kembali menjadi laki-laki. Maka dapat dipastikan, baju yang kecil itu akan robek karena besar tubuh sang Ilusionis. Dan tentu saja akan menjadi tontonan porno bagi semua orang yang ada di sana. Jadi, alangkah lebih bijaksana, jika Mukuro langsung memakai pakaian versi lelakinya, betul?

Krik.

Mukuro menatap dengan suram ke arah botol mungil seukuran ibu jarinya, botol itu berisi cairan aneh berwarna ungu kehitaman. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Mukuro sudah enggan meminumnya. Demi apapun juga, cairan tak jelas itulah yang akan mengembalikan kehidupan normalnya dengan Hibari. Membuka tutup botolnya, pria beriris dwiwarna itu menenggak cairan nista tersebut. Mengabaikan rasa abnormal yang menempel di indera perasanya. Mukuro berpikir rasanya seperti meminum air perasan kaos kaki.

Eh, tunggu—memangnya, kau pernah meminum air perasan kaos kaki, Mukuro?

Setelah itupun Mukuro menunggu. Bukan hanya Mukuro, sebenarnya—semua yang ada di sana, terutama orang yang menjadi penyebab kejadian itu—menunggu dengan H2C, hanya Hibari yang kelihatan tak peduli, dan malah menguap lebar sembari bersandar pada dinding aula markas Vongola. Ya ampun, peduli sedikit kek, Mas! Padahal kalau Mukuro jadi perempuan, kamu juga 'kan, yang susah.

Mari kita hitung waktunya bersama-sama, yuk!

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga det—mereka menunggu.

Satu menit, dua menit, tiga men-mereka masih setia menunggu.

"..."

Bahkan hingga sampai di 20 menit setelah Mukuro meminum serum tadi, tak ada reaksi apapun yang terjadi. Tidak ada bunyi "_BOFF_" kemudian, muncul asap tebal yang menyelimuti _Mist Guardian_ itu. Juga tak ada sosok Mukuro kembali seperti semula. Semua yang ada di sana minus Hibari—terutama sang pelaku kasus ini, saling berpandangan dengan horor. Hanya satu artinya…

Serumnya gagal.

Serta merta mereka semua, minus Mukuro dan Hibari—tentunya, memekik bersamaan seprti paduan suara.

"EEEEEEEEHH?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Ahaha, rasanya saya udah ga update fic ini sekitar tiga minggu ya? Eh—atau malah udah empat minggu? #Plakk

Gomen ne, akhir2 ini sense humor saya naik turun. jadinya, lama update-nya *bilang aja klo males ngetik* Apalagi, pas tahu KHR tamat. Itu bikin saya jadi drop—lebih tepatnya syok, sih. padahal saya kira, KHR masih lanjut terus kayak Naruto/Onepiece. Tapi ternyata- *pundung lagi*

Kok saya malah curhat, ya? 0,o' #krik

Ohoho~ tapi selalu ada hikmah dibalik bencana(?). Saya punya kabar baik buat kalian—terutama yang belum tahu. yah, sebenarnya masih rumor sih, tapi yah-

Kalian tahu?

**AMANO-**_**SENSEI**_** BAKAL BUAT ANIME KHR LAGI, LHOOO~~!** *heboh*

Gimana? Seneng nggak? #dijotos

Saya tahu ini dari salah satu temen saya yang suka KHR juga. Dan kabarnya, anime KHR itu bakal tayang musim semi tahun depan. Semoga, Rebocon muncul lagiiii~! Supaya, bisa liat dua _seiyuu_ kesayangan kita—para fans 6918 :D

Yah—semoga, kali ini bukan isu aja, ya? ^_^'

Oh ya, ada kabar baik lainnya lho. Saya liat disalah satu website, klo Indonesia arhirnya akan menerbitkan KHR secara resmi! Katanya sih, bulan Desember tahun ini. Dan yang mendapat izin untuk menerbitkan KHR itu M&C. Sebenernya, menurut saya ini lumayan telat, tapi—daripada nggak sama sekali, kan? XDD

Dan satu lagiiii~~

Psycho-Pass akan dibuat versi manganya. Tapi, kayaknya bukan Amano-sensei yang gambar. Dia 'kan Cuma jadi desain karakter aja. Sayang, yaaa? TT~TT'

Ups—kenapa saya malah jadi buka ajang promosi? *baru sadar*

Saya lakukan ini semata-mata karena ingin mengungkapkan rasa emo(?) yang dari kemarin nongol terus—apalagi pas inget KHR bubar. Karena saya tahu, kalian pun sedih—bahkan ga sedikit orang yang kecewa dengan ending ceritanya yang menggantung itu. Nah, karena itu saya hadir membawa berita ini.

Mari kita berharap, itu bukan cuma isu. Karena, benar atau tidaknya berita tadi, hanya waktu yang akan menjawab *halah*

Semoga Amano-sensei tahu, klo KHR adalah animanga yang terlalu dicintai(?) oleh para fans-nya *lebay mode* #ditendang

.

.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang bikin saya pusing sendiri yaitu…

**Masihkah kalian bersedia membaca dan me-review fic saya, meski tahu KHR sudah tamat?**


	10. Their New Problem - Again!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** By **Amano Akira**

-except, Mukuro and Hibari belongs to each other, ever after—

**Special update for:**

**Akakuo, shikitsu and Zoealya**

.

**A/N: **

**Terima kasih** sudah membaca, me-review, sekaligus mengingatkan kesalahan saya kemarin. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, karena membuat kalian lama menunggu m(_ _)m. Dan juga sudah bersedia mendorong(?) saya~ maap yak, saya berat! ^w^'v *_apaanseeh_*

**Warning:** _Semi_-**rate M** for **18fem!69** / **Agresif!18** / **6918** / serta **sedikit hint D69** / **10069**

**Hati-hati dengan kemungkinan adanya adegan OOC/lebay di dalamya!**

.

**Chapter 10**

[ **Their New Problem** – **Again!** ]

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**11.30 a.m, siang hari di Vongola HQ…**

"Giannini-_san_…"

Sumpah—_Decimo_ itu benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana harus mengawali kalimatnya. Namun, pada akhirnya ia memulainya juga.

"… Mengapa serum yang kau buat tak berhasil, hmm?" ujarnya seraya menatap langsung sang mekanik bertubuh tambun. "Kuharap kau punya penjelasannya."

Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengucurkan keringat dingin dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"A-anu, _Juudaime_… rasanya a-aku juga kurang mengerti dibagian ini," pria malang itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Aku yakin 100% telah mencampurkan ramuannya dengan benar. Dan tentu saja tak ada bagian yang terlewatkan, kok!" jelasnya membela diri begitu melihat _deathglare_ Gokudera yang mengarah padanya.

"Ka—"

"Lalu, bagaimana mungkin serum itu bisa gagal, jika kau yakin semuanya sudah benar?" Yamamoto langsung berbicara terlebih dahulu begitu melihat Sang Badai hendak mengamuk. Menyebabkan pemuda berambut silver tersebut mendecak kesal.

Mekanik itu hanya bisa menggeleng sebagai respon.

Helaan napas penjang terdengar serempak dari empat orang yang berada di sana.

…

Sekitar tiga jam yang lalu markas mereka nyaris hancur—bahkan mungkin nyawa pun akan melayang—begitu kenyataan bahwa _Mist guardian_ berambut indigo itu gagal kembali ke wujud semula telah disadari oleh Sang empunya tubuh. Dan keadaan ini diperparah oleh Hibari yang—entah kenapa—ikut mengamuk juga.

Tetapi, untunglah Chrome—juga Tsuna dengan _HDW-mode_ (lagi)-dapat sedikit membantu, dengan cara menenangkan kedua makhluk barbar tersebut. Serta-merta, Chrome langsung mengajak mereka pulang ke rumah—yah, meski pastinya akan terjadi penolakan keras dari keduanya. Namun, pada akhirnya ia berhasil mengajak pasangan aneh bin ajaib tersebut kembali ke sarang mereka.

Mari kita kembali pada empat orang malang(?) tadi.

Tsuna memijit dahi dalam upaya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. _Decimo_ berambut cokelat muda itu sudah menduga bahwa hal ini tidak akan berakhir indah begitu saja, layaknya cerita di negeri dongeng. Inilah alasan, mengapa ia dulu selalu menolak saat Reborn berkali-kali memintanya menjadi Bos Vongola ke-10. Pekerjaan ini penuh dengan berbagai resiko. Apalagi, dengan adanya dua orang anggota keluarganya memiliki sifat keras dan susah diatur. Lupakan saja dulu Gokudera. Karena pemuda berambut silver itu masih mau mendengarkannya, kok. Helaan napas terdengar lagi dari pria muda itu.

"Kau yakin, Giannini-_san_?"

"Iya, aku... ah-!" sontak, semua orang menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya pada pria setengah baya tersebut. "A-aku tahu kemungkinan mengapa serumnya bisa gagal. Aku rasa, itu karena kemungkinan tubuh Mukuro-_san_ sudah membentuk sistem _anti-bodi_ dengan sendirinya."

"Benar juga. Aku pernah dengar hal itu," Gokudera akhirnya ikut mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Tubuh manusia memang dikaruniai sistem _anti-bodi_ yang hebat. Sehingga, jika di dalam tubuh mereka terdapat racun, secara otomatis akan membentuk proteksi diri secara alami," ujarnya cepat.

"Tapi, dalam hal ini kita akan memberi Mukuro serum penyembuh—dan bukan racun. Lalu, kenapa tubuhnya menolak, ya?" Yamamoto bertanya dengan bingung.

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan Yamamoto yang berambut perak itu bersua. "Itu pasti karena di dalam serum tadi, sedikitnya masih terkandung bahan yang sama dengan yang ada di racun yang Mukuro hirup tiga hari yang lalu—benar, 'kan?" tanyanya pada sang Mekanik. Gokudera menyeringai saat pria tambun itu menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kecil.

"Ya—sistem _anti-bodi_ di setiap manusia bekerja berbeda-beda, tergantung usia, jenis kelamin, dan yang pasti kesehatan fisik. Karena itu, memperkirakan secara pasti kapan sistem anti-bodi pada tubuh seseorang akan bekerja rasanya… sulit," pria malang itu hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah kuyu. "Dan aku tak menyangka anti-bodi Mukuro-_san_ bekerja dengan cepat terhadap bahan campuran serum yang kubuat…"

Semua yang ada di ruangan pribadi milik Tsuna tersebut, hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah serius. Namun sedetik kemudian mereka baru mneyadari sesuatu hal yang penting. Dan dalam hal ini, Tsuna-lah yang memulainya.

"Tu—tunggu dulu…" wajah Tsuna terlihat memucat perlahan; ia menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Jika memang benar Mukuro sudah kebal dengan kandungan yang ada dalam serum itu—atau apalah, dan itu artinya… di-dia tak akan mempan dengan serum yang kau buat bagaimana pun kita mengusahakannya, ya?"

"Benar. De-dengan kata lain, Mukuro-_san_ tidak akan kembali ke wujudnya semula…" ujar Sang mekanik Vongola.

Serta-merta, semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa kembali terdiam. Namun kali ini dengan wajah putih pucat seperti cat tembok—memikirkan apa saja yang mungkin terjadi, jika Mukuro tahu hal ini. Dan apapun itu, yang jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Ho—hoi! Lakukan sesuatu, Bodoh! Memangnya kau akan membiarkan ini terjadi, hah?" Gokudera yang geram menarik kerah kemeja milik Giannini, sehingga membuat yang bersangkutan ketakutan.

Baru saja Tsuna hendak memisahkan mereka, tiba-tiba, tawa sang Hujan terdengar. Mengakibatkan tiga orang yang ada di sana menoleh dengan wajah heran pada sang pemilik suara.

"Ahaha, bukankah itu bagus?" ahli pedang di Vongola tersebut bertanya dengan santai.

"_Geh_! Apanya yang bagus, _Yakyuu-baka_?"

"Dengan ini, Hibari akan mendapat pasangan perempuan 'kan? padahal , dulu sebenarnya ia menikah dengan laki-laki." Mantan pemain baseball itu meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala dengan santai. "Lagi pula menurutku, Mukuro versi perempuan cantik, lho! Ahaha…"

Krik.

Dengan tampang suram-

"BUKAN SAATNYA BICARA BEGITU, 'KAAAANN?"

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**20.00 p.m, malam hari di kediaman Mukuro-Hibari…**

Suara gemericik air kran wastafel menyapu indera pendegaran Mukuro yang kini tengah membasuh wajahnya dengan kran yang dinyalakannya itu. Berharap setidaknya, dapat sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya yang—jauh dari kata baik. Intinya, ia benar-benar tak menyukai keadaannya yang sekarang. Rasanya jadi ingin menghancurkan sesuatu jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Mukuro mematikan kran air wastafel tersebut dengan tangan kanannya begitu acara membasuh mukanya usai.

Hemat air, tahu!

Illusionis yang—semula—berwajah tampan tersebut meraih handuk yang tersampir di tak jauh dari wastafel tempatnya berdiri. Mengeringkan wajahnya perlahan. Setelah selesai, ia langsung mengembalikan benda tadi ke tempatnya. Mukuro menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin yang kini tak sama lagi dengan yang dulu. Memang 'sih, warna rambut, corak khas yang ada di mata kanannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Yang membedakan hanya, ia tak lagi setinggi se-gagah dulu; dikarenakan tubuhnya mungil dan ramping kini. Tak ada lagi suara berat yang menjadi ciri khas setiap pria dewasa, sekarang hanya ada suara lirih dan lembut milik seorang wanita.

Mukuro beranjak ke luar dari kamar mandi. Hanya untuk mendapati sang kekasih—Hibari Kyoya—tengah terduduk nyaman di atas tempat tidur mereka sembari membaca buku. Yang berambut sebiru buah blueberry itu, mendekati tempat tidur dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas bantalan empuk tersebut; membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Sukses membuat Hibari mendelik kesal karena goncangan yang diakibatkan tubuh Sang illusionis.

"Kyoyaaa~"

Tiga kali panggilan bernada manja dari Mukuro tak luput dari pendengaran sang prefek, namun yang bersangkutan tetap bergeming; menekuri buku di tangannya. Mengabaikan Mukuro, seakan suara barusan hanyalah kucing lewat saja.

"…"

Mukuro cemberut.

"Kyo—"

"Apa maumu, Herbivora."

Sudut bibir Mukuro terangkat membentuk seringai khasnya. Akhirnya Kyoya-nya itu menyerah juga, eh? Tidak bermaksud untuk membuat _mood _Hibari memburuk, illusionis berambut indigo itu memulai.

"Kufufu. Memangnya kau tidak keberatan dengan keadaanku yang—_cough_ seperti ini, Kyoya?" tanpa bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Mukuro melepas celana panjang hitam longgar yang tadi ia pakai. Menyisakan kemeja putih yang—sudah pasti—longgar juga. Karena panjang kemeja tersebut, hingga menutupi setengah lututnya, lho!

Hibari terdiam. Tidak merespon pertanyaan Mukuro.

"…"

Menutup buku yang yang tengah ia baca, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya, pria Jepang itu mengulas seringai tipis di bibirnya. Menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan mengejek, "Hn. Mungkin itu karma atas perbuatanmu di masa lalu padaku."

Alhasil, respon hibari justru membuat wajah Mukuro semakin mengeruh.

"Memangnya kau mau dengan wujudku yang seperti ini? Bukankah kau bilang tidak menyukai perempuan, eh?" sindirnya.

Ah—kalau dipikir-pikir, memang ada benarnya juga. Hibari memang tidak menyukai perempuan yang dinilainya sebagai herbivora berisik, dan karena itu juga ia memilih bersama dengan Mukuro—yah, selain karena beberapa alasan tertentu juga sih.

Lalu—

Masihkah sekarang ia bersedia bersama dengan Mukuro meski yang bersangkutan kini sudah tak sama lagi seperti dulu?

Bukankah sebagai seseorang yang telah mengikat janji di altar beberapa waktu yang lalu, membuat Hibari sadar bahwa ia harus menerima apapun keadaan pasangannya yang sekarang—karena itulah yang dinamakan cinta sejati, sekali seumur hidup.

Karena itu, pada akhirnya Hibari berkata, "Terus, kenapa memangnya kalau kau menjadi perempuan?" dengan datar ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tak keberatan."

Bohong.

Sebenarnya Hibari tentu saja keberatan.

Dan perkataan Hibari barusan, sukses membuat Mukuro tercenung. Tidak percaya akan penuturan sang kekasih. Pemilik rambut indigo tersebut langsung menegakkan tubuhnya; bermaksud mencari kebenaran kata-kata Hibari lewat sepasang iris kelabunya. Dan karena Hibari itu pandai berakting wajah datar(?), membuat semua kalimatnya barusan terdengar begitu meyakinkan.

"Ka-kau yakin, Kyoya? Kufufu—_cough_." Dengan nada setengah bergurau ia melanjutkan, "Kalau aku seperti ini, aku tak akan bisa menemanimu disetiap malam kita berdua."

Picingan mata tajam sebelum sebuah respon telak telontar dari sang kekasih.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku ragu-ragu padamu, Herbivora?" tak lama, seringai bak singa kelaparannya muncul. "Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau yang di bawah."

_EH?_

Itu adalah ketika Hibari menindih tubuh sang ilusionis tersebut; memasang ekspresi wajah yang mampu meruntuhkan iman siapapun, tetapi justru membuat seorang Rokudo Mukuro gegap-gempita(?).

"Kalau kau tak bisa jadi yang di atas, mulai sekarang, akulah yang akan menggantikanmu, Herbivora." Ujarnya seraya membelai pipi Mukuro dengan lembut.

Mukuro tercekat.

Gawat. Alarm siaga satu dibunyikan.

Karena, apapun yang dikatakan seorang Hibari Kyoya, pastilah akan dilakukan olehnya. Yang berarti bukan mustahil lagi jika nanti tersiar kabar "_**Mist guardian**_** Vongola, Rokudo Mukuro kini dikabarkan telah hamil satu bulan. Disinyalir yang bersangkutan dihamili oleh uke-nya sendiri,**" begitu.

Tragis, eh?

Karena seharusnya, ialah menghamili dan bukannya 'dihamili'! ingat? Mukuro itu adalah seme sejati. Seorang _seme_ pantang untuk menyerah kalah pada _uke_-nya sendiri. Maju terus pantang munduuuuuuurrr! *_sumpahgapentingbanget_*

…Krik.

Lupakan.

Mukuro hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar uke-nya yang minta naik jabatan itu. Ia merasa kemalangan(?) berkali-kali menimpanya dari kemarin. Mulai dari ia mendadak berubah gendernya, ditaksir seekor _Haneuma_, digrepe-grepe kakek tua maniak marshmallow. Dan kalau kemarin ia masih bisa selamat dari ancaman Dino yang hendak menodainya kesuciannya(?), maka mungkin sekarang ia sudah tak bisa menghindar lagi. Salah apa bunda mengandung?

Sialnya, sebelum pemilik iris dwiwarna tersebut melontarkan protes, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh Hibari. Bukannya ia tak suka jika Hibari mengambil langkah pertama. Ia senang, tentu saja. Namun kali ini, ia tak bisa berada di posisi superior kebanggaannya lagi, lho! Dan tanpa bermaksud merusak _mood_ kekasihnya, Mukuro berusaha menikmati kegiatan ini sampai akhir.

Semula, itu hanya berupa ciuman ringan. Kemudian, mendadak berubah ketika mantan Prefek itu menjilati bibir Mukuro. Dilanjutkan dengan ciuman kedua yang kali ini terasa lebih panas. Berusaha merebut dominasi Mukuro yang seakan tak mau kalah darinya, jadilah mereka saling bertarung—dalam artian lain—dengan seru. Dikarenakan aktifitas mereka, membuat tubuh keduanya menempel satu sama lain. Dan hal itu tentunya, membuat Sang illusionis merasa tak nyaman lantaran tubuh Hibari yang menindih—_cough_, dadanya yang kini tak lagi rata seperti dulu.

Reaksi Mukuro itu rupanya disadari oleh Hibari. "Kau takut, Herbivora?" Tanyanya dengan dengan nada mengejek. Ya—Hibari sudah memutuskan. Apapun bentuknya(?) Mukuro saat ini, ia akan berusaha menerima apa adanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, itu tetaplah kekasihnya.

*_Duileee, setia amat, yak! ehehe_*

Hibari dapat melihat dengan jelas bekas merah tipis yang—Hibari yakini—bukan darinya di leher Mukuro. Ini—siapa lagi kalau bukan perbuatan si _Haneuma_?

Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh mangsanya sedikitpun.

Pria berdarah Jepang itu mendekatkan wajahnya di leher Mukuro. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung menggigit bagian kemerahan itu; berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupi tanda yang diberikan Dino kemarin malam pada Mukuro. Mukuro mengerang pelan saat merasakan gigi-gigi tajam Hibari menembus kulit lehernya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia melepaskan gigitannya kemudian menyapukan lidahnya di area bekas gigitannya barusan, dan menghisap bagian tersebut dengan intens.

Hibari kembali mengurai jarak di antara mereka—hanya untuk menangkap ekspresi Mukuro yang tak biasa. Ekspresi yang mungkin hanya ada saat ilusionis itu berada di posisi sekarang.

Hibari menyeringai tipis. "Hnf. Aku tahu kau menikmatinya, Herbivora."

Mukuro memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Eh—tapi hanya sedikit, lhoo! Entah kenapa, ia merasa sudah benar-benar jadi seperti uke sekarang. Ilusionis itu mengutuki semua orang yang menjadi penyebab gender-nya berubah seperti ini.

Dan asal tahu saja, ya—sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, ia memang benar menikmati kegiatannya barusan.

E—EEEHHH?

_Cough._

Akhirnya, impian terpendam Hibari untuk menjadi seme dari makhluk berambut unik itu terkabul juga oleh-_Nya_. Mari kita panjatkan puji syukur yang sedalam-dalamnya. Dan kalau perlu, Hibari harusnya mengadakan syukuran besar-besaran dengan tema, "**Syukuran atas kenaikan pangkat Hibari Kyoya menjadi **_**seme**_** tulen". ***_halah_*

Lagi pula, kalau saya selaku author boleh bicara jujur. Sebenarnya Mukuro versi sekarang itu tetap menarik, kok—tak kalah deh, dari wujudnya dulu. Sama-sama seksi, meskipun kini dalam artian yang berbeda, 'sih.

…

Mengabaikan lamunan tak jelasnya, Mukuro sepertinya harus mengambil tindakan. Masalahnya, sekarang ia dalam wujud perempuan, lho! Dan kalian semua tentu tahu 'kan, apa akibat yang akan ditimbulkan pada seorang gadis jika berada dalam 'posisi' Mukuro saat ini?

Tentunya, Mukuro tak akan siap dengan hal ini. Yang benar saja—masa' mantan kriminal sekaligus illusionis terhebat ternyata bisa hamil?

Apa kata dunia?

Kembali ke permasalahan awal.

Hibari menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Mukuro. Bibirnya terbuka merangkai kata dalam bentuk pertanyaan. "Kemarin di mana saja dia menyentuhmu?" gerakan tangan itupun terhenti di bekas tanda yang ia buat barusan. "—Katakan."

Tawa kecil Sang ilusionis pun terdengar tak lama berselang. "Kau cemburu, Kyoya-sayang?" namun, ternyata jawaban Hibari kemudian tak ayal membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Ya. Aku cemburu."

Mukuro menyeringai.

Ah—inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ia tertarik pada Hibari. Sifat Sang karnivora yang _moody_ dan sulit ditebak-lah yang membuatnya sulit melepas pria Jepang itu. Yah, walaupun Mukuro tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya itu akan berkata se-implusif barusan; apalagi mengenai perasaannya. Pemilik surai biru indigo tersebut tersentak sedikit kala mendapati Hibari menyentuh paha bagian dalamnya dengan gerakan menggoda. Sukses membuyarkan lamunan Mukuro.

Seakan tak puas hanya dengan itu pria Jepang kembali membungkam bibir Mukuro dengan bibirnya. Menutupi segala protes yang mungkin hendak di keluarkan Sang kekasih. Mukuro membuka mulutnya secara terpaksa lantaran Hibari barusan menggigit bibirnya, dan tentu saja kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Sang karnivora. Lidahnya menyusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Mukuro; mulai dari mengabsen deretan gigi rapi itu sampai menggelitik pangkal lidah gadis(?) tersebut. Lidah keduanya bertaut—bertarung seru, saling memperebutkan dominasi.

Sementara bibirnya bekerja, tangan Hibari pun tak mau kalah; ia melepas semua kancing kemeja putih kebesaran yang tadi pagi Mukuro kenakan. Melepas dan kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Mengakibatkan Mukuro hanya berpenampilan memakai bra dan celana dalamnya saja. Kalian ingat 'kan? celana panjang hitam Mukuro sudah dilepas oleh pemiliknya sendiri tadi.

Ciuman panas itu berakhir, sampai akhirnya keduanya menyadari bahwa mereka manusia yang tentunya tas bisa hidup tanpa pasokan oksigen. Hibari menjauhkan wajahnya dari Mukuro. Namun hanya menyisakan sedikit spasi di antara mereka. Napas keduanya memburu—seperti habis lari marathon. Hibari membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Aku tahu kemarin kau kemarin melakukannya dengan _Haneuma_ itu, bukan?"

_What the-_

Mukuro mengerjap tak percaya dengan dugaan Hibari barusan. Jadi, Kyoya-nya itu mengira ia sudah melakukan—_ehem_—dengan si _Haneuma_, begitu?

_OH—Lord!_

"Aku tid—akh!"i

Itu adalah ketika Hibari kini membelai perut rata Mukuro, kemudian belaiannya tersebut naik ke area dadanya. Sukses membuat Mukuro menatap horor—apa dengan ini riwayatnya(?) sebagai _seme_ sepanjang masa pudar sudah? Dan yang pasti tak ingin hamil! Yang beriris dwiwarna tersebut hanya bisa melebarkan kelopak matanya tatkala jemari kekasihnya itu mulai melepas pengait bra berenda-renda yang Mukuro kenakan.

**MukuronggkamauMukuronggakmau Mukuronggakmauuu! **

Dalam hitungan tiga detik saja, benda legendaris yang Mukuro kenakan itu akan melorot terbuka—menampilakan penampakan indah yang sangat dikagumi para pria (normal).

Satu detik—

Dua detik—

Tiga det—namun tiba-tiba…

_BOOFF!_

Bersamaan dengan hadirnya suara itu, sosok Mukuro tertutupi gumpalan asap aneh berwarna ungu muda. Yang entah kenapa, terasa _de javu_. Kemudian saat asap itu mulai menipis dan menampilkan sosok yang ada di dalamnya-

Entah kenapa Hibari cemberut.

Entah kenapa Mukuro bersorak.

Dan entah kenapa Mukuro kembali ke wujud asalnya. Ya, wujudnya versi seorang pria dewasa, tentunya. Dan bukannya seorang gadis muda seperti tadi.

Wah, itu artinya _anti-bodi_—atau apalah itu, yang dikatakan Giannini belum sepenuhnya terjadi. Mungkin serum buatan Giannini, efeknya tak langsung bekerja saat itu juga, sehingga membuat mereka semua salah paham mengira ini-itulah.

Rasanya Mukuro ingin melonjak-lonjak kegirangan—jika saja hal tersebut wajar untuknya. Pria berambut indigo tersebut menoleh dengan semangat ke arah Hibari yang kini tengah merengut kesal.

"Lihat Kyoya, aku sekarang aku sudah kembali ke wujud semula!" menyadari maksud ekspresi Sang kekasih membuat Mukuro melebarkan seringainya. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi, Kyoya? Tapi, tentu saja aku yang di atas. Kufufu…"

Tanpa perlu mendengar respon Hibari, pria berdarah Itali tersebut mempersempit jarak keduanya. Dan malam itupun dilanjutkan dengan erangan Hibari sebagai awal dari kegiatan mereka…

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**23.00 p.m, malam hari di tempat lain…**

Pria berambut putih salju yang kita kenali dengan nama Byakuran itu kini tengah memakan cemilan favoritnya—ya, apalagi kalau bukan marshmallow. Seringai manisnya kembali muncul kala mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Kejadian dimana ia bertemu dengan sasarannya; orang yang tak pernah berhenti membuatnya berdecak kagum saat melihatnya. Apalagi saat ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa ilusionis itu kini berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis.

Byakuran memang belum tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi tentu saja bukan berarti ia tidak akan mencari tahu, lho!

Pergulatan pikirannya pun seketika buyar, saat mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Byakuran-_san_, kau sudah meminum obatnya belum?" Irie Shouichi mengulurkan dua botol obat pada Byakuran yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya. "Jangan lupa juga untuk mengoleskan salepnya juga, ya!" ujarnya agak cerewet seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menasehati anaknya.

Oh—iya. Aku lupa bercerita tentang 'kondisi' Byakuran, ya?

Jadi, semenjak insiden 'tendangan maut Mukuro' dua hari lalu itu, Byakuran langsung diantar Shouichi ke Rumah Sakit terdekat. Diagnosa dokter mengatakan bahwa bagian bawah Byakuran agak sedikit bengkak, jadi yang bersangkutan harus meminum obat yang berfungsi untuk menghilangkan mengempiskan bengkak tersebut—ditambahi salep agar bisa langsung meresap, katanya. Malah, setelah itu pemuda berambut merah tersebut sempat-sempatnya mengomelinya, karena sudah tahu Mukuro itu 'tak biasa' masih saja terus digoda. Kalau sudah begini 'kan, siapa juga yang akhirnya ikut direpotkan, coba?

"Iyaaa—aku tahu, Shou-_chan_~" membuka tutup botol yang berisi butir-butir obat, kemudian mengambilnya satu dan menenggaknya langsung tanpa air. Yang langsung dilanjutkan dengan membuka tutup kemasan dari salep tersebut, tapi baru saja ia hendak membuka celana panjangnya, ia menyadari sesuatu. "Shou-chan mau membantuku?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu tergeragap sejenak saat menyadari apa maksud pria di depannya. Namun tak butuh waktu lama baginya, untuk segera menguasai diri, Shouichi berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Byakuran, namun tetap berdiri di sana dengan posisi tubuh membelakangi lawan bicaranya.

Membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil berkata. "Kurasa kau masih sanggup melakukannya seorang diri. Benar 'kan, Byakuran-_san_?" meski tak bisa dipungkiri, semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya tak dapat ditutupi.

Dan bunyi pintu ditutup pun terdengar.

Selanjutnya untuk adegan berikutnya, rasanya saya tak perlu menjelaskannya di sini. Karena dikhawatirkan pikiran pembaca terkompromi.

Baykuran mengingat pahit kejadian yang hampir merenggut 'kebanggaannya'. Mukuro memang hebat—biarpun dengan sosok feminim, yang bersangkutan tetap saja kuat. Byakuran kembali melebarkan seringainya. Dan atas alasan ini pulalah, Byakuran merencanakan skenario pembalasan dendam pada ilusionis tersebut.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Mukuro-_kun_. fufu~" tapi, sebelum itu—

Sembuhkan dulu 'itu'-mu, oke?

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**Di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat lain…**

Malam mulai merajai langit. Musim semi memang saat terbaik bagimu untuk menikmati suasana apapun. Dan meski sudah larut malam, itu tak membuat Dino menutup matanya dan beranjak dari dunia nyata. Sambil berbaring di kasurnya, ia menatapi selembar foto yang berisi dirinya dan dan Mukuro dengan tatapan sedih.

Eh—tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan mereka punya foto bersama?

Sebenarnya, sehabis perkara Mukuro mengajak pulang, Dino mendapati semacam _photo box_ yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sambil mengajak—atau lebih tepatnya memaksa—Mukuro disertai rengekan berlebihan, akhirnya yang bersangkutan berhasil mengajak Sang gadis. Sebenarnya Mukuro menolak _to-the-extreme_, tetapi luluh juga lantaran rengekan Dino yang seperti anak anak kecil yang menangis karena tak dibelikan permen. Membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dan bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadari bahwa orang yang ditaksirnya itu adalah Mukuro? Pria pirang itu menghela napas panjang. Tawa kecilnya terdengar kala mengingat kejadian kejadian saat mereka di _photo box_. Gadis berambut biru itu tak mau menyunggingkan senyum sama sekali—digantikan dengan ekspresi merengutnya yang manis.

Apakah ini pertanda, bahwa ia akan kehilangan cinta pertamanya?

Tidak—justru ini adalah awal dari kisah cintanya. Dino bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah ia betul-betul mencintai gadis itu? Ataukah ini hanya perasaan sekilas yang ia rasakan dalam hidupnya?

Tapi—entah kenapa ia tak terlalu kaget dan bisa menerima begitu saja kenyataan bahwa gadis yang ditaksirnya, ternyata orang yang sama dengan pasangan mantan muridnya. Mungkinkah itu artinya ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu meski sosok aslinya adalah seorang Mukuro?

_EH?_

Tiba-tiba dan entah bagaimana, wajah Dino bersemu merah saat mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Mengingat bagaimana halusnya kulit calon gebetannya itu, suaranya, ekspresinya. Ah—ia benar-benar tak bisa melupakan semua momen tersebut. Serta-merta, ia melebarkan senyumannya, yang nyaris membuatnya serupa dengan Mist guardian Vongola generasi pertama.

Dan apabila mengingat kenyataan bahwa pemilik semua keindahan itu adalah seorang lelaki tulen, membuat Dino sadar bahwa Mukuro itu… sempurna!

Kedengaran lebay dan berlebihan, mungkin. Tapi, yah maklumi saja—namanya juga sedang jatuh cinta. Mungkin seperti itu kali ya, tingkah laku orang yang jatuh cinta. Mendadak sarap?

…

Dino menyadari alasan mengapa mantan muridnya itu begitu keukeh sekali mengincar Mukuro. Mungkin karena ilusionis itu begitu menarik perhatian? Makanya, karnivora Namimori tersebut sampai bisa menggonggongi(?) orang lain yang berani mendekati—apalagi merebut—Mukuro dari tangannya.

Tapi, justru bagian yang lebih sarap lagi itu adalah ketika Dino dengan mantap berdiri dari posisi tidurannya. Dengan penuh semangat membara, ia mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan berseru-

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah rival-ku, Kyoya!"

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**08.30 a.m, pagi hari di kediaman Mukuro-Hibari…**

Mukuro memandangi wajah Hibari yang tengah tertidur pulas—kelelahan akibat aktifitas mereka semalam. Wajar sebenarnya jika Hibari sampai tepar begitu, habisnya semalam Mukuro benar-benar 'mengerjai' pasangannya itu. Bayangkan—dua belas ronde, hingga pagi!

Tepar tepar, deh!

Illusionis itu pipi putih mulus pasangannya dengan seringai jahil. "Kyoya, masa' kau mau tidur terus, sih? sekarang sudah pagi, kufufu…" Mukuro menggelengkan kepalanya saat respon dari Hibari hanya berupa erangan kecil saja. Ia yang pada dasarnya memang suka menganggu Hibari tidur, berinisiatif mencium _Skylark_-nya itu dengan cepat di bibirnya. Karena ia tahu Hibari pasti akan langsung terganggu.

Dan benar saja dugaan Mukuro, pria Jepang itu otomatis langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Karena—entah kenapa—sekecil apapun sentuhan yang diberikan Mukuro padanya, rasanya seperti terdapat getaran-getaran kecil aneh—namun tak membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, 'sih.

Baru saja Hibari hendak melontarkan protes atas gangguan yang diterimanya barusan, ia merasa perutnya bergejolak aneh. Serta-merta, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan langsung berlari ke arah toilet kamar mereka sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Mengabaikan tubuhnya masih polos, tanpa sehelai benang pun. Hal itu tentu membuat Mukuro terheran-heran melihatnya. Namun pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan mengekor Hibari ke kamar mandi setelah memakai kemejanya.

…

Sementara itu, di wastafel kamar mandi, Hibari mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Makan malamnya terbuang sia-sia. Dan hal tersebut tidak terjadi sekali, namun berkali-kali. Sukses membuat mantan ketua komite kedisiplinan itu lemas. Mukuro membantunya melancarkan ritualnya itu dengan cara memijat tengkuknya. Hibari tak ingat, sebenarnya ia makan apa kemarin, sampai bisa masuk angin seperti ini.

Padahal, dari kemarin nafsu makannya melonjak tinggi, lho!

Mukuro menggiring Hibari untuk duduk di atas kasur setelah keadaan pasangannya itu mulai membaik. Ia membantu menidurkan tubuh HIbari supaya tubuhnya dalam posisi tertidur. Pria berdarah Itali tersebut mengoleskan minyak angin di leher dan perut Sang kekasih—dalam upaya untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

Saat hendak mengolesi minyak pada perut Hibari, Mukuro berkomentar, "_Oya_, _oya_… kutinggal tiga hari saja kau sudah mulai gemuk, ya? Kufufu, apalagi kalau kutinggal sebulan." Cuapnya santai, saat melihat perut Hibari yang agak membesar.

Namun, terjadilah keanehan saat Mukuro menyentuh perut Hibari. Semalam mungkin memang ia tak begitu menyadarinya karena gelapnya ruangan dian aktifitas mereka, tentunya. Tapi, sekarang ia yakin tak akan salah mengira keanehan ini. Kalian tahu?-perut Hibari keras. Seperti ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Ini jelas berbeda dari buncitnya orang kegemukan atau cacingan. Lagipula, kalau memang perut Hibari membesar lantaran yang bersangkutan mulai gemuk, harusnya tidak akan keras saat ditekan.

Mukuro mengingat kembali apa saja yang terjadi barusan. Pertama Hibari muntah-muntah tidak jelas, lalu diteruskan dengan kenyataan bahwa perut Hibari keras. Mukuro menoleh ke arah Hibari yang ternyata juga berekspresi tak horor darinya.

"Kyoya, kau…"

Illusionis Vongola itu kembali menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di atas perut kekasihnya—dan semakin horor kala mendapati suatu gerakan samar di daerah yang ia sentuh itu.

"Kyoya, kau… hamil?"

Pertanyaan Mukuro sukses membuat Hibari geram, ia menarik kerah kemeja pasangannya itu. "Dasar Bodoh! Aku ini laki-laki!" namun—seketika itu juga, gerakannya terhenti. Yang berambut hitam tersebut meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya; ekspresi wajahnya seperti menahan sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyoya?" ia membantu mengembalikan lagi Hibari ke posisi tidurnya. "… Katakan padaku."

Sambil meringis, Hibari menjawab. "Pe—perutku rasanya sakit sekali. Seperti ada yang menendanginya dari dalam…"

Mukuro menelan ludah. Ini sudah jelas—tak salah lagi. Hibari hamil, Saudara-saudara. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa menendangi perut dari dalamnya kalau bukan janin, alias bayi?

Pria tampan berambut biru itu ber-facepalm ria. Seoertinya masalah baru akan datang. Baru saja kasus _gender blending_-nya selesai, masalah lain sudah datang menghampiri. Yang itu artinya...

Petualangan masih berlanjut, eh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Oh—hai, _Ladies_~~ lama ga bersua ya! Rasanya sudah satu bulan-kah? 0A0 #_slapped_.

Mau bagaimana lagi, saya itu klo ngerjain sesuatu tergantung mood aja. Jadi—yah, gitu deh! Ahaha~ #_dijitak rame-rame_.

Eh, tapi biarpun lama nunggu, kalian masih setia 'kan, sama fic ini? *_ge'er_*

Oke, lanjut—

Saya sebenarnya rencanain bikin sekuelnya. Multichap yang nyeritain lanjutan dari cerita ini, juga apa bener 'Mama' hamil atau nggaknya, terus lanjutan 'perjuangan' Dino. Tapi, yah—itu sih klo kalian mau~ *_smirk_* #_Plakk_

.

**Terima kasih kepada…**

**Rokudo Renna**, **Authorjelek**, **Neliel Minoru**, **shizuo miyuki**, **Demoneolith Ravena**, **Zoealya**, **Penjelmaan Authorjelek**, **akakuo**, **Rhiani**, **Nobarachan**, **6918rper**, **mautauaja**, **shikitsu**, **Meong the Lovely Cat**, **Monochrome Life**, **Nato Apple**, **Aoi no Tsuki**, **takukai**, **sheila-ela**, **Neliel Minoru**, **Eun88**, **Amtrs7227**

.

Makasih banget yang udah mau baca dan dukung fic ini sampai akhir. **SAYA CINTA KALIAN**, LHOOO~~! *_ciumin satu-satu_* #_ditendang_

**OH, Ya. Sebentar lagi ada MCH-event, lho! Nanti kalian jagan lupa ikut berpartisipasi yaa!** ^w^b.

**Ayo, yang ngerasa suka 6918—apalagi cinta—kalian WAJIB ikut sertaaaa~!** *_maksa_*

Dan- Sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya, dan—Bye bye~~!

* * *

><p><strong>Credit(?):<strong>

**[** "**I was just** **worried about you**, that's all." -**Rokudo Mukuro** to **Hibari Kyoya**; Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Target **63**: Rokudo Mukuro **]**


End file.
